MS Gundam Seed Apocalypse
by risingsundynasty
Summary: Years after GSD. Our heroes now have families and children. In this story, they face new threats and old enemies. Will a bloodier war than before occur? If so, can our heroes stop it? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

Hello. This is my first time writing fanfic. I hope you all will like my story. Pls give reviews and advice after reading them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny

_**Prologue**_

2 years after the final battle from GSD……

"Mrs. Yamato, Mr. Yamato is already waiting downstairs," a maid behind the door said.

"Tell Kira I'll be him in a moment," Lacus replied.

"Very well madam."

Lacus looked at her clothes in her closet. It is hard for her to choose her clothes these days, as she is now pregnant. "I think this one should do nicely," she thought to herself as she picked a pink outfit with white patterns on it.

Cagalli was walking downstairs in a hurry. There's a place she must go now and she must be there on time, otherwise Orb could be embarrassed. "Cagalli, slowed down will you?" Athrun said as she hurried towards the door.

"Athrun, you know this is very important. The opening of the war remembrance museum is a mean to strengthen the tie between Orb and ZAFT." Cagalli said.

"But Cagalli, you still shouldn't be hurrying like that. You should be more careful, now that you are……"

"How many times do I have to hear that lecture of yours? I can recite it by heart now," Cagalli cut Athrun's sentence as they got into the car.

Athrun said nothing. He just smiled.

"So, what's his name going to be?" Cagalli asked, pointing at her tummy.

"Oh I've decided. How about 'Athura Yula Zala'? Both of our names are in it."

Cagalli felt a sudden movement in her. "I think he likes it. He is moving with joy." Cagalli smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first time writing fanfic. I hope you all will like my story. Pls give reviews and advice after reading them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny

_**Chapter 1: One, Twins, Triplets**_

Miriallia is waiting patiently outside the new museum, along with many other reporters and photographers and thousands of spectators. As she got her camera ready, several cars arrived and three ZAKUs landed on a prepared spot. At the same time, Cagalli and Athrun arrived. As the two of them came out, so did Miss Valarie Tana, Chairman of ZAFT, along with her bodyguards. The two ladies shake hands. "Orb wishes you a warm welcome and thank you for willing to spend your precious time with us," Cagalli greeted.

"Thank you Madam Cagalli."

As the two leaders walked, Miss Tana asked, "Excuse me, but I believe that Madam Lacus is invited as our special guest. Where is she?"

"I suppose she's on her way," Cagalli answered. Soon enough, another car arrived. Kira and Lacus came out from the car. Some of the crowd cheered as the diva walked past them.

"Sorry we're late," Lacus apologized to Cagalli and Miss Tana.

"It's alright. It must be hard for you and Madam Cagalli to come her while bearing children at the same time." Said the understanding chairman.

After Cagalli gave her speech, it is Chairman Tana's turn. As she speaks, Kira and Athrun whispered to each other beside the stage. "Do you think this can go on forever, peace between Coordinators and Naturals?" Kira asked.

"I certainly hope so. I sometimes still secretly feared that I have to pilot Infinite Justice again to shed blood again," Athrun answered.

Just as the speech is about to end, Cagalli was suddenly seized by a pain from inside her. She screamed in pain as she collapsed. "Cagalli! " Everyone was shocked, especially Athrun. "Athrun! I…… the baby……"

Seconds later, some one shouted. "Mr. Yamato! Your wife is in pain! I think she's about to give birth!" 'Oh my God……' Kira thought as he rushed to his wife. Athrun carried Cagalli into the car, followed by Kira carrying Lacus. As they rush to the hospital, a few TV station vans try to follow them, only to be stopped by some Astray units. They did, however, let some Orb and officials pass, followed by Miss Valarie Tana's car and some ZAFT officials'.

As Kira and Athrun followed the doctors bringing Lacus and Cagalli into the ward, they met someone, someone with dark hair and crimson eyes. "Shinn, what are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

Shinn turned and was surprised to see his former comrade with his friend. "What are _you _doing? I thought the two of you will be attending the opening of the war remembrance museum?"

"We were, before Lacus and Cagalli were admitted here. They are about to give birth." Kira told Shinn.

"Now this is a strange coincidence. Lunamaria just went in for the same reason," exclaimed Shinn. Andrew Wattfield, Mu La Flaga and his wife, Murrue, Miriallia and Meyrin joined them.

"How is it?" Murrue asked.

"They just went in. I hope they will be alright." There's an obvious look of worry on Athrun's face.

"Don't worry kid. They are tough. If you want to worry, worry about changing diapers," Flaga said, trying to lighten the mood. Athrun gave a small laugh. A moment later, they heard a cry of a baby, and the doctor stepped out of the second ward. "Mr. Zala?" the doctor said to Athrun. "Congratulations. Your son has been born."

Athrun barely have time to express his joy when they heard more cries. A nurse came out and said to Kira, "Congratulations sir. Madam Lacus had gave birth to a pair of twins." Seconds later, more cries from Lunamaria's ward, but no one came out. Shinn is starting to get anxious.

Minutes later, "Shinn, get in here!" he immediately rushed in, and is welcomed by the sight of two nurses holding three babies. "So, you must be the proud father of these fine triplets," a doctor said beside him.

"Oh, they are sooo cute!" Meyrin exclaimed as she cuddled her youngest niece. Lunamaria was holding the eldest sister while Shinn held his son. Nearby, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli are admiring their babies. Miriallia is busy taking photos of the new parents with their newborns while Andrew video taped them. Murrue was beside Cagalli, looking at Athura. "Hmm, he has your hair, Athrun. But his eyes are like Cagalli's." Indeed, the baby has the midnight blue hair and the golden-yellow eyes.

Beside them, Mu is carrying Kira's son. "So, his name is Akira, and his baby sister is Lycus? My my. I see they don't just look like their parents, their names sound like them too." Kira walked towards Lunamaria's bed with Lycus sleeping in his arms. "Your babies are cute," he said. "Thanks. And so are yours and Athrun's," Lunamaria replied, while Shinn is tickling his son gently.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Beginning**_

_4 years later……At a kindergarten……_

"Mayu Asuka! Recess is over! You and your brother and sister should come down from the tree now!" A woman called from below.

"Aww teacher, the baby birds just hatched. Can't we be with them for a little longer?" A boy's head poked out among the leaves. His teacher smiled at his antics.

"No, Ray. You can see them after school."

"But I want to stay with them. Their mom just flew off." said another girl.

"Mayu, Ray, Stellar, if the three of you don't come down for art class now, the best colours will be taken," their teacher told them.

Mayu looked at her younger brother and sister. "I think we better go down now. I don't want my favourite blue crayon be taken by others again." Her brother and sister nodded. Slowly they climbed down. 'That's more like it.' Their teacher thought to herself.

When they got into their classroom, the other children had already started drawing. As the three of them sat down, Lycus handed a blue crayon to Mayu. "Your favourite colour. I took it for you before somebody else does."

"Thanks Lycus. You are my best friend." Mayu said.

Beside Lycus, Akira was busy drawing something. "What are you drawing, Akira?" "A Gundam." He replied.

Athura, who was sitting next to him, took a look at his friend's drawing. "Is that Uncle Kira beside Strike Freedom?" "Yes. Now I am going to draw myself inside the Gundam. When I grow up, I'm gonna take Dad's Gundam and fly into space to look for the little green aliens."

"You know, you look very much like Uncle Kira when you are serious with your work. I remember once when I visit, he was busy with his computer, working on something called……I forgot, but I think it's called S.O. or something," Stellar said.

"You mean O.S. My mom told me about it once," Athura corrected her.

_Somewhere in space……_

The secret base is filled with sounds of machinery. Mobile suits walked in and out. Staff workers move here and there. At the top, someone was looking at them. "So far so good," the 'someone'said.

"What about our new toy?" another person spoke.

"It had reached Earth, exactly as you planned. It will be tested by the droids before I went there and pilot it myself," the first person spoke. His voice sounded more mechanical than human.

"Excellent. I have great expectations on you." He sounded very pleased as he said that.

"How long do we have to wait before we can finally achieve our goal?" asked the mechanical voice again. "Patience. We must first wipe out the traitors who ally with the scums. Then we target the good-for-nothing scums, who will be easier to handle once they cannot receive aid from their ally, the traitors."

The two of them laughed a dark, cold, cruel laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: At the Mall**_

"All right. Class dismissed. Be sure to pass up your artwork by next week."

"Yes Miss Meka," said the whole class. Then they rushed out through the door. Some ran to their parents, while some went to the playground. By the gate, Shinn was waiting for six children.

"Daddy!"

Shinn turned around and saw his eldest daughter on top of a tree. Below her, Ray and Stellar is pulling Akira up. As the tree wasn't tall, Shinn didn't worry much. "Did some of the stars fell down here last night?" he asked his son, remembering last night when his children saw a comet for their first time. They insisted that it is a star that fell from above and want Shinn or Lunamaria to get it for them using their Gundams. Lunamaria managed to calm them down by telling them that the stars just came down to play. She also said that if they behave nicely and go to bed without a fuss, someday the stars may fly to their room and play with them.

"No, but there are baby birds here," Ray replied.

"Uncle Shinn, where's mommy?" Lycus asked. "Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli had some work to do. Why don't you kids come down now? Aunty Lunamaria is waiting for us at the mall, and she says she's going to buy you kids some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? Yeah!" The six of them quickly climbed down the tree and took their bags and got into the car.

* * *

"Akira, you got chocolate all over your mouth," Lunamaria said as she passed him a tissue.

"Thanks Aunty," said Akira. After they had finished their ice-cream, Lunamaria took them to the Playground Area.

"Now you kids play here while Shinn and I shop for some groceries. Be good and stay out of trouble."

"Okay."

As they play around, Athura found a microphone. Thinking that it is just a toy, he took it to Lycus. "Lycus, why don't you sing? There a small stage over there, you can use it to pretend that you are having a concert like Aunty Lacus. And we will sit here and listen."

"That's a good idea. I will get Mayu, Ray and Stellar." Akira said as heard Athura's suggestion.

Lycus took the microphone and asked, "This thing is a toy right? How come it is as heavy as the ones mom uses?"

"I don't know, but if it isn't a toy, the adults wouldn't put it here." Answered Athura.

He didn't know that nearby, two technicians are looking for something. "Just where did you put the microphone just now? We have been looking almost everywhere," said one of them. "Well, looks like we'll just have to turn the amplifier on. Maybe we can know where it is from the sounds we hear," said the other one.

Lycus took a deep breath. Below the mini-stage, sat not just her brother and friends but also many other children who know her mother. She placed the microphone near her lips and started singing 'Shizukana Yoruni'. A lot of the shoppers stopped and listened.

The two technicians heard the song too. "Hey, isn't that our microphone the girl's using?" "You're right. Isn't she Lycus Yamato, daughter of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne?" The two men decided to hear her song first then ask the microphone back.

5 minutes later, when Lycus had finished, she realised that she is been watched by many. One of the technicians came forward and asked her for the microphone. "You mean it's real?" Lycus sounded shock.

"Why yes. Almost the whole floor heard you," he answered. After hearing that, she hid herself behind her elder brother, feeling shy.

"Lycus, sing another song. Sing louder this time so that the whole mall can hear you," Ray said.

"No. I don't want to." She said, still hiding behind Akira.

Just as some shoppers are about to encourage her to do so, someone pushed his way through the crowd. "Ah, there you are. Come on, its time to go." A huge man appeared in front of them. He was wearing a uniform, and Athura recognised the symbol on it. "That symbol……is Orb military's. Did my mom send you here?"

"Yes, Madam Cagalli sent me to give you kids a ride in a mobile suit. She said you will like it."

"A mobile suit, yippee! Let's go!" and they rushed towards the exit, not noticing that there's a sly grin on the man's face.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Starting of the End of Peace_**

Shinn and Lunamaria were waiting at the counter. It seemed to them that their line is the slowest. Other customers seem to be going through the other counters like a smooth-flowing stream. Shinn is getting more and more impatient when they suddenly heard a conversation behind them that got their attention.

"Did you hear Lycus Yamato sing at the Playground Area just now?"

"Oh yes. Not only does she sings sweetly like her mother, she also looks a lot like her. Too bad an officer from Orb took them away before she can sing another song."

Shinn immediately turn to them. "Excuse me, but did you just say someone took the kids away?"

They looked slightly shocked by Shinn sudden reaction. But still they answered. "Yeah, a huge man with a black goatee." Without warning, Shinn and Lunamaria leapt out of the line and ran, leaving their groceries behind and shocked stares from other customers and cashiers.

"Darn! They're not here!"

"Shinn stay calm. Let me call Cagalli and ask her. And you can try to ask the people around," Lunamaria told Shinn.

Seconds later, "Hello, Cagalli speaking. Anything Lunamaria?"

"Cagalli, did you send anybody from your office to pick up our children from the mall?" "No, why?" "Oh dear……" Lunamaria had suddenly lost her words.

"Lunamaria, what happened? Tell me." Cagalli was sounding anxious. Suddenly, he heard a male's voice swearing.

"Shinn, what's wrong? Anything about the kids?"

"ZAFT."

"What?" asked Lunamaria and Cagalli in unison.

"A janitor just told me. She saw our children went into a ZAKU."

_At Cagalli's office……._

Kira and Athrun rushed into the room. The others are already waiting. Cagalli was trying to contact the Chairman. "I demand to see the Chairman this instance!" She ordered through her screen.

A few seconds later, Valarie Tana appeared. "I've been expecting you, Madam Cagalli," she spoke.

"Then I don't suppose you are going to tell us why does ZAFT take our children without informing us?" Cagalli found it hard to control herself.

"Your son and his friends had been kidnapped?" Tana sounded shock.

"Don't play games with us. There's witness who saw that a ZAKU pilot took them away!"

"Madam Cagalli, this is not the work by ZAFT. I'm afraid that it could be done by a rebel faction, which I was going to warn you and your country about," the chairman replied.

"A rebel faction!" Those who were sitting, like Lacus and Meyrin, stood up upon hearing those words.

"Yes. A few days ago, three of ZAFT's major mobile suit army camps and one Mass Driver at PLANT had been taken over by them. The rebels had removed every single piece of equipment and firearms in an amazing speed into space and I am truly sorry to say that we still have no trace of them."

Athrun popped out a question. "But why would they want to abduct our children? If it is ZAFT they are rebelling against, surely Orb has nothing to do with it?"

"On the contrary Mr. Zala," she said in a graver tone, "All of us here have almost everything to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"Mr. Zala, Mrs. Yamato, while the two of you were still at PLANT many years ago, do you know the name Prof. Kuga Otstanayo?"

Lacus recalled for a moment, and then she spoke. "Isn't he a genius in the fields of biomechanics, super-weaponry and artificial intelligence?"

"And also a Natural hater, like my father." All of them remained silent for a while.

Valarie Tana spoke again. "Sorry to remind you of something painful,"

"It's alright," Athrun said.

"So, what does he want with our children?" Kira asked.

"We have……" ZZzttt……zzZtt…… "What's going on!" Cagalli pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened. The screen is still blurred.

"I think there's some other signal trying to reach you." Shinn pointed out. Sure enough, the screen suddenly went back to focus.

"Good afternoon, Cagalli Yula Attha." It's a male voice, but they can't see the speaker, for he had turned the back of his chair on them. "Who are you? I order you to tell me now!" Cagalli demanded.

"My, my. You sure need to learn your manners, especially when it comes to speaking with someone far more superior than you, Natural bitch."

"What did you say to my wife!" Athrun banged on the desk.

"Silence traitor! You, who lower yourself by allying with the Naturals, have no right to be speaking like this to me, a true Coordinator."

This time, Kira spoke. "I take it that you are, Prof. Kuga Otstanayo?"

"Indeed. Good to see that you can get that information through that thick skull of yours." Kira ignored the insult. "Where are our sons and daughters?" Kira continued.

"If you ever want to see them again, follow my instructions. By tomorrow morning, come to the South China Sea and wait at the sky above the Mariana Trench. And also, I only want a certain number of people to be there. I want Strike Rouge, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny and Impulse with their pilots each. Remember, go by yourselves if you value your children's lives."

The interrupting transmission ended. Valarie Tana reappeared. "What happened just now?"

Cagalli seemed to have lost her voice, therefore Athrun spoke in her place. "It's Otstanayo. He contacted us and ……" It took Athrun about 2 or 3 minutes to tell everything.

"I see. What will you do next?" she asked.

"We don't have a choice. We'll go as he wanted to," he replied.

"May I suggest that I send some ZAFT soldiers with you? You don't have to take them along. They can stay about 10km from you. That way, if anything happens, you will have back-up."

"Thank you for the offer. And I am truly sorry for accusing ZAFT without further investigation." Cagalli apologized.

"It's alright. It's a parent's nature to be concern of their child's safety. I shall contact the ZAFT embassy and give them orders to assist you in anyway you wish."

"Thank you. We are truly grateful for your help." The transmission between the two leaders ended.

* * *

"Damn that Dearka! I swear, that guy dates more than he pilots these days," Yzak complained as he dialled his friend's phone number. "So, have you contacted Flaga?" Yzak asked Athrun as he waited for Dearka to answer.

"He and Murrue will come later, after they send their son and Capt. Thalia's son to the day-care." Athrun told him.

* * *

At the beach, Dearka and Miriallia are having a volleyball match against two of her friends. They were about to start their third round when his phone rang.

"Excuse me, Yzak calling." He took his phone from his bag. "What's up Yzak?"

"I'll tell you what's up, as soon as you get your butt right on the chair in front of my desk! And I mean NOW!"

Miriallia can clearly hear what her boyfriend's silver-haired pal/superior is shouting. "Chill Yzak," Dearka moved the phone a bit further from his ear. "What's the problem?"

"A rebel faction against ZAFT had kidnapped Athrun's son and his friends, that's the problem. We have received orders from the Chairman herself to help rescue them. So, what are you waiting for? GET BACK NOW!" The line went off.

"I heard what he shouted. Let's go." Miriallia said.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Discovery**_

Akira woke up and found his sister sleeping on his back. "Lycus, Lycus, wake up."

Lycus opened her eyes a little and sat up. "Where are we?" she asked.

Akira shook his head. Beside them, their friends started to wake up. Stellar looked at her watch. "It's already seven o'clock! Where are we and what are we doing here?"

"I don't know. All I can remember is that all of us went into a mobile suit. Then we were flying into the sky. That man that Aunt Cagalli sent gave us some cakes. I remember that I fell asleep after I took one of those." Ray recalled.

The six of them stood to their feet and walked towards the door. "The doorknob's too high. Akira, give me a lift."

"O.k. Athura."

Just as Athura was about to climb onto Akira's back, the door opened and the same man who brought them here came in. "Ah, you have awaken. Here's your dinner." He laid down some plastics containers.

"Where are my mum and dad?" Athura asked.

"They are still busy preparing the surprise they had planned for you all. So be good and wait patiently," he said. The children believed him, not knowing what awaits them.

_At Yzak's meeting room……_

"Captain Murrue, you will take the Archangel with some of the mobile suits to this location. There, Athrun and the others will go to the specific spot. Then, Flaga and Wattfield with their mobile suits will be on stand-by mode. If anything happens, Dearka, you will lead our ships to spread out and surround the area. In the meantime, Flaga, Wattfield and I will rush to Athrun and the others with the Orb mobile suits." Yzak went through the plan with the others.

"What about the Eternal?" Lacus asked.

"Eternal will come in a bit later. I am hoping that the Eternal could be used to station the special team that Miss Tana just sent us. Their mission is to capture Otstanayo and bring him back to ZAFT."

"Very well. I'll take care of that." Lacus replied.

"Thank you Lacus. Now, Dearka, make sure everything's ready. We'll leave as soon as possible."

* * *

"This is getting really boring," Mayu yawned. "What are Aunty Cagalli and Uncle Athrun planning anyway?"

"I don't know," Athura replied.

The six children had all done their homework. Lycus and Stellar are playing Tic-Tac-Toe while Ray played with a paper plane that he made. "Akira, are you asleep?"

Akira had been very quiet. He had found a thick book somewhere and started reading it. The others thought it might be boring as they saw no pictures at the front. "No," Akira answered as he looked up.

"You know, I sometimes wonder, can you really remember all the books that you read?" Mayu asked curiously. She had been told that Akira had started reading books that are meant for older kids.

"Most of them. I think this book is about some sort of machine. I found many words with connections to machinery," Akira said, holding up his computer dictionary that he usually kept in his bag that he usually brought along with him no matter where he go. Ray went to the book and read the front page. It reads: Project Hades.

"Hades, what is a Hades?" he asked. Nobody answered, except for Akira.

"Hades is a Greek god. His name means 'unseen one'," he explained to his friends.

"You do know a lot, don't you? No wonder you're our second leader." Athura said.

"Hey, just because you're older than me, that doesn't make you the first," Akira said.

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"It does!"

"Does not!" Akira took a pillow from nearby and gave his friend a playful hit.

"Pillow fight!" Ray cried.

Soon, all of them grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other. They all laughed as they did that. About 15 minutes later, they stopped to rest. "Say, what does Hades got to do with a machine?" Stellar asked.

"Maybe it's a Gundam! Or a ship! Remember the ship Minerva and the Gaia Gundam Mom and Dad told us about? Dad says those are the names of Greek Goddesses!" Mayu exclaimed.

The children immediately turn their attention to the book that Akira is reading. They like to talk about Gundams. "Akira, let me see it. Maybe there are pictures in it." Athura flipped the pages of the book. Finally, in the middle, they found what they want.

"Wow, would you look at that!" Ray exclaimed.

Their eyes were fixed on a silver-black Gundam. "Look at the wings. They look a little like my dad's Strike Freedom's. Only that this Gundam has 10." Lycus pointed at one of the pictures.

"Look at such board shields at both of its arms. I bet they can defend it from almost everything." Mayu said.

"Look At the two swords on its back! It's as long as the Gundam itself. I wonder where the gun (beam rifle) is?" Ray asked.

They flipped a few more pages. "Looks like it doesn't have any guns. But it does have cannons on its shoulders and waist like Freedom, only the cannons are longer and bigger." Athura scanned the pages. "It also has a scorpion-like tail."

They flipped the pages and found more pictures of the Gundam of different angles. They flipped until the last pictures. Then they found the pages with only words again. Akira continued reading while the others look for something else to do. Hours later, they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Appearance**_

Kira woke up. Birdie, his robotic bird perched on his forehead. He sat up. Birdie took off and landed beside an immobilized purple robotic bird. If yesterday's incident didn't happen, Akira would be playing with it now. He would have been eager to turn it on after he came back. The same thing would go for Lycus too. Lacus had got her a purple Haro. Beside him, Lacus slowly awaken. "Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just can't help worrying about them"

Lacus sat up and hugged Kira. "I feel the same way too. Promise me that you will come back safely together with our little angels."

"I promise."

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Shinn and Lunamaria ate their breakfast quietly. "Lacus, we have a signal from the Archangel," Meyrin told her.

"Put it through," Lacus said.

"Lacus, are they ready?" Murrue asked. Shinn nodded, followed by Kira and Lunamaria. The time has come. The pilots went into their mobile suits, in Lunamaria's case, her jet (Core Splendor).

_CLEAR. CLEAR. CLEAR. LAUNCH. _"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, TAKE OFF!"

_CLEAR. CLEAR. CLEAR. LAUNCH. _"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, TAKE OFF!"

_CLEAR. CLEAR. CLEAR. LAUNCH. _"Lunamaria Asuka, Core Splendor, TAKE OFF!"

(Meyrin's voice) "Force Silhouette, LAUNCH!"

As soon as the Core Splendor got out of the Eternal, it immediately transformed and merged with the Force Silhouette and became Force Impulse Gundam. As Lunamaria joined Kira and Shinn, Cagalli and Athrun came from the front.

"Lacus, give me the METEOR system," Athrun said.

"Kira, do you need it?" "No, I don't think so." The right side of Eternal opened and released one of the METEOR systems. Infinite Justice attached itself to it. Then, the five Gundams zoomed forward at top speed.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" A rough voice asked.

"No, but they are 3 km away from here." A male voice replied. "Good. Set up the force field. After they are destroyed, killed the brats and send out our secret weapon." "Yes sir."

At the Archangel, Flaga and Wattfield are waiting by their mobile suits. Wattfield still managed to make some coffee for himself and Flaga. They had just drunk the last drop when Miriallia's voice sounded through the Archangel.

"All pilots be ready to launch. There is an emergency outside. Commander Flaga and Mr. Waltfeld, please come to the bridge immediately."

"What happened?" Flaga asked.

"See for yourselves," Murrue said, pointing in front. "Fire the Gottfried cannons!" She ordered. To the two men's surprise, the cannons' ammo hit nothing, but were blocked from going forward.

"What in the world……?" Wattfield and Flaga was shocked to see such a thing.

A grenade was thrown towards the front, and same, it hit nothing but can't go forward. "No good. That grenade can't penetrate through it," Dearka said through his communicator.

Yzak piloted his white GOUF Ignited forward with a beam saber in its hand. He tried to slice the whatever-is-in-front-thing, but failed. "Damn! What is this stupid thing!" He shouted.

Miriallia checked on the computer. "From the data we got, it seems that we are blocked by some kind of force field, and I think we had just been cut off communication to Kira and the others."

Yzak lost his patience. "Darn you Otstanayo!" He gave an order through his communicator. "This is Commander Jule speaking to the ZAFT fleet. Every army personnel, except the special squad in the Eternal, power-up all the firearms you got and give the force field everything you got!"

Murrue also gave similar orders. Orb's mobile suits were launched from the Archangel. Then they blast the force field non-stop together with the battleships on the ocean. As soon as Akatsuki and Gaia had taken off, she ordered to fire the Lohengrin. Soon, the sky was filled with lasers, positron beams, missiles and beam sabers that were attacking something invisible.

_Somewhere else……_

"Finally, opportunity knocks." A man in his thirties spoke to himself. "Captain, gather more information. This is exactly what we need," he spoke to his laptop.

"Yes sir."

The man poured himself a glass of whisky and took a sip. "Now, I'll just wait for the Coordinators to kill each other." He grinned evilly, apparently satisfied with this thought.

_9 km from the Archangel……_

Kira and the other pilots are reaching their destination. During his flight, he wondered if his children and their friends are safe and sound. He also wondered why they were suddenly cut off communication from the Archangel and the Eternal. By the time they reached there, they found nothing out of ordinary.

"Do you think we should dive into the water?" Cagalli suggested.

Before any reply can be made, their radars sounded a warning. Two black ZAKUs appeared from the water and sped towards them with two beam sabers in each arms. Kira took aim and fired at the limbs and main cameras, leaving only the cockpits. However, the cockpits that were left still managed to stay airborne. Then they rocketed towards Strike Freedom unexpectedly and self-destruct.

"Kira!"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. And the Freedom isn't much damaged either." Kira replied.

"What in the world are they thinking! Why would they self-destruct to destroy us! Can't they think properly!" Shinn asked. Nobody said anything, except a new voice from their communicator.

"Indeed, hot-head. They can't think for themselves. These droids just do exactly what we told them to."

The five pilots thought they heard wrongly. Droids?

"They pilot better than most humans pilots do. Now, its time for your doom!" As the voiced died down, more and more ZAKUs emerged from the water and started launching attacks at them. Given no choice, the five of them started fighting back. They fought bravely, shooting, shielding, flying, dodging, stabbing, and slashing with all their might and skills. Yet, the enemies' number doesn't seem to be decreasing. "Just how many are there!" Cagalli cried as her Strike Rouge blasted a ZAKU that was trying to attack her from behind. The battle was getting wilder when suddenly; some strange wires shot out from the ocean and tied up Force Impulse and Strike Rouge.

"What……" Lunamaria and Cagalli tried hard to break their Gundams free, but failed. Meanwhile, the guys soon find themselves facing the same problems. Furthermore, the strange wires also stopped Kira from using Strike Freedom's DRAGOON units, Athrun from using the METEOR system, and Shinn from using Destiny's weapons.

As they struggled to break free, their radars sensed another object, something big. Then a ship surfaced from the ocean. It looked like the Minerva, but 1.5 times the size of it.

The voice that they heard just now started talking again. "Ah, the sweet smell of victory. Now, let the execution begin. Who should I begin with?" Complete silence for a few seconds, then, "How about ladies first? I think the Princess should have the honour of going first." He gave a cruel laughed after that. Kira and Athrun tried even harder to break free, but their Gundams still won't budge.

A black ZAKU activated its beam saber. "Goodbye, Natural." The ZAKU then zoomed towards Strike Rouge, with the beam saber positioned at the cockpit. It seemed to be the end for Cagalli, then, suddenly something extraordinary happened. The saber, that was supposed to stab Strike Rouge's cockpit, seemed to be block by something unable to be seen. After that, to their amazement, the ZAKU seemed to be punched, although Strike Rouge still can't move. Then, Cagalli heard a voice that she never expected at all.

"There's no way I gonna let anyone hurt my mom!"

"Athura? Is that really you?" Cagalli asked anxiously.

"Then, she heard her nephew's voice. "Ray, push that button so that they could see us." As soon as he said that, the thing that defended Cagalli appeared. Its appearance caused uproar within the enemy ship.

"It can't be! Contact the underwater base now! That… that's Hades Gundam!" the captain of the ship ordered with a panic tone in his voice.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Hades Gundam**_

The ZAKU that tried to attack Strike Rouge won't give up. It got back into position and tried to kill Cagalli again.

"Athura, pull that lever and cut that thing!" Akira shouted.

_A golden-yellow stone appeared. It shattered into a million particles. _

"I'll make you pay for trying to hurt my mom!" Athura yelled as he pulled the lever. Three beam sabers emitted from Hades's right fist _(like the style of Wolverine from X-Men draws his claws)_, then Athura made the Gundam to move its fist upwards, slicing the black ZAKU in half.

"Stellar, you free my dad and the others while I free my mom," Athura said to Stellar, who was sitting behind him. Between his seat and her seat was another set of controls.

"Alright!" Stellar pressed a button, and two of the DRAGOON units detached. Athura activated three anti-amour knives from the mobile suit's left fist _(also like the style of Wolverine from X-Men draws his claws)_ and cut off the wires tangling Strike Rouge, while the detached DRAGOON units zoomed towards the other Gundams and slashed off the wires like some sort of mobile anti-ship swords.

"Lycus, take the communicator. Akira, continue to tell us what to push." He sounded exactly like the way Athrun gave orders in the army. As soon as the five Gundams were freed, they immediately sprang back into action.

The entire battle changed. The rebel fleet panicked as they never expected any interference.

"What in the world is going on here? Just who is piloting that mobile suit!" The captain of the ship thundered as he jumped up and down. As he did that, his hat and wig fell off, revealing his bald head. The crew would have laughed if the situation hadn't gone haywire.

At the battlefield, the droids received a new order. Their mission: Get Hades back at any means necessary.

Inside Hades, Akira stood on the seat where Mayu and Stellar were sitting. In front of them, sat Athura and Ray. Lycus, like his brother, was standing on their seat, holding a communicator.

"Kids, get out of here. This is too dangerous," Shinn told them. "Lunamaria, lead them back to the Archangel or the Eternal. We will cover you."

"Got it Shinn. Kids, come with me." Force Impulse zoomed forward.

"But Aunty Lunamaria, just now we heard the bad men saying that they had a machine somewhere around here that blocked Aunty Murrue's ship and mom's ship from reaching us. Shouldn't we destroy it first?" Lycus asked.

Before Lunamaria can answer, Ray and Athura had both pushed a lever, making Hades Gundam rocketed upwards. "Kids! Get back here right now!" Force Impulse gave chase. Behind them, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and Shinn were trying to prevent the black ZAKUs from getting near.

"Mayu! Ray! Stellar! You three and your friends better come to me right now or I'll ground you!" Lunamaria shouted through her communicator. As soon as she said that, Hades Gundam came to a stop.

"That's more like it. Now kids……" Before she can complete what she tried to say, Hades took its two swords from behind and slashed through the air. SWISH! An odd looking machine appeared from nowhere, sliced in half.

"How do you know something's there?' Lunamaria asked in a surprised voice.

"Akira told us to activate the special radar. It enables us to see invisible objects." Lycus said.

'How in the world does my son know how to control that thing?' Kira thought to himself.

After the machine is destroyed, the pilots received a signal. "Zt…zZt…This is the E…nal…I …at…Th…Eternal…" "Akira, its mom!" Lycus exclaimed.

_10km away……_

"Good! Now that the annoying wall is gone, let's go get them!" Akatsuki zoomed forward with Gaia, Blaze ZAKU Phantom and GOUF Ignited.

"Yeah, let's show them why shouldn't they mess with the Tiger and the Hawk," Andrew said with a grin.

Yzak was trying to contact Athrun. "Athrun, this is Yzak. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. You guys better come quick, their numbers are getting more and I'm afraid we can't take them on alone. Also, half of my METEOR system is damaged."

"We're on our way. Just hang on."

It doesn't take a long time for both sides to meet.

"Captain! It's the Archangel, Eternal, ZAFT troops and the Orb navy in front of us!" a crew member of the enemy mother ship shouted.

The captain seemed to have lost his nerve. "Arrgh! Just kill them! Kill them all! Charge the Mega-Tannhausser!"

On the other side, Captain Murrue gave her orders. "Charge the Lohengrin to full power and aim at the main thrusters of the ship. Be sure not to hit the cockpit as we need them to be questioned." Then Miriallia spotted something on the computer.

"Captain! They have their positron weapon aimed at all of us! And this thing is 2/5 of the size of the ship!"

"Steer clear of its range! Full power to the engines and main thrusters!" Murrue immediately ordered.

"It's no use!" Another crew member cried. "Though it requires time to be charged, but its range is too wide! We'll never make it!" All the mobile suits immediately tried to blast the cannon, but it was defended by a positron deflector.

At the same time, the kids saw the warning on the radar. "Akira, what does that mean?" Athura asked pointing at the screen that showed:** WARNING! WARNING! WITHIN POSITRON CANNON FIRING RANGE!**

"Never mind that now! Athura! Ray! Quickly pressed those small flashing buttons! Lycus, open that white lid and pulled the lever downwards. Others, go and help her. That thing's gonna be hard to use. Athura, you stay and aim at the enemy's cannon-thing. Quick, we have no time to lose!"

"Kids, fly back to Orb! We'll cover you! Hurry before it's too late!" Kira shouted through the communicator.

"No way Uncle Kira! We are not leaving by ourselves!"Athura shouted back. Meanwhile, the positron cannon is fully charged.

"Fire!" the bald captain cried as Akira said "Now!". He and his friends let go of the lever and a beam of gamma ray fired from the cannon at Hades Gundam's abdomen. The gamma ray hit the positron beam before it hit anything, then it shot through the positron beam and hit the enemy ship, destroying its cannon, engine and part of the bridge.

'That beam, it looks like……Genesis……' Kira recalled stabbing Providence and pushing it to the front of Genesis, which fired and destroyed the Gundam. It had been years since he saw the Genesis in action. Now, he had seen a smaller version of it, but almost as deadly. Immediately after the mother ship is shot, all the black ZAKUs suddenly stopped. One by one, they fell into the sea below them.

"What happened?" Shinn asked.

"Probably the device that controlled the droids was damaged. Without it, the droids may have deactivated themselves," Athrun replied.

Yzak gave his order to the special squad to raid the now sunken enemy ship and the underwater base. The battle is over, and the kids are safe and sound.

On their way back to the Eternal and the Archangel, the kids were enjoying their flight. "Whee! So this is how piloting a Gundam feels like," Ray said as they made Hades flew around here and there.

"Alright kids, slow down. We have reached the Eternal, which is your mother's ship, Akira and Lycus. You need to land and get out from the mobile suit."

"Awww……Okay……" they sounded reluctant as they slowly landed. Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn and Lunamaria got out from their Gundams. Lacus and Meyrin rushed to them.

"Where are the children?" Lacus asked anxiously.

"Still in that mobile suit," Kira answered, pointing at Hades. The cockpit opened, but none of them came down.

Then, Akira's voice came from above. "Err, dad, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Erm, er, we can't get out through the back, and we are all afraid to go down through the front on the rope like how you did……"


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: The kids told what happened_**

Kira and Athrun took them down from the mobile suit. As soon as they touched the ground, the kids hugged their parents tightly. "It feels great to have you back," Lacus said as she kissed her twins. A tear of happiness fell from her eyes.

As Lycus turned to hug Kira, he noticed that her neck is red. "Lycus, what happened to your neck?" Kira asked worriedly.

"A bad man tried to strangle her, that's why," Athura said over Cagalli's shoulder.

"Yeah, a big fat bad man," Stellar added.

"Come dear. Let's go and see the doctor." Lacus said. "O.K. mom."

At the medical room, Athura started telling what happened. "Yesterday, a big man in an Orb officer uniform pretended that mom sent him and took him to his mobile suit. Then he gave us some cakes that made us sleep after we ate them. After that, we were brought to a room. The fat man told us to wait there. So we waited."

"Until we were very, very bored," Ray said. "Then Akira found the book about the Gundam that we rode just now. He read it and found that there are a lot of pictures in it." Akira took the book out of his bag. Kira took it and took a look.

"This……this is the manual for that silver-black Gundam! Akira, are you telling me that you actually read this?" Before Akira can reply, Athura said, "Of course he did! He's the one who know what to push when we were in the Gundam."

All of them looked at Akira, who was blushing. "I didn't remember all of it. Just a little," he said.

'This is so unbelievable. Just four years old and my son can remember the basics of piloting a Gundam,' Lacus thought to herself. 'He must have got it from Kira.' She smiled at the thought.

"I suppose the kidnapper must feel stupid now, locking up the kids with a copy of the manual," Shinn said.

"But it was Athura, Ray, Mayu and Stellar who fought." Akira said.

"And when fighting to protect Aunt Cagalli, Athura's eyes changed. It seemed bigger, and a little scary," Ray added.

Now, it was Cagalli's and Athrun's turn to be surprised. 'Athura went into SEED mode at such tender age? This is simply unbelievable.' Both of them thought.

Athura continued.

"Nothing happened last night. When we woke up in the morning, we found the door opened a little. We decided to go out. It was then we passed by a room with the man that brought us to that place. We were just about to call him when we heard him talking to another person in front of his computer. 'Yes sir. I have locked up the brats. We peeked into the room and saw that he was talking to a bald man on his computer. "Excellent. Now I shall prepare to destroy Strike Freedom, Strike Rouge, Infinite Justice, Impulse and Destiny." Then he disappeared from the screen. I immediately went in front of him. 'You! My mom didn't send you, did she? You kidnapped us right?' I shouted at him. He was a little shocked to see us, but he still grinned. 'How much have you heard?' he asked. "Everything, especially the part that you wanted to destroy our parents' Gundam!' He laughed and said that we won't be anything to do about it and called us little babies. Then Ray shouted, 'I want to hit you in the face!'." "But before I can reach, him, he held me by the collar and threw me aside." Ray added. "Then Lycus took down her hairpin from her hair and pricked him hard in the leg and stomp his foot at the same time. The bad man got mad and tried to strangle her." "Oh dear. That's so cruel. Does it still hurt, Lycus?" Cagalli asked her niece. "No, I am alright. Mom put some thing on my neck that made me feel better. But maybe Ray is hurt. He got thrown against the wall," Lycus said. "Nah, I'm alright. He didn't throw me that hard," Ray said as Lunamaria and Shinn started checking his body for injuries. "So how did you save her?" Lacus asked. "We all started attacking him. I poke him with my sharp pencils and hit him with my bag. Mayu and Stellar bit him as hard as they could. Then Akira leapt on a chair and hit his head with a coffee mug. The mug broke, and then the bad man bled and fainted. The girls checked on Lycus while Akira and I helped Ray."

"We ran out of there as fast as possible. We simply ran and dodged a few strangers until we reached the place."

"The place?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, the place where we found Hades Gundam. We unknowingly walked into the cockpit, and Akira immediately recognised the controls. He found the communicator and tried to contact you, Uncle Kira. He hopes to warn you, but instead he overheard a conversation that says that they had managed to block your reinforcements. We continued to listen and heard that they will be sending a big, big ship and loads of ZAKOs, ZAKUs, I don't know, to kill you. Instantly, I told them to take their seats at the pilots' seats. I also told Akira to stand on the back seat so that he can see both controls and teach us what to push."

"My brave little commander," Athrun said as he ruffled his son's hair. "You made quite fine plans for your age."

"He must have got it from both you and Cagalli," Shinn commented.

Athura smiled and went on. "Akira told us how to make it invisible. Then we blasted our way out and finally joined you at the surface." Athura ended his story.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Questions and answers_**

Back at Orb, Kira, Lacus and Lunamaria took the kids back, while Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Yzak and Dearka went to see the prisoners.

"We should question the captain, but he's unconscious," Yzak told them. "And from the description that your son gave, we found the kidnapper."

They reached a cell, inside the cell sat a fat man with black goatee, his hands cuffed behind his back. The guards let Athrun and the others into the cell. "Alright Gutterhos. Do you know who am I?" Yzak asked.

"You are Yzak Jule, a total idiot who befriends Naturals like that blonde dirt beside that blue-haired pal of yours," he said, shaking his head towards Cagalli.

Athrun, Cagalli and Yzak looked as if there is nothing better to do in the world than to beat this guy into a pulp. Seeing his friends are angry, Dearka took over. "Look here, you are now a prisoner of ZAFT. So why don't you just cooperate and answer our question truthfully?"

"And if I don't what are you going to do? Kill me? My offence is not punishable by death, as stated by ZAFT's law. So, throw me into jail and lock me up forever. I am not telling anything," he said stubbornly.

"Oh, but kidnapping family members of Orb's high ranking personnel is punishable by death according to Orb's law. Do I have to remind you that one of the six that you kidnapped is my son?" Cagalli said.

Athrun and the others thought they heard wrongly. Since when does Orb have this law? Gutterhos, however, just laughed. "So, what's the big deal? I am to be tried by ZAFT, not by your silly neutral country."

"But Chairman Tana had spoken to me and just sent this through Commander Jule here," Cagalli said as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. The four males looked at each other. What in the world is this girl talking about? Cagalli unfolded the paper, revealing the official logo of ZAFT and the signature of Valarie Tana. Before any of them can read the contents, Cagalli kept the paper.

"Do you know what that is?" Cagalli asked the prisoner in a menacing tone. "Let me tell you. Chairman Tana had kindly given Orb the permission to handle the kidnapper, which is you. From the paper you seen just now, she had clearly stated that she gives full power to Orb to put you to trial or to punish you. In other words, you are under Orb's mercy, not ZAFT's."

Seeing the slight scared look in the prisoner's eyes, Cagalli added, "This means, as I said about the crime of kidnapping people like my son in Orb, the gallows awaits you." Cagalli ended with a sly and wicked grin.

"The…the…ga…gallows?" It was very obvious that the fat man was terribly frightened by the prospect of being hanged. Athrun, Shinn, Yzak and Dearka now understand what Cagalli is up to, therefore they played along.

"Since you refused to give us any information, there's no reason to lighten your sentence," Shinn said, trying hard not to laugh at the frightened look on the fat prisoner's face.

"Hey Cagalli, need help with the platform? Yzak can check the platform floor while I can check the ropes. And Athrun can drag him to be hanged this very minute," Dearka said. Athrun moved forward, as if he meant to do what Dearka had said.

"Arggh! Alright! I'll tell you everything I know! Just don't hang me!" Gutterhos shouted.

'How ironic and pathetic. This guy who feared of being killed is supposed to be a part of a rebel fleet?' Yzak thought to himself.

"We're listening," Athrun said.

"The professor intended to destroy you people first, as you all are the best pilots there are. Then he will kill the Coordinators on Earth, those who are not on his side, that is. He thinks that without Coordinators to help, the Naturals on Earth will be helpless, thus giving him a clear path to slaughter the entire Natural population. To him, Earth Alliance is just a freshly laid egg that he can simply crush with his hands. After that, he will take out PLANT."

"Tell us where he is." Yzak commanded.

"I really don't know. None of us know where exactly he is. We just received his orders and do it," Gutterhos answered.

"Anything else?" Shinn asked.

"Yes. He found the remains of his brother and had revived him and turned him into a cyborg. And now, he found someone else to work on."

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka looked a little frightened by this, but each of them hid this feeling.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's everything I know. I won't be hanged now, would I?" He sounded hopeful.

Cagalli thought for a moment, and said, "I think I will let ZAFT decide your fate."

The five of them walked out of the prison complex. Once outside, Athrun asked, "What exactly is the paper that you shown just now?"

Cagalli smiled. "Oh this? It's just some letter I received from ZAFT two weeks ago." She took out the letter for the four to read.

Suddenly, Dearka thought of something. "Shinn, Cagalli, had you two heard of 'The Grim Reaper of ZAFT'?"

"Pardon?"

"You mean Gilsor Otstanayo, brother of the rebel leader?" Athrun asked.

"Who else?"

"You mean the guy who is now a cyborg, from what we heard just now?" Shinn asked.

"Yes, and believe me, he's extremely dangerous, from what we heard when Athrun, Yzak and I were still training at ZAFT," Dearka said.

"In what way?" Cagalli asked.

"He claimed that he killed more Naturals than anybody in the army." Yzak said.

"Put it this way: Pitch 100 ZAFT soldiers against 100 Earth Alliance (EA) soldiers, each of them armed with only a blade and a machine gun. If this guy was among the ZAFT soldiers, ZAFT will be victorious because he will single-handedly kill 40 of the Earth Alliance soldiers." Athrun said.

"And now he's back from the dead….." Dearka didn't complete his sentence. He, Athrun and Yzak doesn't even want to think about it.

"'Back from the dead', you say?" Shinn was puzzled by that phrase, and so was Cagalli. Dearka told them the story.

"Thanks to his bloodthirstiness, EA set a trap for him. During an intense battle, EA let out the news that 50 Natural civilians was hiding in an underground base nearby. Upon knowing this, Gilsor went to the base. When he got there he realized it was a trap. But it was too late. EA locked him in there, and blew up the place." Cagalli gave a little gasp.

"And remember what that fat guy had say? '_And now, he found someone else to_ _work on._' Work _on._ Do you think he's making another madman cyborg?" Shinn pointed out.

"Who else could he make?" Yzak asked.

"I don't know, maybe……" Athrun lowered his voice. "My father, perhaps?"

None of them like the sound of that. Suddenly, a phone ringing distracted them. "Excuse me," Cagalli went aside to answer her phone call. A minute later, her expression changed. She immediately pulled Athrun into the car. "Sorry, but we have got to go. Personal problems," she told Shinn, Yzak and Dearka.

As they drove back, Athrun asked anxiously, "What is it? Something happened to Athura?"

"No, not about him. You remember the jerk I nearly get married with?" Cagalli asked. Athrun's face turned a little sour, remembering that stupid man who nearly got his wife.

"Yeah. He got himself half killed, due to getting crush by a falling mobile suit. I am still amazed that he can survive,"

"Then he was sent to another country for treatment, and I thought we had seen the last of him," Cagalli said.

"Err, didn't we?" Athrun asked.

"No. And he decided to return tomorrow." Cagalli sighed.

"I beg your pardon?" Athrun wished he had heard wrongly.

Cagalli glared at him. "Athrun, don't make me repeat this again. Yuuna…Roma…Seiran…that stupid, good-for-nothing, crazy idiot …is…coming…back…to…Orb!


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: The 'guest'_**

Birdie perched on Lycus's shoulder. In front of her and her brother were a just activated mechanical purple bird and a purple round robot. Lacus's pink Haro joined the purple one and the two started bouncing around Lycus and kept on saying "Haro, Haro" Lycus laughed at the two. Beside her, Akira played with his new mechanical pet which he named 'Pidgey'.

"Let's show Mayu, Ray and Stellar our new pets," Lycus said as her Haro jumped into her hands.

"Okay sis," Akira said as they walked to the stairs. Birdie followed them.

The two of them went over to Shinn's yard, where Mayu, Ray and Stellar are playing with their puppy. **(Note: In this story, Shinn and his family lived beside Kira and his family) **

"Ray! Mayu! Stellar! Look what sis and I got!" Akira said as Pidgey flew around the triplets and landed on the puppy's head. Lycus's Haro bounced in front of them and then rolled around like a ball, causing the puppy to chase it around.

"Your new pets are funny. They look like Uncle Kira's and Aunty Lacus's pets," Stellar said.

"Thank you Stellar. Want to play with them?" Lycus invited.

The five of them ran and jumped in the yard. They were truly enjoying themselves with their pets. Kira came to them and Birdie flew to him.

"Hey kids, you want to go to Athrun's house?" he asked.

"O.k." they replied as Ray took his puppy back to its doghouse. Then he went to tell Lunamaria that he and his sisters are going to Athrun's house.

"All of you ready? Good. Let's get into the car. Lacus is already waiting," Kira said to them.

Athrun sat in the living room. Somehow, although he knew he shouldn't, he had a feeling of dislike towards someone. _'Why am I feeling like this? Cagalli and I are married for years, we even have a son! So why am I worrying?' _He then remembered the conversation he had with Kira and Lacus on the computer just now.

_The conversation 10 minutes ago……_

"Well I suppose I do understand how you feel right now. As a husband, I sometimes get jealous when some guy tries to get close to Lacus," Kira said on the computer.

"Athrun, just try not to think too much about it. And don't get over-protective. I don't like it when Kira does that to me," Lacus said.

"Since when I became over-protective towards you? To the kids and Cagalli, sometimes perhaps, but never _over_-protective towards you right?" Kira protested with a smile.

"Right, you go _extremely _over-protective," Lacus gave a small laugh. Kira grinned. "I can be more than that if you want."

Athrun coughed, bringing back their attention. "Just in case, can you come over and keep an eye on me? I'm kind of afraid that I might do something stupid."

Kira and Lacus laughed and agreed.

_End of short flashback……_

"They should be here by now," Athrun said to himself. A minute later, the door bell rang.

"Athura, please see who's at the door. I'm a little busy with some paper work here," Cagalli said from her study.

Athura went and opened the door. He found himself staring at a tall man. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am just about to ask you the same thing, little boy," the man replied. Athrun heard the conversation and went to see who it is.

"Yuuna!"

"Athrun!"

The two men stared at each other for a moment while Athura went to see Cagalli. Without being invited, Yuuna stepped into the house.

"So, you are still Cagalli's bodyguard?" Yuuna asked.

"No, but……" Yuuna interrupted him with another question before he can complete his sentence.

"Who's that boy who looks like you? What is he doing here anyway?" he asked. **(Note: Stupid, isn't he? The reason whyI brought him back is just to make a fool out of him)**

"Why shouldn't he be here? He's my son," Cagalli's voice came from the back.

"Mommy, who is this, and why does his right leg looked as if it is made out of plastic?" Athura asked Cagalli.

"Your son……?" Yuuna's mouth fell open.

"Hello Athrun. I see your guest has arrived," Kira and Lacus appeared at the door. Behind them, the kids greeted Athrun and Cagalli and went off with Athura to play outside.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Yuuna gets to know some things_**

"Yuuna, would you like to have a seat?" Athrun asked.

"What, oh, yes, seat……" Yuuna obviously hadn't recovered from shock. Kira was suppressing his laugh as he saw Yuuna's expression.

As they sat down, Cagalli introduced Yuuna to Kira and Lacus. "Yuuna, this is my brother, Kira Yamato. I suppose you knew him already. And this is his wife, Lacus. Kira, Lacus, this is Yuuna Roma Seiran." Athrun grinned as he heard Cagalli muttered, "A total jerk."

"How do you do Yuuna? And I am sorry for the fright I gave you years ago," Kira said.

"Me? Frightened? I'm sorry Mr. Yamato, but I think you must be mistaken. A brave man like me can never be frightened," Yuuna replied.

'If you are brave, then snails could fly,' Athrun thought. From Cagalli's expression, she seemed to have similar thoughts like her husband.

"Oh, then I suppose you must be plotting something when you stood behind Cagalli before I took her away," Kira said, smiling.

"My apologies Mr. Yamato, but I have neither head nor tail about what you are talking about," Yuuna said, confused.

"Yuuna, Kira is the pilot of the Freedom Gundam. He is now the current Lt. General of the Orb's army and also the director of Orb Military O.S. Department, which oversees all the software used in our army. His position is the third highest in the army, after me and the General." Cagalli told Yuuna.

Yuuna became speechless. It would be an impossible feat for him to forget his close encounter with Freedom Gundam, one of the most powerful mobile suits ever made.

"_Cough_ Well, that's all in the past. Let's just forget it. And Cagalli, now I am back, I think I will be continuing my work as……" Before he can complete what he tried to say, Cagalli interrupted him.

"Sorry, but your post had been given to another person. Most of the Emirates members are changed. It now has more new and younger members," Cagalli informed him.

"What? But…but…"

"No buts. Considering what you got Orb into by defending the leader of LOGOS, half of the Emirates and I have thought of locking you up in prison for the rest of your life. But due to respect of your father, we have decided to give you a chance," Cagalli said to him.

Yuuna wanted to say something, but Cagalli continued, "You now have two choice: **A**-You can be a soldier in the military, as we need some more soldiers in the army. **B**-You can forget the first offer and find another job outside. If this is your choice, then you are forever banned from getting involved with Orb's government affair."

Yuuna became quiet for a moment, then he spoke, "Well, I suppose being a Commander wouldn't be a big problem……"

"Excuse me, since when Cagalli mentioned about letting you be a Commander? When she said soldier, she meant private or marine. And seriously Yuuna, do you really think you can lead an army, after your pathetic attempt to battle with the Minerva and causing a huge loss?" Athrun said savagely. Kira and Lacus noticed that Athrun seemed to be enjoying it as he said that.

"Private or marine? But those are the lowest rankings in the army! Cagalli, Athrun, the two of you must be joking……" Yuuna said desperately.

"No, no joke." Cagalli and Athrun said in unison.

"But Cagalli my dear……"

"Don't ever call me 'my dear', Seiran! Only Athrun and Athura call me that!" Cagalli snapped at him before Athrun does. Lacus noticed that Athrun had his hands rolled into fists. Kira noticed it too, and the two started hoping that Athrun won't lose his control and punched Yuuna.

"Mom, did you call me?" Athura said from the window.

"No dear, it's nothing. I am just mentioning your name," Cagalli answered.

A ball came flying towards Athura's head from behind. "Athura! The ball!" Mayu shouted. Athura quickly ducked, leaving the ball a straight route towards Yuuna's face.

"Oww!"

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"It's nothing. A mere child's play can't possibly inflict any harm," Yuuna said, although he does seemed dizzy.

"Kids, don't play the ball near the windows, you might break them," Lacus told the six children.

"Sorry," they said together. Mayu went in and came to Yuuna. "Sorry about the ball mister. I didn't mean to throw it at you." She apologised sheepishly.

"It's alright little girl, you can't harm a big man like me," Yuuna said. He somehow still managed to smile, with that painful looking bump on his forehead.

Mayu then turned to Kira and Lacus. "Uncle Kira, Aunty Lacus, are you going to tell Mommy and Daddy about this?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not Mayu. It was just an accident, and as you said, you didn't mean to do it," Kira told her. Mayu brightened up and went to join her siblings and friends again.

"Who's that?" Yuuna asked.

"Oh, she's the daughter of our friends, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria," Athrun answered. "You might get to know Shinn if you joined the army. He's the Commander of Orb's mobile suit division."

"This reminds me, Yuuna. What's your choice?" Cagalli turned back to the main topic.

"Err, I think…… I'll choose **A**. When and which division will I be reporting myself to?"

"It will be decided later. I think I will let you know by tonight," Athrun said. Kira thought he saw an evil smile on his brother-in-law's face.

"And I suggest that you go home and pack your bags. You will have to stay at the barracks for your training," Athrun added.

"Training, what training?" Yuuna asked, confused.

"You don't expect to go into war without training do you?"

"But I've already been into war before! I……"

"Well, that's all in the past. Let's just forget it." Athrun said, repeating Yuuna's words. Cagalli was trying to hide her smirk, and so were Kira and Lacus.

Yuuna was speechless again. Then he said, "Oh look at the time! I need to run off by now. Athrun, I'll be waiting for your call. Goodbye."

Athrun and Cagalli both showed expressions of relief right after he left. "Kira, Lacus, thanks for coming. I really thought I am going to hit that guy," Athrun said.

"You did hit him hard, with your words," Kira said.

"He deserved it," Cagalli and Athrun said together.

The kids came in and asked for some ice-cream. Cagalli and Lacus went into the kitchen, leaving Kira and Athrun chatting in the living room.

"That's quite a _'smart move'_," Kira said to Athrun.

"What?" Athrun tried to play dumb.

"Athrun, we both know that with your reflexes, you can easily stop the ball," Kira grinned.

Athrun grinned back, slyly. "Trust me Kira. If some guy like Yuuna tries to get close to Lacus, you might be asking your twins to _accidentally_ throw stuff at him, and then you will be doing exactly what I did just now."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Somewhere very far away from Orb, a man is talking to another person using his laptop. "Captain, when will they arrive?" he asked.

"They should be here by now," the captain replied.

Soon enough, the man received an intercom. "Sir, the special squad you asked for had arrived." "Excellent. Bring them in."

About 1 or 2 minutes later, his office door opened and five people came in. The man went to the tallest one. "So, you are the leader of this team?" "Yes sir. The codename is Vixen, and these are my comrades," she then introduced them one by one to the man.

"This task might be difficult for teenage girls like the five of you. Are you sure you can handle it?" the man asked.

"Sir, we've been to many missions where even adult men may not be able to handle, yet we succeed in all of them," Vixen replied.

"Good. I trust that you and your team will not fail me. Your transportation to Orb is already arranged……"

_The next morning……At Shinn's house……_

Shinn was changing into his uniform. "Shinn, your breakfast is getting cold," Lunamaria called from the kitchen.

"Daddy! Come and have your breakfast! You promised to bring us to see the place where you work! And Athura, Akira and Lycus will be there too!" Ray half-shouted.

"I'm coming! Just wait for a little while!" Shinn replied.

After changing, Shinn took out Lunamaria's uniform from the cupboard and went down. As he ate his toast, Ray asked, "Daddy, since you are the Commander of the mobile suits division, does that mean you have the authority over all the mobile suits in the army?"

"Almost all of them, why?" Shinn said.

"Is Hades under your division?" Ray asked again.

"No Ray. You want to see it again?" he asked.

"Not just see it, we want to pilot it again," Mayu answered for her brother.

"Mayu, you know the three of you are just little children, thus unsuitable to pilot a mobile suit," Lunamaria said.

Stellar asked another question. "Mommy, while at work, is Daddy your boss?"

"Well, sort of. But at home, I'm his boss," Lunamaria said, grinning at Shinn.

Shinn grinned back. "Then I suppose my _boss_ will change into her uniform now? We should be going now."

* * *

"Good morning Uncle Shinn. Good morning Aunty Lunamaria." Akira and Lycus greeted as they met outside. 

"Good morning to you too. Where's Kira?" Lunamaria asked.

"Daddy's still inside," Lycus said

"Probably kissing Lacus," Shinn whispered to Lunamaria. Lunamaria gave a little giggle.

Kira came out of the house. He greeted Shinn and Lunamaria and went into his garage.

"Daddy, will Athura be there too?" Akira asked.

"Yup. And I think Yuuna will be starting his first day at the military too,"

The name 'Yuuna' reminded Akira of something.

"Daddy, what is a moron?" Akira asked as he and his sister got into the car.

"Where did you hear the word?" Kira asked, wondering how his son picked up the word.

"Athura told me that he heard Aunty Cagalli said that Mr. Yuuna is a moron," Akira answered.

"Hmm, you will learn it by yourself when you are older," Kira said.

* * *

_At Orb's mobile armour division……_

"Who's that man, he looks familiar," a young soldier asked his friend.

"Oh, _him_. I heard of how he looks like from the senior soldiers. He's who you, me and the other younger soldiers call _'The Chicken of Orb'_", the other soldier replied as he saw the man his friend was asking about.

"So, that stupid-looking guy is Yuuna Roma Seiran?"

"You know any other coward-loser politician in Orb?"

"No, he's the only one."

Yuuna went to one of the officers in duty. "Good morning. I am looking for Commander Flaga. I am new here," Yuuna said.

"I'm afraid he won't be in for today. I'll be taking his place. Let me see your form," the officer requested.

Yuuna handed it to the officer. 'Oh, so this is Seiran, the _'Chicken of Orb'_,' the officer thought. 'I really wonder how a coward like this fellow will be of use in the army.' "Hmm, everything's in order. Firstly, we need to get you a uniform," he said to Yuuna.

After receiving the uniform, the officer asked Yuuna to change into it quickly as the General will be making his daily rounds and will be reaching this division soon. "That's good. I am quite looking forward to have a chat with the General," Yuuna said before going into the changing room.

"You know what I think he meant by that?" a soldier whispered to his friend.

"He probably meant: _I am going to be in good terms with the General so that I can boss all of you around._ Well, keep dreaming Seiran. It's obvious he doesn't even know who our General is," the other soldier whispered back.

Yuuna came out of the changing room and saw Athrun. "Hello Athrun. Are you a soldier here too?" he asked. Many of the soldiers nearby turned to him as he asked that question.

"Seiran, this is……"the officer began, but Yuuna interrupted. "Oh I know who he is. By the way Athrun, has the General arrived yet?"

All those who were there burst out laughing. "Yo! Earth to Yuuna Roma Seiran! General Zala is just in front of you!"

"General Za…..! You mean you are the General!" Yuuna asked with his mouth wide opened.

"Seiran, where are your manners? You shouldn't be using that kind of tone when speaking to your superiors, especially if that superior is the one who has the highest position in the military," the officer said sternly.

"It's okay. After all, he's just here today," Athrun said. "Well Yuuna, I hope you will be able to adapt to the place." As Athrun began to walk away, he added in a quiet voice, "Don't worry Yuuna, all of us here, especially me, will be taking _very good care _of you." Grinning a little evilly, Athrun left, leaving Yuuna to absorb this new info that was extremely shocking to him. It seemed that he needed quite some time for that.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Kira took the six kids around the military complex, since Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria had some work to do. The kids found many things amazing, the mobile suits, the tanks, the mobile amours…… "Uncle Kira, can you give us a ride in this?" Ray asked, pointing at a SkyGrasper.

"Of course not. The pilots may have to use it for training," Kira answered.

"But if you say you want to pilot it, you can do so right? Daddy said you are the Lt. General," Ray said.

"Well, the other reason why I cannot give you a ride is because I only know how to pilot a mobile suit, not a mobile amour," Kira admitted.

"Then can we have a mobile suit ride?" Mayu asked.

"Maybe," Kira said, smiling. "If you six behave nicely, perhaps I give you a ride in Freedom and fly around Orb."

"Yeah! Thank you!" the kids yelled happily.

In the afternoon, Kira took them to the cafeteria to have lunch. Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin were already there. "So, how do you like this place?" Athrun asked his son.

"This place is great! There so many mobile suits walking around," Athura replied.

"Where else that you kids haven't go?" Shinn asked.

"We still haven't been to Uncle Kira's office, Uncle Athrun's office, and Aunty Cagalli's office. Uncle Kira said that he will bring us there after lunch," Mayu said.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Athura asked.

"She's having a meeting, and I think it's going to be very long one. So you kids might have to wait for some time to go to her office," Athrun replied.

"Uncle Athrun, Athura said that the cardkey to the place where Hades is kept is in Aunty Cagalli's office. Can you and Daddy take it for us?" Akira requested.

"Sorry, Hades is now a top secret object. Only certain personnel can see it now. That means those without permission cannot go near it or see it," Athrun answered.

"Who's giving the permissions? Maybe we can ask from them," Akira asked again.

"Akira, Athrun, Cagalli and I won't give you and your friends permission to go there. I am sorry about that but that's the rules here," Kira said.

Akira wanted to say more but Ray silenced him. "Akira, don't ask anymore or Uncle Kira might not give us a ride in his Gundam," Ray whispered. Athura, however, seemed to have come up with an idea. He smiled to himself, but he did not say anything.

"So, anything interesting today?" Kira asked.

"Not really. We have some new people here today. I've got a new secretary, Shinn's division got a new pilot, you have a new member in your department whom you will be meeting when you go to your office afterwards, and four men reported as new soldiers today," Athrun said.

"Don't you mean three men as new soldiers and a chicken to make a fool of?" Shinn said. They gave a little laugh at his remark.

"Hahaha. Cagalli would love to hear people other than her calling Yuuna a chicken," Kira told him.

"Speaking of the new pilot, many other female pilots have been complaining to me that the men kept staring at her. What's her name again Shinn?" Lunamaria asked.

"Tina Vale. She received her military training in America, but two years ago she migrated to Orb. From her stimulator practice, I have to say she's very good, though she is just sixteen."

"Shinn, we pilot at sixteen too," Lunamaria said.

"I think you just made sis sour," Meyrin said, chuckling.

"I think someone's jealous," Athrun smirked.

"Says who I am jealous? And you, Athrun, should watch out in case Cagalli is the one who's jealous," Lunamaria countered.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that your new secretary is quite attractive too, with long blonde hair. When I came in, I overheard some of the male staff of your office talking about stuff like who gets to date her and stuff like that,"

Kira immediately changed into his protective brother mode. "I better not hear a single complain from Cagalli about this girl, Athrun. Otherwise……"

"Are you threatening me, Lt. General?" Athrun still managed to smile.

"Oh no, General. At least not with our status in the military, but as your best friend and brother-in-law," Kira said.

"You know what; I could give you similar warnings like that with the same identities too," Athrun replied.

"Why would I need such warnings?"

"Because you new member will also be a girl, one with purple hair that is as long as Lacus's," Athrun said.

"She sounds like a good-looking girl," Meyrin said.

"So? No offence to you girls, but in my eyes, nobody is prettier than Lacus," Kira said.

"This is so like you Kira, always the loving husband," Lunamaria said.

After lunch, Kira took the kids to his office. There, he let the kids play with his laptop while he did a little work on his computer.

"Daddy, can we go out for a drink of water?" Akira asked.

"Sure, but remember, don't go anywhere else by yourself," Kira replied. He didn't need to worry as it is just near his office. He didn't know what the kids are really planning.

"Now, Athura?" Akira asked.

"Yup. Come on, let's go," Athura replied.

The six of them went to the lift. Inside, Athura climbed onto Akira's back and pressed the button that will take them to the floor where Cagalli's office is.

They reached the office. On their way, they were lucky they didn't meet anybody who asks them what they are doing. As expected, nobody is inside when they went into Cagalli's office.

"Good. Let's start finding. Akira, use your Pidgey to keep guard outside the office. And remember, don't mess up Mommy's stuff," Athura said. Then they started searching around the room.

Back at Kira's office, Kira was wondering why the kids haven't return. He was just about to go out when Murrue came in. "Hi Kira, not disturbing am I?"

"Oh no. Just some simple work. Say, did you see the kids when you came?" Kira asked.

"No, why?"

Kira groaned. "I should have known that Athura and Akira with their little gang are up to something when I saw them whispering among themselves just now."

_Back at Cagalli's office……_

Mayu and Stellar checked the cabinets and cupboards while Ray and Akira checked the file folders. Lycus used her Haro to check the high places while Athura crawled under the sofa. Suddenly, Pidgey flew in. "Quick! Hide!" Akira said.

After they hid, Kira and Murrue came in. they scanned the place.

"They are quite smart for their age, but not that smart," Kira said.

"True, one of them doesn't quite know how to hide," Murrue said, pointing at something that looks like pink hair behind a curtain.

Kira walked towards it and pulled it apart. "Hello Lycus," he looked at his daughter, who replied "Hi Daddy," a little timidly.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are planning to give Mommy a surprise," Athura said as he and Ray came out from under the couch. Akira came out from another curtain while Mayu and Stellar came out from a cabinet.

"Really?" Murrue asked.

"Really, please don't tell mom about this, please?"

Kira and Murrue decided to play along. They told the kids that they can carry on with their plan while they leave. However, as soon as they got out, they hid at a dark corner. They saw Akira letting Pidgey out.

"Good job Pidgey. Warn us again if someone's coming.' Akira said.

"Smart way of keeping guard," Murrue said.

"But still not smart enough," he took out a small device and pressed it. 1 or 2 minutes later, Birdie came flying to him. At the same time, Cagalli returned from her meeting.

"Kira, Murrue, what are……" Kira hushed her before she can continue. Then he asked birdie to get Pidgey to where they are. As Birdie took off, Murrue told Cagalli what happened.

"Gotcha," Kira said as Pidgey flew into his hands. "Good job Birdie." Birdie perched on his head.

Kira gave Pidgey to Cagalli, and then slowly, the three of them crept towards the door and listened.

"Athura, we looked everywhere except that locked drawer. Do you think the cardkey to the place where they keep Hades is in there?" Stellar asked.

"Could be. But how are we supposed to open it?"

"I've read before that there are some people who can open locks with hairpins. Maybe I can try to do so," Akira suggested.

Akira borrowed his sister's hairpin and started poking at the lock.

"That, my dear nephew, is not going to work," Cagalli said suddenly, making all the kids jumped.

"Mommy! But I thought Pidgey……" Then they saw Pidgey in her hands. She let it go and it landed on Athura's shoulder.

"Perhaps now you will tell us what are you doing here?" Kira asked as he and Murrue came in.

"We wanted to look for the cardkey to where Hades is kept. We really want to pilot it again," Athura admitted to Cagalli.

"Daddy, are we going to be grounded?" Lycus asked in a small voice. "Lacus and I will talk about this when we get home," Kira replied.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Okay, you might find this chapter boring. Please forgive me if you do. I wrote this chapter because some suggested that I write some casual incidents other than just war or battles. Read and review please? Any sort of advice, comments, ideas and suggestions will truly be appreciated. _

_Also, I am very sorry to tellthe readers that I may not update within a month or so. This is due to a national trial exam that is coming soon. I have to study harder because of this. Another thing is that this exam takes an entire month. (This is no joke! Malaysian national examination for the secondary schools are all this long) But I will update the story as soon as the exam finished. Please wait for that time to come and please wish me luck in my exam._

_Thank you very much._

_**risingsundynasty**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Okay, since there's been some slight changes to my exams, I manage to find some time to update and post a new story. However, since the exam is still on, I afraid I will not be updating until 4th September. Sorry about that. I hope you readers can wait. Thank you andplease enjoy reading and please review later.

_**Chapter 14**_

_In space……At the enemy's base at unknown location……_

"Kuga, why are we not doing anything? We have lost Hades Gundam. Shouldn't you be thinking of some other plan?" Gilsor asked.

"Gilsor, what makes you think that I haven't already come up with a plan? In fact, my new plan has already been set into motion. Now, let me show you part of the plan." Kuga replied as he pressed a button and a door opened.

The professor led his brother into a laboratory. In the middle of the laboratory was a huge cylinder tank, filled with some kind of strange green liquid. Among the bubbles, Gilsor can make out a shape of a human body. He went nearer to see if he knew the person.

"Him!" Gilsor exclaimed as he saw the face.

"Yes, him. When he's ready, he will be our ally and your partner when you go into action. I have also designed new toys for the two of you. Meanwhile, I will need to send this _gift_ to Earth Alliance," Kuga said.

Gilsor was shocked after he took a look at the thing in his brother's hand. "Hey! Isn't that……"

"Yes, you will know why I am doing this when the time comes. Now, all we have to do is wait. Let them think we are facing serious problems, then, we shall strike back with an even greater force!" The crazy evil genius and his brother laughed like maniacs.

_Back at Orb……_

The kids raced out of the kindergarten. At the gates, Kira and Lacus were waiting. "Mommy! Daddy! I got the prize for the best drawing!" Akira shouted as he and his friends ran towards them.

"Really, that's great. What did you draw?" Lacus asked as she hugged Akira.

"Akira drew us and Freedom. But I think my hair was drawn a little too long," Mayu said.

Kira and Lacus laughed. "Well, I suppose Akira will get it right next time. Come now, let's get into the car. Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn and Luna were waiting," Kira said.

_At Kira's home……_

After sending Athura, Mayu, Ray and Stellar back, Kira and his family went home for lunch.

"Mommy, can I take a bath before I have my lunch?" Lycus asked.

"Sure, I'll keep the soup warm," Lacus replied.

As Lycus went up the stairs, she stopped suddenly and asked, "Mommy, can I bathe together with you? It's been a long time since we did that."

Lacus thought for a while. True, it has been a long time. It was quite an enjoyable mother-daughter time together. "Okay dear," Lacus smiled and agreed. Then she told Kira and Akira to have their lunch first.

"Mommy, will my hair to be grow as long as yours?" Lycus asked as her mother washes her hair.

"Of course it will. You can even let it grow until it's longer than mine," Lacus said.

"Like Rapunzel?"

"Longer, if you want," Lacus laughed and said. Lycus playfully made a splash towards Lacus.

"Mommy, Daddy told me and Akira that you are called the Pink Princess. Do you think they will call me that name when I am older?" Lycus asked again.

"Lycus dear, even if they don't, you will always be a princess in my heart and Kira's," Lacus answered.

"Then, if I am a princess, will I meet a charming prince, like how you meet Daddy?"

Lacus laughed and squirted water at her. "That, you will have to wait until the time comes." Then the two of them spent their time having fun by splashing at each other.

Kira went back to his office after having lunch. Since Lacus doesn't need to go to the studio today, the six kids were left with her. As he sat down, the first thing he did was turning on the computer and played Lacus's songs. He was going through some schematics of some software when someone knocked his office door.

"Come in," Athrun came in and closed the door.

"Hello, Athrun," Kira greeted.

"Hey, what happened to 'General Zala'?" Athrun joked.

"As you can see, the curtains of my office and the door are closed, no one will know if I am saluting you or not," Kira replied.

"Haha. Okay, jokes aside. Come on, I need you to check through the O.S. of Hades Gundam. ZAFT has agreed to let Orb have Hades, so the Emirates decided to put in under the secret weapon category," Athrun told Kira.

"The kids said that you tell them Hades will be moved to the moon this evening. That's not true, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. It's still kept at the base below Onggoro Ballroom, where the International Leaders' Ball will be held. Just don't tell the kids." Athrun said.

"I can't really believe that Cagalli agreed with the idea of a ball. She knows that having a ball means she needs to wear a dress or a gown, and we both know she rarely wear any of those," Kira said as he and Athrun walked out of his office.

"She doesn't agree at first, but I asked help from our kids. I asked them to tell Cagalli that they really want to know how a ball is really like," Athrun said.

"I know, Akira told me before," Kira said.

When they reached the base, Shinn was already there with a few engineers and mechanics.

"So, how are the test drive and the damage report from its last battle?" Athrun asked the chief mechanic.

"Sir, we found no damage on the mobile suit. It was as if it was just made," the mechanic replied.

"Athrun, Kira, take a look at this report," Shinn handed them some papers. "It says here that this Gundam is made out of a strange alloy. None of Orb's or ZAFT's mechanics and engineers had ever seen this peculiar metal."

Kira flipped a few pages of the report. "You've got to be kidding! Anti-matter technology power generator?" Kira was shocked by this piece of information.

Athrun took it and read it for himself. "Sir, we found out that this generator's output is a lot higher and more efficient than any of our generators," an engineer said.

Yzak and Dearka came out from the cockpit.

"Hey, you're here," Dearka greeted as he saw Athrun.

"Good to see you guys. So, how's the test drive?" Athrun asked.

"To pilot that thing really needs a lot of teamwork," Yzak said. "Sometimes I want to turn right, Dearka turns left."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were going to turn," Dearka protested.

A ZAFT engineer came to Yzak. "Sir, from our rough estimation, this thing's power output is about 88 of Destroy Gundam's."

"You can't be serious! That monster? This thing is just the size of a regular mobile suit!" Dearka exclaimed. Kira, Athrun and Shinn can't believe it too.

"And another thing, the Genesis-like weapon at the mobile suits abdomen has another power generator of its own. We are still researching on that," another engineer said.

Kira stepped into the cockpit and checked its O.S.

'This Gundam has two separate O.S. One for the front part, another for the back seat. The systems are a lot more advanced, even more than Strike Freedom's,' Kira thought to himself.

Kira pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. Then he went out and joined his friends. "The systems are truly advanced and extremely easy to use. No wonder our kids can pilot it without much difficulties. I only made some tiny changes to make it slightly easier," Kira told them.

"Who will be piloting it?" Shinn asked Athrun.

"I really hope we don't need anybody to pilot it. If there's really a need to use it, then it's probably means that a full-scaled bloody war has started once more. And I don't think any of us wish that will happen," Athrun replied. His friend nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I actually planned to put a major battle in this chapter, but I have this sudden urge to write some Yuuna-bashing stuff. It will make this chapter _extremely_ long if I were to put the battle in this chapter, as I will be introducing about 5 new Gundams in the battle. So, to those who expect a battle, I say please read the next chapter and please forgive me. I am really sorry. The next chapter will surely be a battle, I assure you all, and hopefully I can upload it within these 3 days. Also, I will be reintroducing a Gundam in this chapter in a form that I hope readers can understand. I will also be introducing my other new Gundams in this format in the coming chapters. (I really don't quite know how to introduce the Gundams through dialogue, please forgive me.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ZGMF-X04V Hades Gundam** (reintroduction)

Name means 'Unseen One'

Silver-black in colour

Pilots: Athura Yula Zala, Akira Yamato, Lycus Yamato, Mayu Asuka, Ray Asuka, Stellar Asuka; Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka; Yzak Jule(test pilot), Dearka Elthman (test pilot)

**_Weapons and Specialities: _**

**-Illusion Cloak** (Makes the Gundam invisible like the Mirage Colloid, but a lot better. Doesn't deactivates the Phase Shift & positron deflectors and consumes less energy than the Mirage Colloid. In this mode, beam weapons just go through Hades Gundam as if it is really not there, except for the anti-beam shields part. Weakness: Resistance towards physical and solid attacks such as missiles and anti-armour knives becomes lower)

**-DRAGOON units x10 **(4 anti-ship sword types, 4 normal ones, 2 plasma cannon types)

**-Gun blade type anti-ship sword x2 **(placed at the back on the Gundam, like Sword Impulse)

**-Anti-beam shields x2 **(one at each arm)

**-Positron deflector & Phase shift armour protected**

**-Beam sabre claws (_Wolverine's styles_) x3 **(right fist)

**-Anti-armour knife claws (_Wolverine's styles_) x3 **(left fist)

-**Crusher-Tail **(Resembles a tail of a scorpion. Can be used to warp and squeeze enemy units or used to deliver hard blows. Its tip can shoot laser beam or turn into a **High-density Heat Pincer**)

**-Supernova Blaster **(Abdomen-mounted gamma-ray cannon. Technology similar to the Genesis's, but at firepower at a smaller scale. Fires the **Omega Flame** (the gamma ray blast).)

**-Shoulder-mounted Ultra-Gottfried Mk 81 400cm dual high powered energy beam cannon x2**

**-Super-Valiant Mk 9 250cm linear cannon rail gun x2 **(at the waist, like the rail guns of Freedom and Strike Freedom)

**-Neuron Jammer Canceller**

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x2 **(one main generator for the Gundam, another smaller one solely for the **Supernova Blaster**)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 15**_

_At Orb's Military Cafeteria…_

The kids were having their lunch with Lacus, Lunamaria and Meyrin. Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn and the other high-rankings officer were having a last minute meeting before the opening of the ball tonight. As they were chatting, something caused a disturbance.

"YUCK! You people call this soup?" Yuuna complained loudly. He didn't notice that many were giving him death glares.

"Where's General Zala when you need him?" a private thought to himself.

"What's the matter with you this time Seiran?" the annoyed cook asked him. Ever since the first day he entered the army, he had been complaining this and that. He only shuts up when his superiors were around, especially Athrun. Weeks ago, Athrun had given him detention by asking him to clean the bathrooms near the swamp training course, much to the other soldiers and cleaners delight, as those bathrooms tend to be the dirtiest after the users of the swamp training course came in with mud dripping all over the floor. Yuuna had whined when Athrun told him he would be cleaning it for a week.

_**Weeks ago…… **_

_"Athrun, I mean General Zala, you can't be serious! How could you expect a man like me to do this for a week?" Yuuna said after he was caught trying to flirt with some of the female soldiers when he was suppose to be learning the engine parts of the SkyGrasper._

"_You are right, Yuuna. I cannot expect a man like you to do that for a week," Athrun said, surprising the people around him. Yuuna smirked._

"_Instead, a man like you should be cleaning it for a month," Athrun said, trying to hide his evil grin. Those around them tried to suppress their laughter as Yuuna's mouth fell wide open._

_**Back to the present……**_

"This soup doesn't taste like food at all, it's……"

The cook took off his apron and hat and gave it to Yuuna before he can complete what he wanted to say. "If you're so smart, Seiran, why don't you cook your food yourself?" he dared.

"Oh please, he will just destroy the kitchen faster than a mobile suit can do! I doubt he can even fry an egg!" someone shouted.

"Ray, don't ever do that again, it's rude," Lunamaria whispered sternly to her son as he finished shouting. The entire cafeteria laughed.

"Who said that? I'll prove it to you right here right now!" Yuuna stormed into the kitchen. The other soldiers were eager to see what clown-act Yuuna will present.

Yuuna took out two eggs, a bottle of oil, and a pot.

"Seiran, what are you making?" the cook asked.

"Fried eggs, of course. Isn't that obvious?" Yuuna replied as he broke the eggs into the pot, only to be laughed at again.

"Seiran! Does the term 'frying pan' sounds familiar to you?" a female soldier asked.

"Huh? Isn't frying pan used for making pancakes?" Yuuna asked stupidly, causing the entire cafeteria to roar with laughter again.

"What's all the commotion here?" someone asked at the entrance.

"Daddy! Finally you are here!" Lycus greeted as Kira came in.

"Sir, Seiran there……" the cook told Kira what happened just now.

"Seiran, we have been receiving many complaints that you frequently disturbed meal-times. This is the last straw. I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention and also ban you from entering the cafeteria during meal-times," Kira said to Yuuna. "You are to clean the cafeteria every evening for two weeks."

"But sir! I still have two weeks of detention that General Zala gave me! You can't make me do that!" Yuuna yelled, once again forgetting that Kira had a higher post than him.

"Correction. Kira _can_ make you do that. And by raising your voice to him just now, it is an insult to your superior," Cagalli said as she appeared behind Kira. "With that offence, I hereby add another week to the detentions that Athrun and Kira gave you. You will start the detention of cleaning the cafeteria for _three_ weeks after you have completed the _three_ weeks detention of cleaning the bathrooms. So all together, you have six weeks of detention waiting for you to be done. And the ban Kira mentioned, it starts _right now_!"

"But…but…" Yuuna lost his words. The other soldiers seemed to enjoy themselves, watching Yuuna getting punished.

"You heard the Representive, **OUT!**" a marine cried.

"Ye...yes madam." As he almost reached the exit, a dark-haired girl secretly threw a banana peel on the floor. Yuuna stepped on it, as she expected.

"YEOWW!" **CRASH!** Yuuna slipped and crashed his way out of the exit.

"Nice work Mayu, I would have done it myself if I have a banana" Athura said as he gave her thumbs-up.

"That is _not_ nice work," Lunamaria frowned as Mayu and Athura gave each other a high-five.

"Luna's right. You could hurt someone else. What if Shinn or Athrun were the ones who stepped on the peel?" Kira asked as he and Cagalli joined them.

"My daddy and Uncle Shinn are a lot smarter than Mr. Seiran. They will surely noticed it and avoid stepping on it," Athura countered.

"My little genius," Cagalli said as she hugged him. The rest laughed.

After lunch, Kira went back to his office. "Krystal, any messages or calls for me during the meeting?" he asked his assistant through the intercom.

"No sir," she replied.

"Thanks. And could you please call Lea to bring me the data on the new O.S. for the new prototype SkyGrasper? I've just thought of some changes," Kira said.

"Right away sir."

Lea Clive (**Author's note:** Remember the one I mentioned in Chapter 13, the new member with purple hair that is as long as Lacus's hair?) came into his office with an envelope in her hand. As she gave it to Kira, she unbuttoned three of her uniform's buttons.

"Don't you feel warm in here, Lt. General?" she asked as she went closer to Kira. There's a seductive tone in her voice. _'Come on Yamato, fall for me and my mission will be a lot easier,'_ she thought to herself.

Kira, however, just said, "Really? I don't feel that way. Maybe you are feeling unwell. Do you want to take the day off and see the doctor?"

"No thanks sir. I'm feeling fine," she replied, absolutely not expecting Kira's response to be this way at all.

Lea went out of the office with an unsatisfied look on her face.

"What's with her?" a female staff asked Krystal.

"Most likely she failed to seduce our director. I've heard that she had got all our male staff going crazy all over her," Krystal replied.

"That sort of explains why she is always seen in a mini-skirt and skin-exposing clothes outside office hours. I admit she's pretty, but does she seriously think that she stands a chance against Mrs. Yamato?" the female staff said.

"And I heard it's not just our department that has a girl like her. Some of my friends from the other departments told me there's people like her at the Mobile Suit Division and at the General's office," Krystal said.

"Both divisions ran by married men, like our department. What a coincidence eh? I wonder will the Mobile Armour Division experience the same situation, seeing that hot blonde guy who runs it is also married. What's his name again? " the female staff asked Krystal.

"Mu La Flaga. Somehow I think that he, like our director, is least likely to fall for another one. I heard others say that his wife, the captain of Archangel, has quite an amount of control over him. Not that he's complaining, they said he sort of like it too," Krystal told her friend.

_Somewhere near the forest behind Onggoro Ballroom…_

A teenage girl dressed in green and brown hid among the trees. She operated her communicator.

"Vixen here. I have found out all the exact location of the mobile suits that Orb stationed. I will be sending this data now," the girl spoke quietly.

"So we are attacking them tonight?" the one she's speaking to asked.

"Yes. Get our Gundams ready," Vixen told her.

"By the way, Mr. Asbiel just told us that if we fail to wreck Orb or stir panic within Orb, he's going to make us _spend nights_ with him. He even added _'on bed'_," Vixen's comrade sounded disgusted with this Mr. Asbiel.

"Tell him to boil his head, that old git. Who does he thinks we are, spoiled princesses?" Vixen said.

"_You_ tell him that, Vixen. After all, you are our leader and the only one among us that dare to pick a fight with almost anybody, at anywhere and anytime," the comrade said.

"Whatever. Just get those MS ready for battle. I want to see just how strong these heroes are, especially those Co-ordinators," Vixen replied and ended their dialogue.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **I would like to apologise first in case any of you find that the names I gave sucked. Any advice or suggestions on the names are needed. Please tell me what you think after reading. Also, I would like to ask readers to give me any info you have on Shiho. I may need the information if I decided to put her in my story. Thank you. And a million thanks to all those who reviewed my past chapters. One more thing: Yuuna Roma Seiran will die in this chapter and therefore there will no more mentioning of this idiot in this story again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GAT 0911 Amazon Gundam**

-Bronze in colour

-Pilot: Vixen (Leader of Huntress Team)

-Specially designed for hand-to-hand or physical combat. Its limbs are very flexible and can move extremely fast when fighting physically)

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Beam rifle x1 **

**-Phase Shift Armour**

**-Force Field protected**

**-Beam Lance **(A special one-sided beam sabre which is twice as long as normal ones. Kept at the back)

**-Doom Circle **(A kind of 'anti-ship ring' type of weapon. It is a hoop-shaped and sharp-edged weapon built based by the technology of anti-ship-sword. Kept at the waist. The diameter is about the length of a Gundam's head. It is used by throwing it at the enemy. After thrown and destroyed the enemy, it will automatically return to the hands of **Amazon Gundam**. On its returning route, it can also ricochet among other enemies and destroys them. _Or you_ _could think of it as some sort of anti-ship type boomerang weapon._)

**-Communication disturber device **(This device enables **Amazon Gundam** to block or disturb the enemies' communication systems.)

**-Anti-beam shield x1**

**-Electro-rod **(located at the lower part of the** anti-beam shield**. Its appearance and functions resembles the heat rod, but it can give enemy units an electric shock at an extremely high voltage. Even the pilot in the shocked MS or mobile armour may feel the shock)

**-Anti-armour knife x2** (Hidden within the elbows)

**-Ultra compact energy battery**

**-CIWS x3 **(2 at the shoulders, quite near the neck part; 1 at the forehead)

**-Predator flight pack **(Its appearance resembles the **'Noir Striker'** of the **Strike Noir**. The difference between this two is that the **Predator flight pack** is smaller and has no weapons equipped on it. This flight pack enables **Amazon Gundam** to fly at high speed or to move around swiftly while underwater, as if it was on land or in air/space.)

----------------------------------------------------

**GAT Y1226 Medusa Gundam**

-Silver in colour

-Pilot:(Will be revealed in the story later)

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Beam rifle x2**

**-Phase Shift Armour**

**-Force Field protected**

**-Double-sided beam sabre x1**

**-Ultra compact energy battery**

**-Predator flight pack **(please refer **'Amazon Gundam'**)

**-CIWS x4 **(located at the head)

**-Energy-drainer pincer **(Located at the upper left wrist. This weapon drains off enemy units' power and transfer the drained energy into **Medusa Gundam** for its purpose to save battery power. Very useful if the **'Solar-flash Mirror' anti-beam shields** are used too often.)

**-'Solar-flash Mirror' anti-beam shield x2 **(Attached to both arms. Circular in shape and look like giant mirrors. Capable of radiating a flash that is as bright as the Sun to make enemy pilots go blind suddenly and lose direction or stop, giving **Medusa Gundam** an advantage to go near enemy units and inflict damage. Weakness: The flash consumes much energy.)

**-Nuclear hand grenade x14 **(Kept at the back of the **anti-beam shields**, 7 each)

----------------------------------------------------

**GAT Y0513 Morgana Gundam**

-Dark purple in colour

-Pilot:(Will be revealed in the story later)

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Beam rifle x1**

**-Phase Shift Armour**

**-Force Field protected**

**-Beam sabre x2**

**-Ultra compact energy battery**

**-Predator flight pack **(please refer **'Amazon Gundam'**)

**-CIWS x2 **(located at the head)

**-Anti-beam shield x1**

**-Anti-ship short sword x1 **(Placed at the waist of** Morgana Gundam**)

**-Fata Morgana **(a defensive mode that creates multiple holograms of itself to fool enemies. The created holograms can even fool most radars, sonar and sensors.)

----------------------------------------------------

**GAT Y1207 Meteoroid Gundam**

-Name is taken from the terms '_meteorite_' and '_asteroid_'

-Colour: 'colour of mud' _(I don't know what word I should use to describe this. Sorry)_

-Entire MS seems to be covered with boulders

Pilot:(Will be revealed in the story later)

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Beam rifle x1**

**-Phase Shift Armour**

**-Force Field protected**

**-Beam sabre x1**

**-Ultra compact energy battery**

**-CIWS x2 **(mounted at the shoulders)

**-Anti-beam shield x2**

**-Magma Pump **(a cannon that resembles a DOM Trooper's. The ammos that fired out of it are highly explosive and as hot as magma)

**-Ability to dig **(This Gundam is capable of digging into the ground at high speed and can withstand the heat of lava & magma. This ability is used to launch sneak attacks on enemies. Weakness: This ability is useless when it comes to fighting in space)

**-Astro-Crash **(A special attack. **Meteoroid Gundam **can compact itself into a boulder-like object and crash into enemies or enemy premises like a speeding meteorite and deliver huge damage)

----------------------------------------------------

**GAT Y0628 Ock Gundam **_(inspired by 'Doc Ock' from 'Spiderman')_

-Dark green in colour

-Pilot:(Will be revealed in the story later)

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Phase Shift Armour**

**-Force Field protected**

**-Ultra compact energy battery**

**-CIWS x4 **(2 located at the head, 2 mounted at the shoulders)

**-Anti-beam shield x1**

**-Anti-armour knife x1**

**-Heat rod x1**

**-Tentacles x4 **(Very long and strong. Flexible, can be used to deliver hard blows to enemies or crush them. Carry extra cameras on each tentacle. The tip of the upper tentacles (**x2**) and the lower tentacles (**x2**) have different weapons/abilities)

_**-Upper tentacles**(ideas for this part is adapted from METEOR unit)_

_**Beam sabre emitters**_

**_Positron beam blasters_**

**_-Lower tentacles:_**

**_Heat pincers_**

**_Beam cannons_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Chapter 16**_

Akira and Ray were at their backyard, playing with Ray's puppy while their sisters were getting dressed by their mothers.

"Akira, how is your new maid treating you and Lycus? I heard she's quite a nice person," Ray said to his friend as he threw a stick for his puppy to fetch.

"Oh, you mean Miss Rena? She's very friendly and nice. She sometimes let me and sis do something that our old nanny won't let us do, like eating cookies and chocolates before dinner," Akira said. "Of course, we didn't tell mommy and daddy about this," Akira added with a whisper.

"Akira! Mommy wants you to come in and take a bath before we go!" Lycus called out to his brother from the window.

"I better go too. My mommy would probably want me to take a bath too," Ray said as he picked up his puppy.

"Okay. See you later at the ball. Bye," Akira said.

"Bye."

_At the Onggoro Ballroom Hall……_

VIPs and leaders from all over the world were arriving. Some came in stylish cars, while some came in helicopters or mobile suits. Many Orb MS are stationed around the venue. There are also several MS from other nations, which were brought in by the nations' leaders as their personal '_back-up protection_', or so they tell Cagalli and the Emirates. Some of the Emirate members find this a little insulting to Orb for this looks as if the leaders are not confident with the security measures set by Orb. Others Emirate members, and Cagalli, think that those nations' were attempting to intimidate Orb.

At a location hidden but not for from the hall, Shinn and Lunamaria were making the final inspection on the back-up security units. "Shinn, don't you feel that there's something fishy? Of all countries which are jealous of Orb, I thought EAF's strong supporters would bring their machines and stationed them near the ballroom," Lunamaria said to Shinn as Shinn checked on his Destiny.

"Athrun and I talked about this too. That's why we decided to bring in Destiny together with Impulse. We have added several units more, just for in case," Shinn told her. "How's Impulse?"

"Fine. Come on, let's get change and go to the ball," Lunamaria replied.

The hall is now full with people, young and old. Several kids were running around at a corner. Lycus stayed close to Lacus. "Mommy, why are there so many people looking at me?" she asked quietly.

"That's because you are cute," Lacus smiled and said to her shy daughter. "Why don't you children join the other children over there? You can invite them to play with your Haro and Akira's Pidgey." The six kids went over to join the other children while their parents talked with some of the guests.

Outside, a figure in black spied through the windows with a binocular. "Huntress Team, get ready. Activate them and we'll launch as soon as I got back," the person said through her communicator.

Back inside, a dance had started. The adults went to dance while the children ate or continued to play with their friends. The occasion was quite peaceful. Then, out of sudden, **KABOOM!** A loud explosion can be heard from outside the hall.

"What in the world…?" Cagalli immediately rushed outside to see what had happened. As soon as she got out, she was greeted by the sight of 5 mobile suits and 2 strange looking battleships fighting against their security units. Shinn and Lunamaria quickly rushed to the place where they placed their Gundams while soldiers helped the guests to evacuate. One of the MS fired a shot at the roof of the hall. It started to collapse.

"The children are still inside!" Lacus shouted. Cagalli rushed back into the hall. Athrun and Kira tried to follow, but the ceiling of the entrance collapsed and blocked the two.

"Lacus, you follow Mu and Murrue to the ship while Athrun and I find another way to get in," Kira told her.

"Be careful Kira. I'll bring in the Gundams. Who knows you and Athrun might need them," Lacus said.

"Don't worry. I'll bring them back very soon," Kira assured her.

_Inside……_

"Athura! Where are you!" Cagalli shouted.

"We're here mommy!" Athura shouted back. Through the rubbles, Cagalli saw her son with his friends and Meyrin.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Cagalli ran towards them, at the same time cursing her gown for making her movements difficult.

Another blast hit the building. It shook the building and caused Cagalli to lose her balance. She tripped over a fallen fragment of the building and unfortunately, her head knocked straight into something hard.

"Mommy!" Athura and the others quickly went to check on Cagalli.

"She's alright. She just fainted. She's not bleeding much and there's still a pulse," Meyrin told him. She ripped a tablecloth into a smaller size and wrapped it around Cagalli's forehead.

"Aunty Meyrin, look over there!" Mayu pointed at the floor. A door on the floor was blasted open.

"Come on kids, it may lead us out of here through underground," Meyrin said to the six. She carried Cagalli over her back and quickly walked towards the door, in case another blast hit the building again.

Down there, they found an elevator. Luckily for them, it is still running. They took it and went even deeper. As they got out, Meyrin took out her hand phone so that the light from her phone can help them see through the darkness. She found a switch and turned it on. As soon as she did that, the lights came and Akira let out a loud gasp.

"What is it, Akira?" Athura quickly asked his friend. Akira pointed in front of him. The rest of them turned and gasped too. In front of them, stood the ZGMF-X04V Hades Gundam.

With Athura and Akira in the lead, the kids ran into the cockpit.

"Kids! I don't really think you should be doing this!" Meyrin shouted as she followed them.

"Aunty Meyrin, Hades is our best solution to get out! We need to send Mommy to the hospital! Besides, Daddy and the others might need help in the fight!" Athura countered.

"_This boy is so like his parents,"_ Meyrin thought to herself as she went into the cockpit. Inside, Akira was already pressing the buttons. The rest of the children got into their positions. On the screen was shown:

_**ZGMF-X04V HADES GUNDAM**_

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**G.UN.D.A.M Complex**

**G **ENOCIDAL

**UN **SUBDUED

**D **EMOLITION &

**A **NNIHILATION

**M** ECHANISM

**COMPLEX**

Ray pressed a button and the cockpit closed. "Sorry we can't let you sit on the chairs, Aunty Meyrin. But we have to get this thing going," he said to Meyrin as he went onto one of the pilot's seats.

"Athura, push the blue button on your right," Akira instructed.

"Illusion Cloak activated," a voice sounded through the cockpit.

Regarded as the leader among his friends, Athura gripped tightly onto the main lever that controlled the thrusters, and then with full determination, he shouted, "Athura Yula Zala, Hades, TAKE OFF!" He pushed the lever to the front, and Hades zoomed upwards.

_Outside……_

"Valiant ready, fire!" Murrue ordered. The Archangel and the Kusanagi had arrived. Some M-1 units brought Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice to Kira and Athrun. Akatsuki and Gaia took of from the Archangel and approached the 5 attacking Gundams. Kira and Athrun immediately went into their Gundams. Strike Freedom took off to fight while Infinite Justice removed the parts of the fallen building.

Vixen saw Akatsuki and Strike Freedom approaching her Amazon Gundam, while Gaia zoomed towards a dark-purple Gundam. She signalled to three of her comrades and ordered them to take on the land units. "Let see just how great you heroes are," she said to herself. Amazon Gundam took out a large ring and threw it towards Akatsuki. It hit Akatsuki's shield, destroyed it and ricocheted towards Strike Freedom's abdomen. Kira quickly evade, but the ring still managed to leave a deep cut at Strike Freedom's right arm. The ring then moved like a ball in a pinball machine. It zigzagged through several M-1 units before returning to Amazon Gundam, destroying the mobile suits at the same time. Strike Freedom and Akatsuki released their DRAGOON units. Unshaken, Vixen piloted her Amazon to evade the beams with ease. Then she controlled her machine to take out its Beam Lance. Many were shocked to see that Amazon's beam sabre is 2 times longer than ordinary beam sabres. With the Beam Lance, Amazon destroyed two of Akatsuki's DRAGOON units and three of Strike Freedom's. Kira told Mu to protect the Archangel and wait for reinforcements while he will try to fight off Amazon from afar.

Nearby, Gaia is facing a dark purple Gundam. The Gundam's speciality was giving Wattfeld a headache.

"Getting confused by my Morgana, Desert Kitty?" the female pilot of the dark purple Gundam taunted.

"Just who are you calling '_kitty_' woman?" Wattfeld said as he controlled Gaia to slash at the enemy's cockpit, only to find that he was tricked again by another hologram.

At the ground level, Impulse and Destiny are clashing swords and beam sabres with two enemy Gundams. One had four long tentacles at the back, while the other one had two mirror-like shields on its arms and a large pincer. A few mobile armours tried to help Shinn and Lunamaria by attacking the two from the back, but they managed to evade.

A few kilometres away, the fifth Gundam appeared in front of Infinite Justice. It seemed to be covered in rocks. It curled into a boulder-like object and rammed towards Infinite Justice at top speed like a meteorite. Justice quickly took off, but it still can't save its legs. Justice quickly took out its beam boomerangs and threw it towards its opponent. The enemy Gundam, however, used its shield to protect itself. One of the boomerangs, after hitting the shield, was bounced towards another direction, and in its route, was Yuuna, who was scared out of his wits and ran away all by himself, far away from the other soldiers. As a result, the boomerang hit the exact spot where he is standing and……

The Gundam made another attempt to ram Justice again. Suddenly, its arms were slashed off, yet Justice's beam sabre was still far from it. Athrun had a hint what is happening, but he half hoped he was wrong.

He was right. As soon as the rock-like Gundam retreated into the air, a little girl's voice sounded through his communicator.

"Uncle Athrun, we are all here with Aunty Cagalli and Aunty Meyrin. Aunty Cagalli is bleeding," Lycus told Athrun.

"Stay where you are and turn visible. I am coming to take over Hades," Athrun commanded. Unfortunately, before he managed to get out of the cockpit, the Gundam with tentacles appeared from nowhere, wrapped its tentacles around Hades and pulled it towards one of the two ships.

The kids screamed in fright as this happened. Without wasting any more time, Athrun put maximum power to Justice's thrusters and gave chase. Behind it, came Impulse and Destiny, which weren't in good shape. Impulse lost an arm and the Force Silhouette was severely damaged, while Destiny suffered some damage on its 'Wings of Light' and its cannon.

Inside Hades, Cagalli had awaken, and after realising what had happened, she tried to regain control of Hades while Meyrin tried to comfort the frightened children.

"Damn it! That thing had Hades wrapped out too tightly!" Cagalli yelled as she failed to make Hades move. They were pulled nearer to the ship when Cagalli suddenly came out with an idea. In a quick move, she controlled Hades's tail to knock into their captor. It worked. Cagalli quickly piloted Hades towards Strike Freedom as it looked like it could use some help. She gave the communicator to Meyrin and told her to signal to Athrun and tell him that she's the one controlling Hades. Using Hades's 2 anti-ship swords, Cagalli slashed the Beam Lance away from reaching Strike Freedom. Then by using the shoulder-mounted Ultra-Gottfried Mk 81 400cm dual high powered energy beam cannons and fired at Amazon, making it flew further away. Suddenly, Cagalli felt dizzy and fainted again.

"Kira! Cagalli fainted again!" Meyrin told Kira in an anxious tone.

"We have got to get her out of here right away!" As Kira tried to get close to Hades, he didn't notice that Ock Gundam had locked on Strike Freedom.

"Daddy look out!" Akira yelled. Kira spotted the Gundam at the last moment and tried to evade, but it's a little too late. Strike Freedom's arms and most of the DRAGOON units got shot by the plasma beam.

_An amethyst pebble and an indigo pebble appeared. They shattered into a million particles……_

"Yeargh! I won't let you to hurt my Dad!" Akira shouted as he controlled Hades and sped towards Ock Gundam, without realising the dangers.

"Kids! What are you doing?" Lunamaria shouted as she saw what happened. Akira however, just wanted to attack the mobile suit that attacked his father. Even Lycus didn't pay attention to Kira or Lacus when they called them to return. The other kids and Meyrin were taken aback by their sudden and drastic change of behaviour.

"Their eyes, they are like Athura's eyes when we first pilot Hades!" Ray exclaimed.

"_So this is SEED mode? I can't believe it can be so horrifying," _Meyrin thought.

Meanwhile, Lacus and Murrue received a message. Yzak and Dearka had brought reinforcements from ZAFT.

Seeing the tides had change, the two enemy ships sent out retreat flares to the five Gundams. Before returning, however, Amazon threw its ring towards Hades which was speeding towards them. It hit the Supernova Blaster. It exploded, luckily the mobile suit is still intact, but after the explosion, it began to fell downwards towards the ground.

"NOOOO!" Kira, Athrun and Shinn immediately went into SEED mode and use their Gundams to catch Hades before it crashed. The enemy then retreated while ZAFT tried to pursue them.

Immediately after they got down, they opened Hades Gundam's cockpit. To their horror, they found Cagalli, Meyrin and the six children unconscious and bleeding.


	18. Chapter 17

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I sucked in writing the family moments, but this is the best I can do. Anybody who can write better on this topic, please teach me how to improve. And a million thanks to all those who reviewed.**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Lycus slowly opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a bed. She saw a bag of water-like liquid hanging over her head and it was connected to her arm. She tried to move, but she felt her little body in pain as she did that. She turned to her left and saw her brother and friends in similar condition like hers. They were still sleeping. Athura had his head bandaged, Ray had a few cuts on his face and Mayu's arm was bandage too.

Lycus then turned to her right and saw her mother sleeping on a chair beside her bed.

Behind Lacus, Kira was sleeping with his back leaning against the wall. Lycus tried to call her parents, but her voice was too soft as she was still very weak. Luckily, Birdie saw that Lycus had awakened and gave Kira a peck to wake him up.

"What is it Birdie?" Birdie took off and landed beside on Lycus's pillow. The moment he saw Lycus with her eyes opened, Kira immediately woke Lacus up. "Lacus, Lycus had woke up,"

Lacus immediately sat up upon hearing those words. "Kira, get the doctor," she said. Kira went out of the room.

"Mommy, where are we?" Lycus asked.

"You are all at the hospital. The six of you had been unconscious for three days," Lacus said as she wiped away her tears.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Lycus asked.

"Nothing, I am just too happy to see that you have finally awake," Lacus told her.

"What about Akira and the others? Have they waked up yet?"

"Cagalli and Meyrin are alright. As for Akira and the others, they haven't waked yet," Lacus replied. However, as soon as she said that, Athura started to stir, and so were the others. A doctor came with Kira. He checked on the kids and told Kira and Lacus that they can be checked out by the evening.

Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin immediately rushed to the hospital as soon as Kira told them that the kids had awakened. As soon as they got to their ward, the children hugged their parents tightly.

"Mommy, how's your head? Is it better now?" Athura asked Cagalli.

"It's fine now. Athura, just what were you thinking when you lead your friends to pilot Hades again? You are lucky that you and your friends survived!" Cagalli said. Athrun could see tears running from her eyes.

"Aunty Cagalli, we have no choice. We just wanted to get out and take you to the hospital," Mayu said.

"Mayu, that is still dangerous. What if the enemy is too strong, even for Hades? Do you know how scared I am when Hades was hit by that ring?" Lunamaria said to her daughter.

"Sorry for scaring you Mommy. We never thought about that," Stellar said in a small voice.

"It's okay. I want you three to promise Mommy that no matter what happens, the three of you won't pilot a mobile suit again until you are much older," Lunamaria said.

The three nodded their heads. "The same goes for the three of you too, and especially you, Athura," Athrun said as his son were about to say something.

"If I kept my promise, will I get a prize for being a good boy?" Athura said, looking at his parents.

"You'll get chocolate ice-cream if you are a good boy," Athrun chuckled and said. The other kids then started asking their parents the same thing.

"Very influential leader you have there. I wonder where he gets that from." Shinn whispered to Athrun. Athrun and Cagalli just smiled.

In the evening, as the kids received their final check-up, Akira suddenly popped up a question, "Daddy, is there anything wrong with Athura's, Lycus's and my eyes? How come Ray, Mayu and Stellar said that our eyes became scary while we were piloting Hades Gundam?"

The parents looked at each other. How are they supposed to explain the SEED mode to their children? They were too young to understand about this 'Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor'. They don't think that even Akira can understand, despite the fact that he managed to understand the manual of a mobile suit. Luckily, Athrun came up with something to say.

"That is something that no one can explain, not even us. You can only know it when you are much older. And don't think that you are weird because of that. Kira, Shinn and I can do that too," Athrun told them.

"But how and why does it happen?" Athura asked his father.

"As I said, you will only come to know it when you are much older. Now, don't think much about it okay? I don't think it might occur again," Athrun said.

None of them knew that he was wrong.

The next day, Cagalli went back to work. The first thing she did was calling for a national security meeting. There, the attack on Orb was the main topic. "From the information we managed to find, the five mobile suits and the two ships that attacked Orb were of the EAF's. EAF claimed they were stolen by the Coordinator terrorists who attempted to murder our Chief Representative and blamed Orb for not being able to set up proper security systems," one of the Emirate members told. Cagalli was not happy with that accusation.

"But that's not possible. PLANT and ZAFT are being on the lookout for them. And from reliable data, they are nowhere on Earth," Cagalli said.

"Not just that. Some EAF nations had come up with the thought that the terrorist story is just a hoax by ZAFT. They seemed to think that the terrorist story is just a method of PLANT to continue to attack them indirectly, which caused some of these nations had started attacking nearby ZAFT territories," another said.

"That is absurd! I can't believe that after all these years they still haven't come to fully accepting PLANT. Moreover, they don't even have solid proof that PLANT or the defect is responsible for this," Athrun said.

"There is a possibility that EAF is lying," Mu said. "The five pilots of the mobile suits are strong, no doubt, but several army personnel who were involved in that incident, me included, don't think that they are Coordinators. If you ask me, their style of fighting seems more like a Natural's."

The meeting silenced for a short while. If what Mu suspected is true, then this means that EAF is looking for another reason to start a war.

"Representative, if EAF is indeed trying to start another war, then it seemed that we must upgrade our defences. From what we seen, the five new mobile suits are more superior to ours,"

Cagalli sat back and considered. More weapons? This could lead to more conflict. She remembered what Durrandal had said before. On the other hand, if they don't improve, there's a high possibility that Orb might be toast if the five Gundams returned with a massive army. They could ask ZAFT for help, but then they have their problems with the defects.

"Cagalli, I don't think we have much choice. We need a new sword. And Chairman Tana contacted us yesterday while you were still hospitalized. She said another military base at PLANT was destroyed by the defects. She hoped that Orb and PLANT can work together to improve some of our technologies," Kira told her.

Cagalli remained silent. EAF, the defects, though they do not work together, they have one thing in common: Destroy Orb. Finally, she made a decision. Orb and PLANT will work together to face this new threat.

_Somewhere in space……_

The professor is smiling to himself. _'So, those dumb Naturals had made their move. This is getting more interesting. And those new models seemed like the perfect target for me to test my inventions," _he thought to himself.

"Kuga, what do you have in mind?" Gilsor asked. "Is it time to strike and kill them now?"

"No. For now, we wait and watch. In this situation, PLANT and Orb will surely increase their strength to fight the dumb Naturals. We will see just how strong they will become, then we'll make ourselves stronger," he said.

A machine beeped. "Ah, finally, he is completed, our new ally," the professor moved towards a cylinder tank and opened it.

"How do you like your new body?" Kuga asked the cyborg who came out of the tank.

"It's very good, my dear professor. It's been along time since we last met at C.E. 70," the cyborg replied.

"A long time indeed. I suppose you know my brother, Gilsor?" the professor gestured.

"Ah, yes. The 'Grim Reaper of ZAFT'. A pleasure to meet you," the new cyborg lifted his metal hand.

"Same here, Mr …"

"Phantom. I would like to forget some of my past, like my name, if you don't mind. It reminds me of my failure," the cyborg said.

"Very well, Phantom. I am quite eager to see you in action," Gilsor shook the metal hand with his metal hand.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anybody know how to write about evil conversation's between villains? I need help on that, as I believed I totally sucked in this chapter, especially the last part. But I think the next chapter will be better. Anyway, please give me your reviews and advice. Next chapter: Some new ZAFT technology coming up!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hera **_(Note: This is a ZAFT battleship)_

Looks similar to Minerva, except for brighter colours

Class: Hera (a new class)

This ship is placed under the command of Yzak

**All the old features of Minerva were remained, but improved**

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Tomahawk missile launcher x2** (This weapon launches the tomahawk missiles. The tomahawk missile is a highly destructive long-range cruiser missile. The launchers were located at both sides of the ship, near the lower back part. The missiles were launched upwards and can reach further than Lohengrin or Tannhausser. _Weakness_: Can only be used against enemies that were very far away. This is due to its over-powerful explosion. If launched against enemies that were too near, the explosion will damage the ship too)

**-Torpedo launchers** (Launch torpedoes into water from underneath the ship)

**-Helldart anti-aircraft missiles**

**-Anti-Protector missiles** (Mostly used to take out enemies' defences such as positron deflectors, force fields……Example: When this missile hit a positron deflector, it will absorb the energy off the positron deflector and its generator, thus deactivating it. It can also cause exploding damage like normal missiles)

**-Tannhausser** (The Tannhausser of Hera can charge two times faster than the Tannhausser of Minerva)

**-Plasma Beam Cannon x6** (4 located at the upper part of the ship, 2 located beneath the ship. These cannons can rotate to almost any directions)

**-DoomArrow piercing missiles** (Missiles with powerful piercing ability. It can pierce through hard, solid objects, due to its unique_ (or weird)_ shape that resembles a giant needle. If the targeted enemy is not very hard, such as regular mobile suits or mobile armours, the DoomArrow will just went through without exploding. For enemies with thicker armour, such as battleships, the DoomArrow will pierce into the enemy within a certain depth and then explode from within)

----------------------------------------------------

**ZRI (ZAFT Red Indian) unit**

ZAFT's newest mobile suit

Soldier unit (like ZAKU and GOUF)

Have a more humanoid outlook compared to ZAKUs and GOUFs. Appearance resembles the Red Indian Chief. _(Think of the feathered headgear……)_

Reddish-brown in colour (except for the headgear)

Quicker movements and more flexible limbs compared to ZAKUs and GOUFs

Size slightly smaller than ZAKU and GOUF

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Bow Rifle x1** (A **beam rifle** that looks like a bow. It fires beam from the middle part, while the two edges of the bow are equipped with **anti-armour knives**)

**-Anti-ship battle axe x1** (An axe-like weapon that was created using the technology of the **anti-ship sword**. Kept at the waist)

**-Beam boomerang x2** (Kept at the shoulders)

**-Shield x1** _(The shield has a scary face pattern on it)_

**-Head-mounted CIWS**

------------------------------------------

**ZRI - Shiho Hahnenfuss Custom**

Brown in colour (Like Shiho's hair colour, except for the headgear)

Prototype, better battle performances than normal ZRI

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Bow Rifle x1** (A **beam rifle** that looks like a bow. It fires beam from the middle part, while the two edges of the bow are equipped with **anti-armour knives**)

**-Anti-ship battle axe x1** (An axe-like weapon that was created using the technology of the **anti-ship sword**. Kept at the waist)

**-Beam boomerang x1** (Kept at the left shoulder)

**-Shield x1** _(The shield has a scary face pattern on it)_

**-Head-mounted CIWS**

**-Heat rod x1 **(left wrist)

**-Plasma Beam Cannon x1** (Mounted on the right shoulder)

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_Night time……_

Akira and Lycus changed into their pyjamas and got themselves ready for bed. After Kira read them a bedtime story, he told his children something.

"Akira, Lycus, tomorrow Mommy and I will be going to somewhere far and we won't be home for about a month or so,"

The news came as a shock for the twins. "Why Daddy?" Lycus quickly asked.

"We need to make our Gundams stronger. We will be upgrading them so that they can fight better next time," Kira replied to them. "Just don't tell your kindergarten friends about it okay? Athura, Mayu, Ray and Stellar are alright," Kira knew he could he could trust his children with secrets, despite them being just four years old.

"Oh," the twins said in unison.

"So, while Lacus and I are not around, Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria will be taking care of you two. Remember to be good and don't be naughty," Kira said as he tucked the two to bed.

"We'll miss you and Mommy," Lycus said to Kira as she and her brother gave Kira a hug.

"We'll miss you and Akira too," Kira told her.

Kira was about to turn off the lights when his son asked him a question: "Daddy, after improving Strike Freedom, can you gave us a ride together with Mommy?"

"Of course," Kira smiled and replied.

_Somewhere else…In a hotel in Orb……_

Vixen was speaking to Mr. Asbiel through her laptop.

"So you are saying that ZAFT and Orb are going to work together on some project? Are you positive of this?" Mr. Asbiel asked.

"One hundred percent. Some of my comrades had managed to go into Orb's army and found this information," Vixen replied.

"Hmm, in that case, tell me about this project of theirs," Mr. Asbiel said.

Vixen told him everything that her comrade had managed to get.

"Ah, so they are sending their best to be upgraded. Do you have the location of where is this taking place?"

Vixen gave him the data.

"Yes, this looks even better. Will you comrades be following those involved?" Mr. Asbiel asked.

"Yes sir. One of them had managed to get close to one of the high-rankings officer," Vixen replied.

"Good, very good. Tell her to keep a close eye on their secret project while there. As soon as they completed the improvements, then is our turn to make the move," Mr. Asbiel said.

"Sir, you want us to st……"

"Not just that, my dear. At the same time, I'll be sending some of my best teams to Orb. After you got their new weapons, then we will use it to bring them down. It will certainly be entertaining to see you enemies get beaten by their own creations," Mr. Asbiel explained with an evil grin.

"I see sir. I will inform them ASAP," Vixen replied.

"I see you are alone tonight. Too bad you are at Orb now, otherwise I might be able to accompany you," Mr. Asbiel said with a horny tone. Vixen hated it when he did that.

"Good night sir," Vixen immediately shut down her laptop after saying that.

* * *

Early next morning, Kira and Lacus went to the Eternal. Then they took the Eternal to a secret island base, where they were joined by Yzak and Dearka, who were representing ZAFT in this top-secret project.

"Guess what Kira, PLANT is giving me a new ship-Hera, their newest creation," Yzak said to Kira.

"Is that why you are smiling so broadly?" Lacus asked.

"Actually, the reason why he's smiling like a fool now because Shiho will be part of the crew of the new ship," Dearka said, smirking at Yzak.

"Shut up," Yzak snapped. Kira and Lacus laughed.

"Sir, Hera is approaching and it's asking permission to land," a soldier said to Kira.

"Yzak, can you please confirm whether is the ship really Hera?" Kira asked.

"Give me a moment," Yzak said as he moved to the controls. He sent an encoded signal to the ship. The ship gave their reply in another encoded signal.

"That's the Hera alright. And it says that it is also bringing in some new soldier units," Yzak told Kira.

Kira ordered the soldier to give Hera the permission to land. As soon as they landed, the captain of the ship and the entire crew came down and greeted them. After that, they were brought to the hangar to introduce them the new units.

They had a short meeting before the works started. From the meeting, Kira and Lacus learnt that the ZAFT defects now called themselves E.N.C.I., which stands for **E**mpire for the **N**ew-age **C**oordinator **I**mperialists, who wanted to establish an empire of Coordinators after killing all the Naturals. After settled everything, the scientists, engineers and mechanics of Orb and PLANT began their work.

"Hey Kira, could you check on the O.S. of Shiho's ZRI and give it some adjustments?" Yzak asked Kira.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Kira asked.

"No, I just want you to make it stronger than the other ZRI units," Yzak replied.

"Ah, the commander is showing favoritism. You're lucky Shiho, Yzak only does that once in a blue moon," Dearka teased. Shiho's face went slightly red.

"I am not showing favoritism. I only asked Kira to do that because Shiho is the best pilot of Hera and therefore she needs the best so that she can battle more efficiently," Yzak insisted.

"Hear that, Lacus? The boyfriend is saying that the girlfriend needs the best. How nice..." Kira started teasing too. Lacus giggled. Yzak went red, but he tried to remain stern-looking.

"Whatever Yamato. Just configure it. Now if you'll all excuse us, I have something to talk to Shiho," Yzak said.

"Ooh, planning for the next date? Take your sweet time then, both of you," Dearka said cheekily. He then had to duck a pen thrown by Yzak.

* * *

Phantom couldn't help but look and examine his face and body every time he saw his reflection. Although he knew that the body is no longer fully flesh, skin and bones, he felt he was more perfect than he used to before he died. He was also told that the mechanical part of his brain had stored information about what had happened within these years and his body's old problems had been fully resolved.

_'Can't believe that I too can make an unbelievable comeback like him,'_ he thought to himself. He then smiled as he amused himself by imagining the expressions on those who knew him. His smile widened and looked more evil as he pictured the scene about him killing the one who caused his death.

"Commander Phantom, the professor requested a meeting with you," a droid said to him.

"Take me to him," Phantom instructed. The droid took him to a lab. As soon as he went in, he saw the heads of two uncompleted Gundams. Phantom thought that they looked weird, as they seemed to have fangs.

"I see you are quite interested with my new Ragnarok and Apocalypse," Kuga said as he approached the cyborg.

"Fangs for mobile suits? You do have a unique taste for decor, professor," Phantom commented.

Kuga laughed. "You and Gilsor thought the same thing, and both of you happened to be wrong. Those fangs are not for intimidating purposes, instead they will be the Gundams' deadliest weapons, and I assure you that they can do more than biting," Kuga explained.

"Fascinating. No wonder you are the most suitable candidate to be the Coordinators' Emperor, once everything is done,"

"Why, thank you for such compliment, but politics are not my cup of tea. After wiping out all those Naturals, I will choose a suitable person from my supporters to be the leader who will lead the Coordinators to a bright future," Kuga replied.

"I see," Phantom noticed a diagram and started reading it. It seemed to be a plan for a huge, circular mobile fortress. He continued to read it and found that it will be as big as the Moon. It will also be equipped with three cannons as it mains weapon.

"I say, it says here that there will be three main cannons, but how come I only see the Genesis and Requiem?" Phantom asked curiously.

"The third cannon will be something more powerful than the combined strength of the Genesis and Requiem. I won't tell you too much about it for now. One wouldn't like to ruin the surprise," Kuga said with a grin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Should I immediately go to the battle involving the upgraded Gundams, or should I write a chapter about the six kids? I can do the first thing easily, but it will make my story mentioned too little of the kids. On the other hand, how do you write cute and funny scenes involving four year old kids? Please help me with this. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

The six children were at the park with their pets, accompanied by Murrue. Ever since the kids got out from the hospital, they had been tailed by reporters, who were very interested in interviewing the four-year-olds who managed to pilot a mobile suit, a feat that had been unheard of until now. As the kids hated being surrounded by total strangers, their parents had asked Murrue to take care of them if they wanted to go out to play while the parents were busy.

"Aunty Murrue, are Ray and I allowed to kick those strangers who scared our sisters, if they appear again?" Akira asked. Murrue remembered the incident yesterday that caused the brown-haired boy to ask such question.

Yesterday, a group of reporters went to their kindergarten and tried to talk to them. Unfortunately, those inexperienced people attempted the wrong way. Instead of approaching and talking to the kids softly, they appeared suddenly in front of them and bombarded the kids with loads of questions as if they were talking to adults. As a result, Lycus and Stellar got frightened and cried and hid behind their brothers. Before their teachers can calm down the situation, Mayu and Ray had thrown their water bottles at the reporters, Athura hit them with a dictionary and Akira had ordered Pidgey to peck those reporters furiously until they leave them alone. (What a protective brother. Like father like son...)

"No Akira, that is not allowed, for all of you," Murrue told them.

"Then can I let Akamaru bite them?" Mayu asked as she held up her and her siblings' puppy.

Murrue sighed and smiled at them. "No, that can't be allowed too. Just come to me if you saw any strangers coming near you, okay?"

"Okay," the kids nodded. Them they went off to play.

Athura gathered his friends around his bag. "Look what my dad made for me!" he said as he opened his bag. A fox-like creature (**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: To the readers who watched Pokemon, think of Eevee) hop out.

"It's a fox!" Mayu exclaimed.

"It's a mechanical one. Daddy created it and Mommy helped. Mommy found a kind of cloth that feels like fur and she put it onto my fox so that it feels like a real animal." Athura told his friends.

"It's so adorable. What's its name?" Stellar asked as she and the other children pat the fox.

"I named it Eevee. Oh look! Eevee and Akamaru are chasing at each others' tails!" Athura pointed at the two pets. The kids laughed at the funny sight of the puppy and the mechanical fox running around in circles.

The kids went to the pond to feed the ducks. As they were throwing pieces of bread to the ducklings, a mud-ball shot out of nowhere and hit Mayu's neck. She and the others turned and saw the source. A gang of naughty boys from their kindergarten were hiding behind a tree near a mud puddle. One of them threw another mud-ball and hit Lycus's Haro. Luckily, no damage is caused to the purple round robot. Still, that doesn't stop it from making angry voices.

The kids looked around for Murrue, but she had gone off somewhere. So……

"This means war!" Athura cried. He quickly led his friends to another mud puddle behind a fallen log. There, they started their 'counter-attack'. Athura and Akira scooped up some mud, took a careful aim and threw the mud straight onto the face of one of the boys.

"Throw at their faces!" the naughty boys shouted.

"Get them!" Ray yelled.

SPLIT! SPLAT! SPLOSH! …… Mud was flying all around the little 'war-zone'. All the clothes of the little 'soldiers' of both sides had been 'dyed brown'. After some time, both 'armies' seem to be tired of throwing. Instead, they decided to……

"Charge!" Athura screamed.

"Yes sir general Zala!"

The 'enemy' charged too. As soon as they met, all the pinching, rolling, pushing, hair-pulling, slapping and screaming happened.

Victory was clearly with Athura's 'fleet'. After a short while, two of the naughty boys ran away, two felled into the pond and ran away too when they got up, and one was pinned down by Mayu and Stellar.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?" a startled Murrue came and asked.

The kids ran towards her. The boy who was pinned down quickly ran away. "Aunty Murrue, you should have seen us! We won a war!" Akira yelled.

"I just walked off to buy you kids some ice-cream and I came back and saw this? Lycus, what happened just now?" Murrue asked the pink-haired girl whose long hair had became very messy, and mud was dripping off her dress. _(Can anybody imagine a chibi Lacus in this kind of situation?)_ Lycus and the other kids excitedly filled Murrue in with the details of their little 'war'.

"Aunty Murrue, did you just said that you bought ice-cream for us?" Stellar asked as she unintentionally dirtied Murrue's jeans with her hands.

"Yes, but now you all will have to take your bath first," Murrue told the kids, ignoring the stain.

"Okay, and after that, we are going to give our pets a bath and then we will have the ice-cream," Athura smiled and picked Eevee up. The mechanical fox, like its master, had their faces covered with mud.

"In that case, I think we should bathe the pets first," Murrue said. She can vividly imagine a scene where the kids are splashing each other and playing bubbles in the yard while their pets ran and flew(in Pidgey's case) and bounced (in Haro's case) around the yard with bubbles all over them.

__


	21. Chapter 20

**ZGMF-X35W Strike Freedom X-treme Gundam**

Colours of beam sabres changed to blue (Got the idea after watching 'Star Wars' I think blue colour suits Freedom more than red)

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Improved phase shift armour**

**-Entire MS covered with positron deflector **(adapted from Akatsuki)

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x1 **(adapted technology from Hades. This generator increases the Gundam's weapons' firepower and shooting speed, enhances the abilities of the Gundam's movements, thrusters and boosters)

**-Nuclear-powered battery pack x1 **(solely for the **HiMAT** and **DRAGOON**. With this, the Gundam's flying speed is highly increased until it appears to be just a streak of blue light when flying with maximum speed. _When this happens, it was called the **Lightning-Flash mode.**_ **DRAGOON units'** speed and fire power also increased)

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-Enlarged but lighter shields**

**-Anti-armour knife x2 **(curved shaped. Kept at the knees)

**Beam sabres x2 **(double-sided x1, one-sided x1)

**-Wider scanning range and more sensitive radars and sensors**

**-Increased optical and digital zooming capabilities for the cameras**

**-Projectile gun cannon x2 **(built-in within both arms. Fires from the upper part of the wrists._ Like Metabee from 'Medabots'._ Used as underwater weapon)

**-Nova Blast **(**DRAGOON units** combine with rail cannon and multi phase cannon _(4 DRAGOON at each side)_ to form a positron cannon almost as powerful as the Lohengrin)

----------------------------------------------------

**ZGMF-X34W Infinite Justice Mighty Gundam**

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Improved phase shift armour**

**-Entire MS covered with positron deflector **(adapted from Akatsuki)

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x1 **(adapted technology from Hades. This generator increases the Gundam's weapons' firepower and shooting speed, enhances the abilities of the Gundam's movements, thrusters and boosters)

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-Wider scanning range and more sensitive radars and sensors**

**-Increased optical and digital zooming capabilities for the cameras**

**-Projectile gun cannon x2 **(built-in within both arms. Fires from the upper part of the wrists._ Like Metabee from 'Medabots'._ Used as underwater weapon)

**-Tracer/Tracking device **(can be used to follow enemies or to learn enemies' location)

_**-Fatum-01 Backpack: **(new features added)_

**Proton missile launcher **(The proton missile is Orb's newest top-secret weapon. This missile is an extremely powerful missile that can penetrate through any kind of defence systems such as positron deflectors, force fields, phase shift…… Its firepower is extremely strong too, even stronger than nuclear missiles, but smaller and safer)

**Mini nuclear-powered battery pack x1 **(solely for the backpack for extra speed boost)

Can function as a** plasma beam DRAGOON unit**

----------------------------------------------------

**ZGMF-X65W Charge Impulse Gundam**

Only have one mode

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Improved phase shift armour**

**-Entire MS covered with positron deflector **(adapted from Akatsuki)

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x1 **(adapted technology from Hades. This generator increases the Gundam's weapons' firepower and shooting speed, enhances the abilities of the Gundam's movements, thrusters and boosters)

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-Wider scanning range and more sensitive radars and sensors**

**-Increased optical and digital zooming capabilities for the cameras**

**-Projectile gun cannon x2 **(built-in within both arms. Fires from the upper part of the wrists._ Like Metabee from 'Medabots'._ Used as underwater weapon)

**-Shoulder-mounted missile/torpedo launchers x2 **(resembles the upper part of Blast Impulse's pack)

**-Anti-ship sword x2 **(shorter than Sword Impulse's. Kept at the waist. Equipped with gun blade technology)

**-Mirage Colloid **(improved version, phase shift will not be deactivated)

----------------------------------------------------

**ZGMF-X52W Dynamic Destiny Gundam**

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Improved phase shift armour**

**-Entire MS covered with positron deflector **(adapted from Akatsuki)

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x1 **(adapted technology from Hades. This generator increases the Gundam's weapons' firepower and shooting speed, enhances the abilities of the Gundam's movements, thrusters and boosters)

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-Wider scanning range and more sensitive radars and sensors**

**-Increased optical and digital zooming capabilities for the cameras**

**-Projectile gun cannon x2 **(built-in within both arms. Fires from the upper part of the wrists._ Like Metabee from 'Medabots'._ Used as underwater weapon)

**Desperado Blasters rail cannons **(Placed at the waist, like Freedom's. It comes with the rapid fire ability that enables it to fire faster than regular beam rifles)

**Buster Blade anti-ship sword **(A huge weapon that can spilt into seven different swords. All seven swords can be used as anti-ship sword type DRAGOON unit) _(I got the idea for this weapon from the blade that Cloud FFVII Advent Children uses)_

----------------------------------------------------

**ORB-02 Aero Strike Gundam**

Specialize for solo combat against big-sized enemies like battleships or Destroy Gundam

Rebuilt from Strike

This Gundam has wings like angel's wings, therefore it is nicknamed the **Angel Gundam**

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Improved phase shift armour**

**-Entire MS covered with positron deflector **(adapted from Akatsuki)

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x1 **(adapted technology from Hades. This generator increases the Gundam's weapons' firepower and shooting speed, enhances the abilities of the Gundam's movements, thrusters and boosters)

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-Wider scanning range and more sensitive radars and sensors**

**-Increased optical and digital zooming capabilities for the cameras**

**-Shoulder-mounted plasma cannon x2**

**-Anti-armour knife x1 **(longer, harder, sharper, lighter. Kept at knee)

**-Beam sabre x1 (double sided)**

**-Beam rifle x1**

_**-Angel Striker Pack: **(the wings)_

Height: 25m

Length: 65 of METEOR unit's length

Covered with **anti-beam coating**, **phase shift armour** and **positron deflector**, thus enables the Gundam to use the wings as **shields**

**Nuclear-powered battery pack x1 **(solely for the **Angel Striker Pack**. Boosts flying speed and **DRAGOON** units' firepower)

**DRAGOON unit x6** (feather-shaped. Attached to the wings. Each **DRAGOON** can fire 5 beams)

**Proton missile launchers** (at the tip of the wings. Can fire 10 **proton missiles** at each shot)

**Wings' upper edge built with anti-ship sword technology**

----------------------------------------------------

**Orb-Shinobi unit**

newest soldier unit for Orb

Appearance slightly resembles Murasame, colours darker

Movements, reflexes, firepower and defence better than Murasame

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Beam rifle x1 **

**-Beam katana x1**

**-Anti-armour kunai x2** (harder and heavier than anti-armour knives, thus can cause more damage. Can be thrown at enemies)

**-Shoulder mounted CIWS x2**

**-Anti-ship shuriken **(built with the aerodynamic features and anti-ship sword technology. Placed at the upper part of the right arm. Also functions as a shield as its size is quite big. It can be launched towards enemy and then return to the MS's arm. It can also be held in the hand and used as a hand-held weapon)

_**Chapter 20**_

_A month later…… At the secret island base…… Night……_

Kira returned to his room in the Eternal. 'So far so good. The work is progressing faster than I expected. This is good news, I am missing my children,' Kira thought to himself as he took off his uniform.

The door opened. Thinking it was Lacus, without looking behind, Kira said, "So Lacus, how's the kids?"

Instead of Lacus's voice, Kira was shock to hear another female voice, one with a seductive tone. "Forget about them for the moment. Why don't we catch some time together?"

Instantly, Kira turned around. In front of him stood Lea Clive. _(**Author's note:** Remember the one I mentioned in Chapter 13, the new member with purple hair that is as long as Lacus's hair?)_

"Miss Clive! What are you doing here? And why didn't you knock the door before you enter?" Kira demanded loudly.

Instead of answering, she went nearer to Kira. "You got a nice body Kira," she said, again using her seductive voice.

Kira hastily put on a T-shirt and ordered her to answer his questions.

"Really Kira, it's not that the Pink Princess will come in any moment. We have all the time in the world to ourselves," Lea replied as she let her purple hair down.

"! What have you done to Lacus!" Kira stepped forward and yelled. His right hand reached into his pocket, ready to pull out his pistol in case it was needed.

Lea said nothing. She just gave Kira a seductive smile and started unbuttoning her uniform.

"Hey hey hey! Just what exactly do you think you are doing! And where is Lacus?" Kira demanded again. His fingers were already touching the weapon.

"Why are you so cold to me Kira? I am much prettier than Lacus, and I can give you much more than she can offer," Lea said as she went closer to Kira. Then, out of sudden, she hugged Kira and kissed him on the lips!

This was too much. Kira's anger immediately rose to maximum and he roughly pushed her away. "Just what are you thinking!" Kira shouted at the top of his lungs. His hand went back into his pocket and gripped the weapon hard, ready to pull it out at anytime.

The girl now put on an evil look. "You are rejecting me, Kira Yamato? It could cost you your life," she said as she held up two pistols.

"Then you will be better off killing me. I would rather die a painful death for a million times than to cheat on Lacus," Kira said fiercely as he too took out his pistol.

"How sweet. You should be glad to know that how much your husband treasures you," another voice said from the door.

What Kira saw gave him another huge shock. At the door, stood Lacus, who was taken hostage by someone who was pressing a gun at her neck. Kira can't see the captor's face as he/she had his/her face covered with a helmet. But the captor's identity wasn't Kira's concern at that time. All he cared for is Lacus's safety.

"Vixen, you could have come later. I am still trying to persuade him to join us," Lea said to the captor. Her weapons were still pointed at Kira.

"Whatever Lea. You told me the mobile suits are on this ship, yet I can't find them. And you, Yamato, dropped your weapon and don't try anything funny or you can dig your wife's grave," Vixen threatened. Kira immediately obeyed.

"He's so obedient. You think I should order him to take off his T-shirt?" Lea giggled evilly, ignoring the glare she got from Lacus.

"Enough jokes Lea. We have a mission to accomplish. Yamato, bring us to the upgraded mobile suits, now. Your dear wife doesn't seem to be willing to cooperate with us, so you might do it for her sake," Vixen commanded.

"Kira, don't listen to them!" Lacus cried.

"Shut up Coordinator! One more word and I'll kill the two of you!" her captor growled. "Now Yamato, take us to the mobile suits!"

Without any other options, and with his beloved Lacus in their hands, Kira can only do what they asked.

As soon as they got out of the Eternal, all of the staff was shocked. Meyrin tried to call for help but her intention was discovered by Vixen.

"Nobody move or else!" Vixen shouted. Meyrin and the others stood still. "Now Yamato, lead us."

"Say Vixen, where are our other three comrades?" Lea asked.

"They are on the Hera, searching whether there is anything worth stealing that could help us," Vixen replied.

Three persons came out from the Hera. "Nothing's on that ship Vixen, just some new ZAFT standard unit," one of them told Vixen.

"Kira Yamato, I am losing my patience here. Walk faster and show us the machines!" her voice is now murderous.

"Kira, don't! Who knows what they will do with it!" Lacus shouted, Lea walked to her and gave her a hard slap.

"You sure are one songstress who never learns to be quiet. Must I teach you by cutting off your tongue?" Lea took out a blade.

"STOP! I'll show you the mobile suits right now!" Kira said. He went to one of the controls and pushed a square button. A wall opened and revealed the mobile suits.

"Contact the mother ship. Tell them we have got the mobile suits and will be joining them shortly," Vixen ordered one of her comrade. "Hard to believe these used to be the junk that we fought at Orb last time."

"Last time? So you are the ones who attacked Orb during the ball!" Kira said.

"True. And we'll be doing it again with your own creations later," Vixen replied, still holding Lacus hostage.

"Vixen, we are ordered to take the suits and destroy this base," one of them said.

"Then get into the mobile suits now. Whoever takes Justice, take the METEOR too. I'll take the other METEOR with Freedom. And you two Coordinators are coming with us. Lea, take Yamato with you," Vixen ordered.

"Don't worry Lacus. I'll take good care of him. There's no way I am killing a guy like him, even though he's a Coordinator," Lea taunted. Lacus glared at her.

Two gunshots fired from nowhere and shot away Lea's weapons. "Oh, so you won't kill guys who are hot. That's good to hear, as it means I'll still live if I got captured," Dearka said cheekily as he appeared from behind the Hera with Yzak and Shiho.

Vixen fired a few shots at them but they evaded. Taking the opportunity, Lacus elbowed and stomp Vixen and knocked her weapon off her hand while Kira dived for the guns that Lea dropped. Yzak, Shiho and Dearka continued to fire at the intruders. Seeing the tables had turned, Vixen and her comrades changed plans. One of them threw something on the floor. Thick smoke appeared and made everybody coughed. After the smoke faded, Vixen, Lea and the other three had disappeared.

"Kira! Lacus! Those people had locked us in and they had also activated the self-destruction system!" Meyrin screamed as she saw the blinking timer on the computer screen.

"Shut it down!" Kira and Yzak ordered.

"It's no use! They have locked up all our controls!" Krystal replied.

_Six minutes to self-destruction……_

"Everyone get into the ships! We are blasting our way out of here!" Kira commanded as he rushed into Freedom. "Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, get into the mobile suits. We need as much firepower as possible."

"But what about Strike?" Shiho asked as she got into Impulse, while Dearka went into Destiny and Yzak took Justice.

Shiho's questioned was answered by Lacus. Unexpected by everyone, especially Kira, Lacus went into the cockpit and activated Strike.

"Lacus, you should be going to the Eternal! What are you doing in there?" Kira asked.

"Trying to help. You said you need as much firepower as possible," Lacus replied.

_Four minutes to self-destruction……_

Kira decided to focus on escaping first. "Concentrating firepower!" he commanded. The five Gundams and the two ships started blasting the ceiling until a big hole was made.

"Let's go!"

_5……4……3……2……1…… Initiating self-destruct……**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"Phew, that was close," Dearka said as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. All of them had managed to escape in the nick of time.

Yzak, Dearka and Shiho returned Justice, Destiny and Impulse to the Eternal and went back to Hera.

In the Eternal, as soon as Kira and Lacus got out from the mobile suits, they gave each other a hug. Both were glad that the other was safe and sound.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Kira asked.

"I am fine. What about you?" Lacus asked.

"I'm okay. Lacus, why do you go into Strike instead of Eternal?"

"Well, you need help blasting the base to let us escape," Lacus replied.

"I can't really believe that you pilot a mobile suit and blast objects with it. That scene doesn't quite fit your sweet and gentle image," Kira smiled and said.

"What's so surprising? I am married to one of the best pilots there are, and if my children pilot at such a young age, I think I should know at least the basics," Lacus smiled back at Kira.

"We are receiving a signal from Orb! Orb is under attack by a large unknown force!" a crew member told them. Kira and Lacus immediately went to the bridge.

Onboard of Hera, Yzak received the same news. "Kira, let me put Hera in this battle. I want to test its power," Yzak said to Kira.

"Permission granted. Let's rush to Orb now!"

Both ship were put in maximum power to their engines, and were straight for Orb where an intense battle was happening.

_At a military harbour in Orb……_

It was chaos.

"Fire the Gottfried cannons!" Murrue ordered. The energy beams hit one incoming mobile suit, but there were still more coming from behind.

"7 MAs incoming at 30 degrees port!"

"Fire Helldart!" Murrue ordered.

The missiles launched and hit the enemies, but there are more coming from behind. Piloting the SkyGrasper, Mu fired a plasma beam and destroyed them.

"Murrue, any signs of where are they coming from?" Mu asked.

"No. Our computers still can't detect their mother ship," Murrue answered.

"Then we'll just continue to fight until it appears," Mu said as he shot down a MS. Not far from there, Lunamaria was leading a team of Shinobi units to the front line.

"Alright men, show them why it is a mistake to mess with us!"

"Yes ma'am!" the pilots replied.

Near the city, Cagalli was piloting Akatsuki, preventing the enemy from nearing and buying time for Gaia and some soldiers to help the civilians evacuate. Helping her were Athrun and Shinn, who were both inside Hades Gundam.

"Damn those EAF psychos! Since when they have the brains to develop the droid technology?" Shinn growled as he crushed a MS.

"We can figure that out after we get rid of them. Right now I just want to get these bastards out of my country!" Cagalli yelled as she stabbed her approaching enemies.

The situation began to worsen.

"General Zala! We detected an underwater MS armada coming towards us. And some of them are equipped with nuke weapons!" a soldier reported to Athrun.

"What! Most of our weapons won't work underwater!" Athrun instantly signalled to the Archangel and the submarine troops. "Captain Murrue, we need the Archangel to lead our underwater fleet to fight off that armada."

"Got it. Archangel, dive into the sea immediately!" Murrue gave her orders.

As soon as the Archangel had fully submerged into the water, more bad news was received. Six enemy ships of the unknown class had arrived, and one of them was underwater, heading towards the Archangel.

"Miriallia, tell the underwater troops to cover us. We are going to take out that ship," Murrue ordered.

As soon as both sides were within firing range, they opened fire. Torpedoes exploded, nuclear explosions caused severe damage, and mobile suits blasted or slashed each other... On the surface, the scene was no different, except more 'colourful' due to the usage of beam weapons.

Lunamaria and her squad received orders to destroy one of the nearest enemy ships. They moved closer to the thrusters of the ship. However, before they can fire, the enemy ship suddenly activated its hidden weapon and fired at them, taking out 4 Shinobi units and Lunamaria's mobile suit's both legs and left arm. Upon seeing this, Shinn tried to go to her aid, but the numbers of the enemies trying to get into the city were getting more and more. "Luna, hang in there! I'll get there as soon as possible!" Shinn shouted.

As Lunamaria and the rest of her squad retreated, several enemy MS gave chase and rapidly fire at them. One threw a grenade at Lunamaria's MS. The grenade was about to explode her cockpit when something pulled her away from the explosion. The next thing she saw was a streak of blue light destroying the chasing enemies without using as much time as half a second. The blue light then circled the ship her squad was supposed to destroy and cut it into four parts within 30 seconds.

'That light, what could it possibly be?' Lunamaria thought. She and many others who witness it were totally amazed. The blue light stopped in mid air and revealed itself.

It was Freedom.

"Luna, when the Eternal arrives, go to it and get your new Impulse," Kira told her. Then he piloted Freedom into the water.

Deep under the sea, Archangel's radar detected two mobile suits coming to them from behind. "Captain, it's Strike, and Freedom!"

Murrue looked at the images. There's Strike, with a pair of massive wings. Next to it was Strike Freedom, firing incoming torpedoes with its CIWS and wrist-mounted projectile guns.

"Captain Murrue, please ascend to the surface and contact Mu. He can pilot this MS better than I can,"

The crew of the Archangel were very surprised to hear the voice of Strike's pilot.

"Lacus? Is that really you?" Miriallia asked.

"It is me. Just leave them to us," Lacus replied.

As the Archangel began to move upwards, the enemy send another wave of torpedoes. Again, Kira destroyed them, this time taking down some of the MS.

"Lacus, aim the proton missiles at the ship. I'll take care of the mobile suits," Kira instructed.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Lacus replied. She aimed and put in maximum power to the missile launchers. The tips of Strike's wings pointed straight to the ship, then its tips opened, and ten proton missiles shot out from it at the same time. The missiles hit the target within no time at all, and sank the ship for good. At the same time, Kira had blasted all the remaining mobile suits. Then, Freedom and Strike returned to the surface, where Hera and Eternal had just arrived.

Strike went to the Eternal while Freedom rejoined the battlefield. At the hangar, Mu and Lunamaria were already waiting. Both of them were surprised to see Lacus dressed up in a mobile suit uniform. _(Like the one Cagalli wore in GS/GSD)_

"Lacus, you actually _fought _just now?" Lunamaria asked disbelievingly.

"Believe it or not," Lacus said with a smile. "But we'll talk about this later. Mr. Flaga, this will be your new mobile suit, the **ORB-02 Aero Strike Gundam**," Lacus told Mu. She gave him a brief explanation about the Gundam's speciality. After that, Mu immediately launched it into battle.

"Now Luna, your new **ZGMF-X65W Charge Impulse Gundam**." Lacus brought Luna to another part of the hangar. There Lunamaria received her Impulse. She thanked Lacus and immediately took off.

_Back to Athrun and Shinn……_

"Shinn! I was about to turn right!" Athrun shouted as Hades's tail nearly crush one of their own units.

"How in the world am I supposed to know that! What do you think I am, a mind-reader?" Shinn shouted back.

"I can't believe that when it comes to teamwork and cooperation, the juniors do it better than the seniors," Lunamaria remarked as she piloted Impulse to Hades's side.

"Luna, you got Impulse back!" Cagalli said.

"Justice and Destiny are ready to go too. You two men better go to the Eternal and get them. Impulse will take Hades's place for the moment," Lunamaria said.

As soon as the two landed on Eternal, Lacus got stared at again.

"Is it that weird for me to be dressed in a mobile suit pilot's uniform?" Lacus asked.

"Well, this is something that almost no one will expect," Athrun said.

Lacus brought the two to the hangar where Impulse were kept just now.

"Wow, Destiny looks more powerful than before," Shinn said as he saw his Gundam. The huge sword does look impressive to him.

Lacus told the two everything that they need to know about their new Gundams.

'Alright, time to kick their sorry butts!' Shinn thought to himself as he and Athrun took off.

_Back to the war……_

Mu had managed to bring down a ship. Onboard Hera, the captain reported something to Yzak, who was already piloting his GOUF and was fighting together with Shiho and Dearka. "Commander, our scanners detected that the green ship is the only vehicle in this battlefield that has organism onboard," the captain said.

"Meaning, that if we destroy that green ship, all the other enemy machine will stop!" Yzak understood. "Alright then, Shiho, Dearka, the three of us are going to bring that ship down!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Somewhere else, Freedom had gone into Lightning-Flash mode and destroyed 45 MA and MS in less then three seconds.

"Cool flying," Athrun said as he launched 2 proton missiles towards one of the remaining enemy ship. Shinn then split Destiny's sword and use the seven blades to finish the ship off.

"You've really done quite a job on these, the O.S. seems more advanced too," Shinn said.

"Of course! I spent two sleepless night to make it. You should be glad that you can pilot it now. The new Gundams were nearly stolen by those who attacked Orb last time," Kira said.

"You mean those guys who got our kids admitted to the hospital?"

"Actually, they are gals. And Lea Clive is one of them," Kira told them as he fired at 3 incoming units.

"So you mean we had a spy in Orb? Man, looks like we have to be more careful," Athrun said.

Two more ships left. With the combined power of Archangel's Lohengrin and Hera's Tannhausser, another ship was down. Minutes later, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka had managed to take out the last one, causing all the remaining units to deactivate themselves. Cagalli quickly ordered someone to arrest the crew of the ship.

When the battle had ended, it was already late evening. Kira and Lacus went to the orphanage where they were told that the kids were sent to hide there when Orb was invaded just now. As soon as Freedom landed, the six kids and the orphans came running to them.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you make the scary people go away?" Lycus asked as Kira and Lacus hugged the twins.

"Don't worry, they are all gone now," Kira assured her daughter.

"Daddy, can we pilot your Gundam?" Akira asked. He and his friends were amazed by the new Gundam.

"Of course not silly. But I could give you kids a ride with it," Kira laughed and said.

"Yeah! Uncle Kira, before you sent us home, can we play at the beach first?" Athura asked.

"Sure, take your time. Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn and Luna are probably too busy now anyway," Kira told him.

As the kids and the orphans played by the sea, Kira and Lacus sat on a rock, admiring the beautiful view of the sun setting at the horizon.

"Kira," Lacus began a conversation after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Lacus?"

"What happened back at the Eternal, when you said that you would rather die than to cheat on me?" Lacus asked.

Kira was not expecting this question. "Ehm, promise me that you won't get jealous or mad if I tell you, okay?"

"That depends on what will I hear," Lacus smiled and said.

"Well, Lea tried to seduce me, she……" Kira was wondering how to answer this question in the best way.

"She kissed you on the lips, didn't she?" Lacus said and looked straight into his eyes.

_How did she know that? She's not there when that happened._ "Err, what makes you think that?" Kira asked. He was starting to sweat now.

"A woman's intuition. Tell me Kira, did that happen?"

"Err, yes……" Kira said quietly and slowly. Lacus pinched him hard on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That, Kira, was for letting your guard down and let another woman kissed you," Lacus replied. She seemed to be frowning.

"Lacus, it's not like I did it on purpose, I pushed her away……"Kira tried to make her less mad, but she placed her fingers over his mouth.

"And this Kira, is for those words that you said to her," Lacus didn't frown this time, instead she put on an alluring smile. She closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to Kira's.

"Lacus……"

The two embraced and kissed passionately. However, the kiss lasted only for a short while, as a little disturbance occurred.

"Mommy! Akira splashed the sea water at me at some got into my mouth! It tasted salty and nasty!" Lycus shouted.

"That's because you pushed me into the sea! I got more sea water into my mouth and they tasted horrible!" Akira yelled at her sister. He was wet from hair to toe.

"I did not! You fell down yourself!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

Kira and Lacus opened their eyes and smiled at each other, both giving a small sigh.

"We better go check on them. Otherwise they might fight," Kira said as he and Lacus came down from the rock they were sitting previously.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't flame me if I sucked in this chapter. And updates may be slower, due to writer block and examination (my most important one for this year). Anybody care to share ideas on what should I write about next? I have already designed three more MS (2 Gundams and one standard unit) _(belong to one of the two enemy, there will be two different sides enemy)_, 1 battleship_ (also belongs to one of the two enemy)_, 1 mobile fortress_ (also belongs to one of the two enemy)_, and new weapon_ (a cannon) _for Akatsuki. But I don't want to introduce them too early, as these will play quite a major role in the later part of the story. (If you want to know the names I gave them, you can ask me in your review)_**

__


	22. NOTICE!

_**NOTICE**_

Due to the fact that my O-Level examinations (Here in Malaysia, we know it as the SPM examination) are getting nearer and nearer, I am sorry to say that there will be no more new chapters or new stories from me until 4th December 2006, which is the day my exams end. I hereby apologize to all my readers for causing you all to have to wait for such a long time, and also for not being able to read and review your updated chapters and/or new stories. Please forgive me. I would also like to take the opportunity to thank all my reviewers for your support. Thank you very much. I also hope that you all can wish me luck for my exams and continue to support me when I can resume writing again.

Thank you again and goodbye for now.

Yours sincerely,

_**risingsundynasty**_


	23. Chapter 21

****

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for late updates. My parents had been busy taking me to many places to search for information on education plans for the future and also to get the preparations to go to college done. Sorry again._**

**_In this chapter, there will be some parts which focuses a lot on the kids. To help you readers get a clearer picture, I'll now tell you the looks of the kids, just so that you can imagine the scenes. Thank you._**

* * *

**Athura Yula Zala –** Think of a chibi Athrun, but with Cagalli's eyes' colour

**Akira Yamato –** Just think of a chibi Kira

**Lycus Yamato –** Just think of a chibi Lacus

**Mayu Asuka –** Think of a chibi Lunamaria, but with Shinn's eyes and his hair colour

**Ray Asuka –** Just think of a chibi Shinn

**Stellar Asuka –** Just think of a chibi Lunamaria _(I know, very strange……)_

* * *

**Devil's Ark**

Looks similar to Dominion, except that it is 6 times bigger than the Dominion

Class: _Unknown_

This ship is the newest creation of EAF. Despite its big size, its speed can still be as fast as the Archangel/Dominion.

**All the old features of Dominion were remained, but highly improved. Almost everything is nuclear-powered. Even the beams are radioactive. It can also dive into water like the Archangel.**

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Nuclear missile and torpedo launchers** (This weapon launches nuclear missiles and/or torpedoes at a dangerous 10 shot per times ability)

**-Helldart anti-aircraft missiles**

**-Nuclear bombs of various sizes** (Dropped from beneath the ship. Their destructiveness is more powerful than the nuclear missiles and torpedoes)

**-Super-Tannhausser** (This cannon looks like the Tannhausser of Minerva, but a lot bigger. Located at the centre of the ship, like the Tannhausser of Minerva)

**-Plasma Beam Turret x2** (Located at the sides of the ship as defence mechanism. These turrets can rotate to almost any directions)

**-Ultra-Lohengrin x2** (Look and located like the **Lohengrin** of Archangel, but bigger)

**-Phase Shift armour**

**-Force Field protected**

**-Nuclear power generator **

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Phoenix Glider**

Accessory for **Amazon Gundam, Medusa Gundam, Morgana Gundam, Asteroid Gundam **and** Ock Gundam. **

-Black and silver in colour

-Resembles the glider of _'Green Goblin' _from _'Spiderman'_

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**- capable of underwater mode**

**-Super charged thrusters and boosters**

**- Nuke missile launchers x2 **( Fires small-sizes nuclear missiles)

**- Torpedo launcher**

**-Plasma cannon x2**

**-Beam gun turrets x2**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

_Night…… In an aircraft……_

Vixen and her team mates were inside an aircraft carrier. The five teenagers had just received an urgent call from Mr. Asbiel. He said he had a new mission for them and something new to show them.

After the long flight, the aircraft finally landed. As soon as the aircraft's wheels touched the ground, the ground began to descend deeper into underground and into darkness.

After a few minutes of descending, the girls felt that they had stopped moving. They exited the aircraft and were brought to Asbiel by a soldier. The girls did a military salute to him.

"Before we start, I want to know something. Why and how do we fail?" Asbiel asked, referring to the failed attempt of stealing the five mobile suits.

"With all respect sir, we admit that we were overconfident and had underestimated the enemy," Vixen replied.

"Is that so? Then what about your other mission, Miss Clive? I seemed to remember that you said you can bring us a new and strong ally. So, where is this Ultimate Coordinator that you assured me that you will have no problem seducing?" Asbiel asked the purple-haired girl.

"Well sir, it's not my fault that Kira Yamato can be such a loyal idiot, but I do have something to give you," Lea said as she took out a disc. "It contains data on Orb's primary defence system and several weapon plans that have been abandoned."

"Abandoned weapon plans, you say?"

"Those are the weapons that were first planned to be created and used as defence mechanisms, but later, as those weapon's construction were through halfway, it was found that the weapons were too destructive or too dangerous," Lea explained.

"In other words, it can certainly help us to increase our strength," Mr. Asbiel said, grinning as he took the disc. "Very well then, you are all pardoned. Now, let us get into the main reason I called you here."

Mr. Asbiel took the girls into a laboratory. "Since you can't steal the upgraded Gundams, we might as well upgrade your Gundams as well. Ladies, I give you, the Phoenix Gliders."

Mr. Asbiel pressed a button on his remote control. Several doors opened from the ceiling, and down came five black and silver objects.

"These gliders are one of my newest brainstorms. Each one of your Gundams will have one as your newest means of offence, defence and speed." Mr. Asbiel then continued to explain the specialities and functions of the Phoenix Gliders.

"From what my scientists calculated, these Gliders, if used with your Gundams and work together, can deliver more damage than a Destroy Gundam can, and in a shorter time too," Mr. Asbiel said.

"Is that really possible sir?" One of the girls asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not really sure. And because of this, my dears, your new mission is to test whether my scientists are bluffing or not."

"When and where shall be attack?" Vixen asked immediately.

The man pressed another button on his remote control. A projector slide appeared and showed them a screen of the world map.

"You see this nation marked with '**X**'? It used to be our ally, but now, after the old leader stepped down, the new leader who took over, had told us that it wishes to become a neutral nation, a country very much like Orb. I want you to show this country the _consequences_ of their leader's decision."

Vixen and her comrades looked at the image. It was a country which armed forces are very well-known for its power.

"After you have deal with that place, and if I am satisfied with the Gliders' performance, we might go into space, and there, we shall crush PLANT and the Coordinators!"

A scientist came in and whispered something to Asbiel.

"Indeed? Then this is good news! Bring us there this instant!" he ordered the scientist. The scientist led them to another bigger laboratory, where the girls saw something that made them gasped.

In front of them is a ship, a ship that looked exactly like the Dominion, with one difference. The ship they were looking at was **_six_** times bigger than the original Dominion.

"Surprised, aren't you? This, my dears, is my greatest idea, the Devil's Ark," Mr. Asbiel said proudly. "Despite its humungous size, it can travel as fast as the Dominion or the Archangel, perhaps even faster. Imagine how massive our army can be if the entire ship is filled."

"Sir, without any meaning of disrespect, I don't think we have enough pilots to do so," Lea commented.

"True, and that leads to my second best idea. Professor, show them what we invented from the droids."

The professor nodded and pressed a button on the computer.

"Instead of using the droids to pilot our mobile suits and mobile armours, we invented a kind of artificial intelligence O.S. that can enables the machines to move by itself. Before sending them into battles, we will programme the systems to let them know what their objectives are. In other words, the mobile suits can act on its' own without the need for any pilots. We call such units 'Mobile Puppets'." The professor said.

"_Puppets. The word totally suits such weapons,"_ Vixen said in her head.

Another scientist came to Mr. Asbiel and whispered something. Whatever, it was, it must be good news, for his smile had became wider.

"My dears, there is a bit change of plans for your mission. We are going for our space trip sooner than I expected……"

_Earth…Orb…Dining room…_

The six kids were having breakfast together at Cagalli's mansion.

"Athura, are you sure we won't get caught before we can get out?" Mayu asked through her mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Trust me. I got it all planned out. Our parents won't know what we are trying to do. Even if they did found out, we would have already done it," Athura assured his friend as he drank his milk.

On the other side of the table, Akira and Lycus had already finished their milk, and were eating the cookies. After finishing theirs, they moved their hands towards the last piece. Their hands touched each others as soon as they touched the cookie.

If Kira and Lacus were in this kind of situation, they will certainly be offering the last cookie to one another, and one could expect their children to follow suit.

However, if that is what you expect from the twins, then you are wrong. Instead of letting the other have the cookie, Akira and Lycus tighten their grip on the cookie.

"Akira, get your hands of my cookie!" Lycus said as she tried to pull the cookie away from her brother.

"No, that cookie's mine! The cookies you took just now are a lot bigger, so I should be having this one!" Akira tugged harder.

"The cookies that you took just now have more chocolate chips than mine! I want this cookie and I am not giving it to you!" Lycus half yelled.

"Athura, I think we should call Uncle Kira and Aunty Lacus," Stellar whispered as her siblings moved further from the twins.

Athura nodded and slowly came down from his chair.

"Lycus! I'm the eldest here and mom and dad told that one should respect those older than you!" Akira half shouted as he hold on the cookie harder.

"Akira! Mom and dad said you should take care of those younger than you, so give it to me!" Lycus countered.

"Ah!" With one strong pull, Akira managed to release the cookie from his sister's grasp. Then he ran away.

"Akira!" Lycus chase her brother around the dining room, refusing to give up. As soon as she got close, she pounced and pinned him onto the floor. She then tried to take back the cookie that was still in his hands.

"Give it!" She said as her brother keep moving the cookie away from her hands.

"No way!" he replied. As he stood up and prepared to run away again, his sister tugged on his shirt.

"Lycus, if you don't get off, then I…I'll pull your hair!" Akira threatened, knowing that his baby sister disliked having her long hair pulled.

At the stairs, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athura heard the arguments.

"Last time Akira pulled Lycus's hair, he made Lycus cried for quite some time," Lacus told Cagalli as they quickened their pace.

They just came down from the stairs when they suddenly heard a girl's scream.

"Ah! Akira! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Akira! You stop that this instant!" Kira shouted sternly even before he reached them. However, as soon as he reached the dining room, he saw a scene that he never expects at all. Instead of finding his daughter crying loudly and running to him, he saw that his daughter was sitting on his son's back with her right arm pressing the back of Akira's head and her Haro pressing against Akira's legs, and was happily eating the cookie that she held in her left hand.

"Lycus! Get off me!" Akira said.

His sister acted as if she didn't hear anything.

"Lycus, get off your brother," Kira said in a stern voice.

"I must say, are you sure that your son is older than your daughter?" Cagalli asked jokingly.

"Akira, Lycus, are you two alright?" Lacus asked.

"Lycus took away my cookie," Akira said.

"No, it's Akira who wanted to take away _my_ cookie," Lycus protested.

"No it's you who took _my_ cookie!" Akira yelled at his sister.

"Akira! Don't yell at your sister!" Kira said.

"But…"

"And you too Lycus, you shouldn't be sitting on your brother like what you did just now," Kira turned to his daughter.

"But Akira pulled my hair!" she pouted.

"Akira, that's a very rude thing to do. How would you like it if someone pulled your hair?" Lacus said to her son.

Kira and Lacus spent a few minutes teaching their children about the mistakes they made and made the two apologize to each other. After they had settled the situation, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli returned to their meeting. Cagalli told her son to take the other kids to his room and play.

She doesn't know that Athura and his friends had another plan other than playing games.

_Athura's room……_

The dark blue-haired boy took out a stack of paper from his drawer.

"Is that my dad's Gundam?" Ray asked, pointing at a crayon sketch on one of the paper.

"Yeah," Athura replied.

"How come you drew Aunty Luna to be bigger than a Gundam?" Lycus asked.

"Well……I am not as good as Akira when it comes to drawing," Athura said, going a bit red.

"Is this the Archangel?" Mayu asked as she picked up another piece of paper.

"Yep, and that's where we are going to sneak in," Athura replied.

Kisaka, who was just outside the door, heard what the boy said.

"'_Sneak in'? What is he planning this time?"_ Kisaka asked himself. He then remembered an incident last week, when Athura somehow managed to get keys of an army jeep and tried to drive it. What's surprising is that he managed to trick the guards to let him enter alone into the place where the army jeeps are kept.

"_I think I should inform Cagalli about this," _Kisaka told himself as he took out his phone.

"Sneak in? How?" Stellar asked.

"Later, after our moms and dads finished the meeting, Aunty Murrue and Uncle Mwu will be returning to the Archangel. At that time, we'll sneak into their car and follow them," Athura explained.

"But what if mommy or daddy come to look for us?" Lycus asked.

"We'll tell them that Uncle Mwu is bringing us out for some ice-cream," Akira said.

"But what if the Gundams isn't in the Archangel?" Mayu asked.

"Where else will the Gundams be if not in the Archangel?" Athura asked.

"Err… My mommy's ship perhaps?" Lycus suggested.

"Eternal, eternal, Gundams could be in Eternal," Lycus's Haro bounced and said.

As the kids discussed about the Gundams' whereabouts, Kira and the others were listening outside the room.

"Right minds at the wrong place and time," Yzak said to Athrun.

"Are you afraid that my son might influence your daughter?" Athrun asked with a smirk. Yzak and Shiho said nothing.

_Flashback……the time before Akira and Lycus fought……_

"_Shiho, how are you feeling? Miriallia told me that you fainted as soon as you came out from the ZRI after the battle," Cagalli asked._

"_I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern," Shiho replied._

"_How about the baby?" Dearka asked._

"_What baby?" Lacus asked. _

"_Dearka you idiot! You aren't supposed to tell them!" Yzak yelled._

"_Wait a minute, are you saying that Yzak got Shiho pregnant?..."Athrun asked, finding the news unbelievable._

"_Didn't Miriallia tell you all about this? I thought I told her to tell you people…"_

"_Dearka! I'm gonna kill you!" Yzak yelled._

"_Oh come on, sooner or later they are going to know anyway. And for your information, try to look and sound less fierce. You will scare the baby," Dearka said._

"_Shiho, you and Yzak……" Murrue asked. Shiho went red and nodded._

"_You of all people Yzak. How did it happen?" Athrun asked._

"_Thanks to these two idiots," Yzak glared at Shinn and Dearka._

"_US! How do we have anything to do with this?" Shinn stood up and asked._

"_If it weren't for you two who dragged and forced me and Shiho to try that drink, we wouldn't have got drunk and……"_

"_Hey, it's not our fault that you can't stand too much alcohol. Besides, I suppose your mother must be glad that you have found her a daughter-in-law and a granddaughter. She once told my father that she's worried that you won't be able to find yourself a girl with that fierce look of yours," Dearka said._

_Yzak grabbed Dearka by his shirt's collar. Athrun and Kira quickly pulled him away. Before they were separated, Yzak managed to growl several words like "Would you mind not to embarrass me in front of so many people?"_

"_So Shiho, when are you and Yzak going to get married?" Lunamaria asked._

"_We haven't decided yet, though we have already decided the baby's name," Shiho told the ladies, while the men were trying as hard as they could to prevent Yzak from committing murder and also to prevent Shinn and Dearka from being the platinum-haired guy's victims. Somehow, Dearka and Shinn had provoked Yzak again._

"_We'll be naming her Grace. We hope that she will be as graceful as a swan when she grow up," Shiho told them._

"_In other words, hoping that she wouldn't be like her father when it comes to temper," Meyrin said. Shiho and the others laughed. Nearby, Andrew and Mwu were holding onto an angry Yzak while Kira stuff a piece of cloth into his mouth. "That's to prevent you from swearing and cursing. Lacus told me that the babies can hear what their parents said even they are still inside their mothers."_

_It took a while for him to calm down. As a precaution, Shinn and Dearka were seated far away from him._

"_Let's get on with the main purpose of our meeting shall we?" Yzak said, face still red._

_**Flashback ended…**_

"Come to think of it, the Gundams could be kept in the red ship too," Akira said.

"Which red ship?" Mayu asked.

"The one under my daddy's friend," Athura said.

"Oh, the fierce silver-haired man. He looks as if he might eat little kids like us," Stellar said.

Outside, Kira and the others were trying hard to hold their laughter, while Yzak looked darkly at Lunamaria.

"You won't eat your own daughter would you?" Shiho asked in a joking tone.

"Shiho, you of all people……"

Back inside the room.

"Say, what's the silver-haired man's name again?" Lycus asked.

"I think is Yak or Yuck or something like that," Akira answered. Those outside find it even harder to control their laughs while Yzak turned to glare at Kira. "Is that how you teach them to pronounce my name?" He growled.

"Watch your expression Yzak. With that look, you will certainly scare your baby." Kira simply said. Yzak continued to glare but said nothing.

Back into the room.

"Well, if the Gundams are really kept inside the red ship, then there's nothing we can do. But if they kept them in the Eternal, we can still sneak in," Athura told his friends.

"How? As much as I know, we don't have the card that can let us through the security doors to the place where Mom's ship is kept, if the ship is still here on Earth that is," Akira said.

Athura smiled and took out a card-key. "Now we do."

"How did you get that?" Ray asked, surprised.

"I took Aunty Meyrin's when she wasn't looking," Athura replied.

"Isn't that stealing?" Lycus asked.

"I don't think I am stealing when I took it. It's not that I wouldn't return it to her after I used it. Stealing is an action when you took something that doesn't belong to you and won't give it back to the owner. What I am doing its just……er……borrowing. Yeah, I'm borrowing the card from Aunty Meyrin, borrowing without her permission." Athura said.

"So that's where it is. I thought I misplaced it somewhere in my room," Meyrin whispered to Lunamaria.

"One thing I don't understand is why are they seemed so eager to pilot a mobile suit until they made all this…plan?" Athrun asked. None of them know the answer.

"Still, I am not going to let them work out their plan, and he needs to be punished for stealing," Cagalli said.

"Wait Cagalli, I think I _want_ them to work out their plan," Kira said. Everybody looked at him.

"Kira, are you out of your mind?" Shinn asked.

"No, I am not. I think we should catch them red-handed. We'll just let them go into the mobile suits hangar and catch them while they are inside the cockpit. That way, they will have no ways of denying what they are up to," Kira said.

"Are you sure about this?" Lunamaria asked.

Kira just smiled. "Let's just leave them be and continue our meeting. Oh, and Murrue, leave your car doors unlock. I think the kids left out the possibility that your car doors might be locked."

_An hour later……_

"Alright! Let's sneaked into the car and wait!" Athura said loudly, followed by his excited friends.

They reached the car and went into the back and hid beneath the seat. Not long after that, they heard someone at the driver's seat.

"Murrue, is the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice still in the Archangel, or has Kira keep them in the Eternal?" the kids heard Mwu asked. They didn't know that he had asked that question on purpose.

"It's still in the Archangel, and nobody will be nearby it," Murrue answered.

The kids looked at each other and gave each other a wide smile. Not only they got out without letting their parents knowing where they were actually heading, they can actually pilot a Gundam without them knowing too!

What they didn't know is that Mwu and Murrue were taking a longer route, while Kira and Lacus were taking a shorter route to the Archangel, and were going to meet them as soon as they stepped into the cockpit of Athrun's mobile suit.

They reached the Archangel in an hour. After a few hard efforts of preventing to be seen by the staff, the kids finally made it to the hangar.

"There! Justice!" Akira pointed at the mobile suit. They eagerly rushed upstairs and ran towards the entrance of the cockpit.

"Me first!" Akira yelled, forgetting that they ought to be quiet.

"No way! That's my dad's Gundam!" Athura shouted back.

"Hey! Ladies first!" Stellar said.

They all reached the cockpit at the same time. After panting for a few minutes to regain their breath from the running, Akira stood on Ray's shoulder to press the button that opened the cockpit.

As soon as they get in, the first thing that came into their mind is flying into the sky.

"Let's get this thing into the sky! Akira, can you still remember how the buttons and lever functions?" Athura asked.

Akira looked at the controls. "Well, I think I can still remember the simplest basics."

"Good! Come on! Let's fly!" Ray urged his friend.

"Let me think…This one should turn everything on," Akira pressed a button, but nothing happened.

"Akira, why didn't anything happen? I remember when we used Hades, everything became bright and the computer showed strange pictures once you pressed the button," Lycus said.

"I don't know, maybe Justice's controls are a bit different. Athura, try to make Justice move its arms," Akira said.

Athura pulled the lever. Nothing.

"That's strange. Mayu, try to make it lift its right leg," Akira suggested.

Mayu tried. Still no movements. Slightly frustrated, Athura pushed harder on the button that Akira pressed. A few small words appeared on the computer screen.

"What does it show?" Lycus asked as Ray took a look.

"It shows the word: **LOCKED**," Ray replied.

"Locked? What does that mean? I see no locks or keyholes anywhere," Akira said, puzzled.

"Then there's only one thing left to do. We just simply pressed the buttons and pull the levers until something happen!" Athura said to his friends.

"Push buttons! Pull levers!" the purple Haro bounced around and said.

Before they can do so, another voice spoke from outside the cockpit.

"Kids in trouble! Sneaking away is wrong!" Lycus turned and was shocked to see her mother's pink Haro, followed by Kira and Lacus themselves.

"You won't be able to move anything if you just simply press whatever you want," Kira said with a smile as the kids turned around, afraid to look at him and Lacus.

"Mommy, Daddy, how did you find us?" Akira asked quietly.

"We overheard your little _"_strategy meeting_"_," Lacus told her son.

"Aunty Lacus, if you and Uncle Kira are here, does that mean that my mom and dad are here too?" Athura asked in a small voice.

"They are waiting outside the ship, and so are Luna and Shinn," Kira said.

The kids looked at each other. What punishment will their parents give them?

"Before we take you to them, we would like to know why you all plan to do this," Lacus told the kids.

"You tell them," Akira nudged Lycus.

"No, you tell them Stellar," Lycus gave Stellar a little push.

"Sis, you tell them," Stellar went and stand behind Mayu.

"Ray, you tell them,"

"Athura, you're the leader. You tell,"

"Kids……We're waiting,"

Athura felt five pairs of eyes looking at him. "Oh fine. Well Uncle Kira, it's like this……"

_Flashback of what happened at the kindergarten 2 days ago……_

_Athura and Akira were re-telling their experience about their ride in Kira's new Gundam and the first time they pilot Hades Gundam. Their friends never got tired listening to it all over again and the kids enjoyed recalling the experience._

_They were halfway through telling when a gang of naughty kids from another class came to them. "Why should we believe you? You might be lying all this while."_

"_You are just jealous!" Athura fired back._

"_Oh yeah? Then why don't you come in your Daddy's mobile suit on Monday?"_

"_You bet I will!" Athura replied without thinking. "And if I do, you three have to do everything I tell you for a week!"_

"_And if you don't, you and your friends have to give me your lunch for a week. And we want that two purple robots too, liar,"_

"_I'm going to make you sorry for calling me a liar!"_

_Flashback ended……_

"So Uncle Kira, I have to take one of the Gundams. I have to proof that we are not lying," Athura said.

"And I don't want to give away Pidgey," Akira said as he held his pet in his hand. Lycus held on Haro tightly.

Kira and Lacus remained quiet for a moment. Then Kira said, "We'll talk to the others about this. Kids, take this as a lesson that teaches you not to boast to someone else about something you have while others don't. The more you tell, the more some people will be annoyed and think that you are lying."

"Yes Uncle Kira."

"Yes Daddy."

"Come on, the others are waiting," Lacus said as she took her twins' hands.

"Aunty Lacus, can you give this back to Aunty Meyrin? I'm afraid she might be mad at me," Athura said as he gave Lacus the card key that he 'borrowed' from Meyrin.

"No Athura, you return it to Meyrin yourself and apologize to her. If you are truly sorry, I suppose Meyrin will forgive you," Lacus told him.

"Okay," Athura said.

_Evening…… At the park……_

"I thought Daddy and Mommy will ground me for a month," Stellar said.

"I thought my mom and Aunty Meyrin is going to yell at me for stealing," Athura said as he threw a ball to Eevee. The mechanical fox took the ball and went to play it with Ray's puppy.

"I thought Mommy and Daddy will take away Pidgey and Haro from us," Akira said.

"But what are we going to do tomorrow? If we don't go to school in a Gundam, we will have to give away our lunch and Haro and Pidgey," Lycus said, sounding very worried.

"I know, so I am thinking of playing sick tomorrow," Mayu said.

"That will work for one day, but what about the day after that?" Mwu said from behind them.

"Uncle Mwu!"

"Hey kids, worrying about tomorrow?"

"Yeah……"

"You want me to help?" Mwu sat down beside them and asked.

"Thanks Uncle Mwu, but no thanks. It's impossible to borrow a mobile suit from our parents. They will say that we are too young, and I don't think they will want to take us to school in their Gundams tomorrow," Athura said sadly.

"Ah, but I am a man that can make the impossible possible," Mwu said and flashed them a smile. "Tomorrow, I'll bring you to your kindergarten in my Gundam."

The kids looked at him. "Uncle Mwu, are you serious?" Mayu asked.

"Absolutely. But just for this once okay? And don't tell your parents before that. Oh, and don't let Murrue know this too," Mwu said with a grin and a wink.

"Uncle Mwu, your Gundam is the one with the huge wings right?" Stellar asked.

"Yep, so don't be late tomorrow morning, I'll drive you to the place where I keep my Gundam, then we'll go to your kindergarten on my Aero Strike."

The kids' expressions brightened. "Thank you Uncle Mwu!"

"You're welcome. See you six tomorrow, and remember, not a word to anyone before I take you to your kindergarten," Mwu said.

"Sure!"

_**Author's Note: Sorry for giving such a long wait. I have been experiencing a major writer's block for this story.**_

_**Things will get even more serious in the next chapter, as there will be a battle in space. There will be a new mobile suit, but I am not telling here whether the MS belongs to the heroes' side or their enemies. So if you want to know what Gundam is that or who does it belong to, kindly wait for the next chapter, which I'll do my best to post it as soon as possible. **_

_**Let's hope by that time, the Internet connection in Asia had already improved. As you all know, the earthquake in Taiwan had severely damaged the Internet connection in Asia.**_


	24. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_Space……_

"Nothing over here Captain," a ZAKU pilot said to his captain in a ZRI.

"Nothing here too sir," another GOUF pilot said.

"Looks like we got a bad tip. Oh well, let's return to the ship and have some rest. Recently we have had too many false reports of unknown mobile suits taking away destroyed mobile suits that were left from the last war," the captain said and pilot his ZRI towards their ship.

"Captain, do you think there will be anybody who will want to take those junk? Those suits are destroyed beyond repair," the ZAKU pilot asked.

"I don't know much about that, but we have received information that the rebels led by that crazy professor might be collecting these destroyed suits as materials for their own purposes," the captain replied.

"But surely not _here_? This place is too open. Not just military personnel, even civilian shuttles past by this place frequently,"

"Still, the Commander is still quite worried. Come on, let's just drop this subject. Our shift had finished anyway," the captain said.

As the three mobile suits flew towards their ship, they didn't notice that several of the 'destroyed mobile suits' are moving towards the opposite direction……

_Earth…Orb…_

At the place where the would-be pilots trained their skills using the simulators, the six children were running around the simulators, looking at different simulators that were used for different training.

"Mommy, I want to try that!" Akira said to Lacus, pointing at a mobile suit simulator meant for the pilots who are supposed to train themselves in situation of constant vibrating of the entire mobile suit and in the midst of rapid shooting from both sides.

"No Akira. Those are only meant for real pilots. They can be very dangerous for someone as young as you," Lacus told her son.

"But Mommy, I have piloted a real mobile suit before. And it's not just any mobile suit, it's a Gundam!" Akira protested.

"The last time you and your friends did that, you have to be sent to the hospital, and got us worried about you," Lacus reminded him.

Unknown to Lacus and the other kids, Athura and Ray had sneaked into one of the simulators like the one that Akira pointed just now.

"Let's see how many enemies we can shoot down," Athura said as he climbed into the seat and helped Ray to climb up.

"Athura, do you know how to activate this machine?" Ray asked.

"Of course. I just saw one of the soldiers activate the other machine," Athura replied as he turned it on.

"Let's see…" Athura tried to recall the numbers that he saw Athrun entered last time. Then he slowly pressed the numbers.

"What did you just do Athura?" Ray asked curiously.

"I just chose to use my Daddy's Justice instead of the soldier unit," the blue-haired boy replied.

"Can you choose to use my Daddy's Gundam or my Mommy's Gundam?"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I can only use my Daddy's Gundam because I happened to saw him enter the password that will let him use his own Gundam," Athura said.

"Oh,"

The two boys had shot down ten mobile suits in space when Mayu suddenly realized that the two boys are missing.

"Aunty Lacus, Athura and Ray are not with us anymore," she told Lacus.

Before Lacus can say anything, Lycus pointed at a crowd and said, "Mummy, what are the people doing there?" Lacus looked at the place where her daughter pointed and saw that many pilots and trainee pilots were watching a computer screen with a stunned look on their faces.

"I suppose this is what you call 'like father like son'," One of the pilots said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that these two boys are already such good pilots at their age," another said.

Lacus immediately knew what's going on. She went to the pilots and asked them to turn off the simulator.

"I'm sorry, but this simulator is a bit faulty this week. It cannot be turned off from the outside, and the communication into the simulator is somehow severed too" the pilot replied.

"If they are defeated during the simulator training, will it automatically shut down?" Lacus asked.

"Yes."

"Mommy, are you thinking of letting Athura and Ray to get defeated so that they will stop?" Akira said to his mother.

"You are really smart Akira," Lacus smiled and said.

"Mrs Yamato, there's a bit problem. While this simulator is running, we can't add more enemies or make the enemies harder to defeat," a trainee pilot told Lacus.

"Then what about connecting this simulator to another simulator and engage combat with them?" Lacus suggested.

"Well, we can do that, but then there's another problem. Since the two are now using a Gundam with that faulty simulator, so when linked to another simulator, only a mobile suit of the same type can engage in combat. In this case, only another Gundam can fight them in a simulation of a true combat, and none of us have the password to use the Gundams" the pilot explained.

Lacus thought for a moment. At that time, Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Cagalli, Mwu, Andrew and Lunamaria are busy in a meeting, so there aren't any Gundam pilots.

"Connect them to another simulator," Lacus said.

"Mommy, are you going to let me fight with them?" Akira asked eagerly.

"No Akira," Lacus said. Akira looked disappointed.

"Then how are you going to make them stop?" Lycus asked.

"You will know soon," Lacus said with a slight smile.

As soon as the simulators were connected, unexpectedly, Lacus herself went into the simulator. Even more surprising, she chose Strike Freedom.

"I heard the she fought directly in the last battle, looks like its true," a pilot said to another.

With Athura and Ray, they were surprised to see Strike Freedom appear in front of them.

"Do you think its Akira and Lycus?" Ray asked.

"Could be, but they are shown as our enemy, looks like we have to shoot them," Athura said.

"Do we have to?"

"Come on, this is not real, it's just looks real,"

As soon as he said that, Athura controlled Infinite Justice to shoot three times, but Strike Freedom evaded it all and flew to the back of Infinite Justice. Out of sudden, Strike Freedom released all its DRAGOON units and combined its two beam rifles into one and fire at Infinite Justice. It all happened so fast that Athura and Ray weren't able to react in time. The beams fired by Strike Freedom destroyed Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 Backpack, head, arms and legs, leaving only the cockpit, resulting in the two boys' defeat.

As soon as the two came out from the simulator, Athura was stunned to find his best friend waiting right in front of him.

"Akira, if you are here, who's the one who shot us down? It can't be Uncle Kira himself, can it?" Athura asked.

"Actually, it's my mommy," Lycus answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Athura did what?" Athrun asked during lunch time.

"Ray, you know that you aren't supposed to use the military equipments here," Shinn said.

"But it seem so real and fun, of course getting defeated is not fun at all," the boys said.

"Mommy, since when do you know how to pilot a Gundam? The other pilots said that your skills are as good as Daddy," Akira said.

"Well, I did have a little training when I was younger," Lacus said. Beside her, Cagalli, Lunamaria, Shinn and even Athrun looked surprised to hear that.

"Athrun, don't tell me that you don't know about this. You know Lacus before I do," Kira said, spotting the surprised look on his face.

"Seriously, Lacus never told me about this at all," Athrun said.

"Why would you go for mobile suit training in the first place?" Cagalli asked.

"At first, I thought it will be fun, but then I decided that I'm more interested in singing, and at that time I don't really want to go into battle, so I just drop out of the training. Still, that doesn't stop me from forgetting the few basics that I've learnt," Lacus told them.

"You just learnt a few basic knowledge and you are already as good as Kira? None of your fans will believe this," Lunamaria said.

"That's because none of them know about this, like you people a few minutes ago," Kira said. "And for your information, Lacus tested our new Gundams after I tested them before we deliver them to you."

"The next thing you know, Lacus will get her own Gundam," Shinn said.

"Don't be silly. I never thought of having one myself," Lacus said.

"You will soon," Kira said quietly.

"What did you say Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing," Kira quickly replied.

"Daddy, can we have our own Gundam when we are as old as you?" Akira asked.

"That depends on how you behave before you reach that age. If you are naughty before you reach that age, then you won't even have the chance to drive a car," Kira told him.

"If in that case, I shall be the most obedient boy in the world so that you will give me a Gundam of my own when I grow up!" Akira said loudly. Kira and the others laughed at his antics.

They were half way through lunch when Kisaka suddenly came running to them. He seems to be in panic.

"Cagalli! Please go to your office right now! The rest of the Emirates are waiting there. There's something you have to see this moment!" he said as soon as he reached them.

Without waiting, Cagalli immediately rushed to her office, followed by the others. Lacus told the kids to remain at the cafeteria, but they just ignored her and went after Cagalli.

"Kids can be so hyperactive these days," Lacus said to herself as she followed them to Cagalli's office.

At the office, the rest of the Emirates looked as anxious as Kisaka.

"Madam, this had just been on air a few minutes ago," one man said as he pressed the 'PLAY' button on a remote. The television turned on, and the news they heard from it was too shocking.

On the screen it showed an image of the five Gundams that had wrecked havoc during the ball and an enormous battleship fighting against an entire fleet of a nation that had recently became neutral. The shocking part was, after a mere fifteen minutes, the entire armed forces of that nation had fallen, while the five Gundams and that ship only receive slight damage.

"This…this…is unbelievable…" Murrue was too shocked. The ship had reminded her and Mwu of the Dominion and Natarle, but what shocks them was the destructiveness of that ship. From what they had witnessed, that black ship had wiped out almost half of the marine troops all by itself, without being shot even once.

As soon as the recorded scene finished, Cagalli sat down in her chair, shocked beyond words. They haven't deal with the Coordinator rebels yet, now LOGOS had started trouble and chaos again.

The television became blurred for a moment, then an image of an elderly man sitting in a chair, a walking stick leaning against the chair. He has very little hair and the greedy look of a murderer in his eyes.

"Following our first victory, I'll now make an announcement. To the Coordinators, prepare to die! This time, all of your kind shall be sent to Hell for eternity! And for those who sided with them, you can accompany them as well!"

Athrun was trying hard to restrain himself from punching the wall, but Shinn didn't.

WHAM!

"Shinn!" Meyrin and Lunamaria snapped at him. Behind them, the kids are frightened by Shinn's action. Stellar and Lycus even had some tears in their eyes.

Lacus and Kira comforted the kids while the man started talking again.

"To those neutral nations, we will give you options. You can surrender all the Coordinators to us, or you can kill them yourself. Do nothing of the sort, we'll just crush you. The choices are yours."

"Cagalli, there's a transmission from an unknown source," Athrun said as he noticed that her computer is beeping.

Cagalli turned it on and to add her surprise, she saw Lea on her computer screen.

"You!" Kira and Cagalli yelled.

"Miss me, people? I suppose you just heard news of our victory and announcement," the purple-haired girl said with a smirk.

"What do you want? We will not surrender the Coordinators or kill them ourselves, nor we'll allow Orb to be crushed by you people," Cagalli said sternly.

Lea gave a little chuckle. "Those options are only for normal neutral nations. For Orb, we just need three or four special people from you and we will let your country off, at least for a while until it became the last nation that isn't under our rule. Of course, we'll let these certain people remain alive."

"What nonsense are you talking about lady?" Athrun asked fiercely.

"We are looking for ways to enhanced human abilities without turning Naturals into Coordinators or Extendants. Therefore, we need certain 'lab rats' to experiment with," Lea said.

"And just who might the 'lab rats' be and what makes you think they are in Orb? Or I should ask, what makes you think that we'll give them to you?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh you know them very well. One of them is your son," Lea replied casually.

"WHAT!" Athrun exclaimed angrily. "Why would my son have anything to do with this?"

"The reason is quite simple. Your son is one of the earliest people who are a mix of Natural and Coordinator. The second one is the handsome brown-head behind you,"

"Keep my son out of this!" Kira growled.

"Oh, I was actually talking about you Kira. But your son can be the third candidate, or you can choose to take your daughter with you instead. Of course, the two of them together isn't bad either. The Ultimate Coordinator and the ones who share the blood of the Ultimate Coordinator, you three and the blue-haired kid will be the perfect specimens for our soldier enhancement projects," Lea said.

"You are sick lady! You and that old coot on television just now," Andrew said.

"Whatever, disabled tiger. You have ten hours to decide. I'll contact you again. Or if you are stupid enough to think that you can defeat us, we welcome you and ZAFT to our space fortress and fight us." As soon as the girl finished saying that, she immediately cut off the communication between her and Cagalli's computer.

"Cagalli, what action must we take?" Kisaka asked.

Cagalli remained silent. This is something very serious. After a minute of silence, she spoke.

"I'll have a discussion with PLANT and the other remaining neutral nations. Them we'll have a meeting regarding this matter. If necessary, I'll even go onto television to announce that we will never listen to those jerks," Cagalli said.

"Whatever you do, just make sure nothing like the incident that befell me years and years ago happen to others," Shinn said. He had managed to cool down, but just a little.

"Shinn," Athrun looked at him. Shinn's words had reminded him about the time when Shinn is slowly re-accepting Orb and started to have less hatred towards Cagalli.

"Don't worry Shinn, I will make sure none of those kind of incidents will happen again, even if it means I have to sacrifice my own life," Cagalli said.

After that, Lacus and Meyrin took the children back home while the others stayed back to continue their work.

_Kira's office……_

Kira turned on his computer and dialled up a connection. A few seconds later, a voice was heard.

"Sir, we heard the announcement and we have speed up the working process," the voice said.

"Good. I am actually about to tell you about this. How long will it be before they are completed?" Kira asked.

"From our calculations, after speeding up the working process, they should be done in a few more days, rather than the two weeks that we told you earlier," the voice replied.

"Alright. Put your first priority on the prime subject. The other one can wait for a little longer, " Kira said.

"I understand sir," the voice replied and then Kira and the voice cut off the communication between them.

_Space……_

"Kuga, looks like they are challenging us in the open now," Gilsor said in his mechanical voice.

"I suppose the time has come, don't you think so professor?" Phantom said with a grin. He has been looking forward to get into action.

"Patience. If I am not mistaken, that blonde fool and the blood traitors will surely fight them before we do. While they are doing so, we'll move into our new mobile fortress and watch. We'll let them destroy each other until an injured victor emerged. Then we will enter the field and wipe off the remains," the professor said.

"Kuga, you don't seem to have confidence in your own creations. With your Doomtron units, it will be impossible not to be able to take out both sides at the same time," Gilsor said.

"My dear brother, it is because of your bad habit of over-underestimating the enemy that caused you to end up like this. While my droids are picking up destroyed suits, some of them spotted certain EAF mobile suits moving around a certain location in secret. And from my droids' analysis, they seem to have improved the droid piloting technology. Now, instead of using droids as pilots, they have used the technology to create mobile weapons that functions by itself using the kind of program that I used on the droids," the professor explained.

"So you are saying that LOGOS now have gigantic-droids-like mobile weapons? This is going to be more interesting than I thought," Gilsor gave a wicked smile, baring his razor sharp pointy copper teeth.

"Indeed. I am eager to see how my murderer cope with this," Phantom said. "It will be a nasty shock to see me again, that is, if he can survive LOGOS's new army."

"Your murderer is him isn't it? Pity he's a blood traitor, otherwise he should be the one who should lead us Coordinators," Kuga said.

_Back to Earth……_

Cagalli, Kira, Lacus and Athrun were preparing to go onto television. Lacus had chosen an outfit that makes her appear as serious as she can get while the others put on their military uniforms. A few minutes later, they were informed that the camera is ready.

Cagalli sat in her chair while Lacus, Kira and Athrun stood behind her. Unknown to everybody except the three standing behind her, she was a little afraid of doing this, but she told herself not to show it to anyone.

Looking straight into the camera, Cagalli began her announcement.

"Due to the inhumane actions of LOGOS and the ridiculous choices given by them, Orb and PLANT and several other nations who wanted peace had held an emergency discussion and we had come upon a conclusion. Orb has been elected to represent PLANT and those nations to declare our stand and to announce our decision. We, no matter what happens, will never obey those as heartless as those in LOGOS, and those of us who had enough power will bring an end to their cruelness!"

Cagalli's words brought both joy and worry throughout the globe. Some experience joy because they are assured that they won't be betrayed by the nation that they had sworn loyalty to, and that they are not led by cowardly leaders; yet at the same time, those who had not forget the dark past of the previous wars were worried that situation will become even worse than before.

Far, far, far, far away, Asbiel and the Huntress Team heard Cagalli's announcement. "Just as I expected. They are going to meet us in battle," Asbiel said. He turned to the five girls. "Remember, kill whoever you want except the seven people that I want. Bring them alive and unscathed."

"Sir, we understand why you need the four that you have told us just now, but why do you need the stubborn blonde, her blue-haired Coordinator husband and that pink-haired singing bitch?" Lea asked.

"My sweet little girl, you seem to have a grudge with that idol of almost all Coordinators," Asbiel smirked. "You ask me why I want those enemies of mine alive. Well, my reasons are very simple. It's all for _fun_," he replied with an evil look.

"I don't understand sir," one of the Huntress Team said.

"Imagine how it will be if we let that blonde witness the fall of her nation with her own eyes. Before I kill her, I want to make her wish that she was never born, make her wish that she was dead, but then I won't do anything to her. I'll only kill her when she begs me to take her life away, yes, I'll make her beg me and kneel before me!" Asbiel seem to be talking to himself than speaking with girl. Then he gave out a laugh, a laugh so cruel that it send shivers down the five female pilots.

"Then what about that Zala person?" another asked.

"I won't do anything to him, but I can still torture him without touching him. Whenever I did something to his sweetheart, I'll just let him be present. That ought to make that so-called ZAFT legend aware of our power. And not to mention, if that mix-blooded son of his refuse to cooperate with us, we can always use these two to 'coax' him. Now that I think of it, maybe we should make that girl another one of our 'lab rats'. After all, how can she be a real sibling to the Ultimate Coordinator, yet being a Natural at the same time?" Asbiel said.

"And the singer?"

"An idol always has fanatic fans that will do anything for him or her. Maybe we can just use her to make those Coordinator fans of hers to commit suicide right in front of us. Or we can even say that we'll release her if they kill each other," Asbiel chuckled as if it was a good and funny joke. "Or, we can offer her to our men who doesn't mind enjoying pretty Coordinators."

"Sir, after we have emerged victorious, I want to have the lives of Kira Yamato and his family as my reward," Lea said suddenly. She ignored the stare that her team leader gave her from beside her.

"You seem to have an interest towards the Ultimate Coordinator," Asbiel said.

"Very well, but you have to prove yourselves worthy. You can have control of _all_ the seven lives if you can accomplish this task," Asbiel said. "I want to see if you can single-handedly bring down the Archangel or Hera or Eternal."

"If in that case sir, I assure you that I'll destroy the Eternal by myself," she said confidently.

"Ah, but don't forget, do not kill any of the seven. And when I say single-handedly, I mean that there will be no other units attacking the Eternal as long as you are still alive and fighting, so don't let this turn out to be an opportunity for that ship to deliver huge damage to our side."

"Sir, but this is ridiculous! Just because we are strong, doesn't mean the enemy isn't! I protest…" Vixen began, but she was interrupted.

"And you, as the team leader, should have confidence in your team mates, just as how I am confident towards my new weapons. In the case that she fails to bring it down and let it inflicts major damage on us, you have my orders to kill or torture her," Asbiel said. "Now, let's get ready for battle. I'm expecting a battle very soon."

Very soon indeed……

**_Author's Note: I know I promised to write about a battle and a new Gundam in this chapter, but if I do that, this chapter will be too long. Sorry about that, but I assure you readers that they will surely be mentioned in the next chapter. Sorry again and hope you readers can wait until next week._**

__


	25. Chapter 23

**ZGMF-X205W Songstress Gundam – Lacus-custom**

- Custom made for Lacus

- Looks like the **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam**, minus the wings (**DRAGOON units**).

- The wings come in four pairs, and they looked like the wings of **_Angewomon _**from _'**Digimon**'_. The length of each wing is about 75 of the arm's length.

- For the front part, the white is replaced by pink (Strike Rouge's kind of pink).

- The black (cockpit), blue and grey replaced by purple. The red, yellow and gold colours remain.

- The colour of the **rail cannons **at the waist is replaced with indigo (Lacus's eyes' colour).

- The wings' colours can change from light pink (Lacus's hair colour) to amethyst colour (Kira's eyes' colour) to indigo (Lacus's eyes' colour). The colour changes when the wings moved.

- When used in battle, this Gundam looks as if it is dancing. _(This is due to the weapons that it used.)_

_**Weapons and Specialties:**_

**-Abdomen-mounted plasma cannon **(like **Strike Freedom Gundam**)

**-Waist-mounted rail cannon x2 **(like **Strike Freedom Gundam)**

**-Improved phase shift armour**

**-Entire MS covered with positron deflector **(adapted from Akatsuki)

**-Anti-Matter technology power generator x1 **(adapted technology from Hades. This generator increases the Gundam's weapons' firepower and shooting speed, enhances the abilities of the Gundam's movements, thrusters and boosters)

**-Neutron Jammer Canceller**

**-Wider scanning range and more sensitive radars and sensors**

**-Increased optical and digital zooming capabilities for the cameras**

**-Nuclear-powered battery pack x1 **(solely for the **HiMAT** systems. With this, the Gundam's flying speed is highly increased until it appears to be just a streak of pink light when flying with maximum speed. _When this happens, it was called the **Lightning-Flash mode.**_)

**-Beam shield x2**

**-Can be equipped with METEOR unit**

**-Fan-sabre x2 **(these weapons look like fans that were used in the ancient times by Chinese girls. There are the Gundam's main weapons. When closed, they can be used as **anti-armour knives**, **beam rifles** and **beam sabres**. The beam of the **beam rifles** and **beam sabres** were emitted from one end, while the **anti-armour knives** can be drawn from the other end. The two **fan-sabres** can also be combined to form a **double-sided beam sabre**. When the **fan-sabres** are opened, they can be used as **beam boomerangs**.)

**-Giant fan DRAGOON **(this weapon also resembles fans that were used in the ancient times by Chinese girls. This one's length is the same as the Gundam's height, and is kept at the back of the Gundam. When opened, it will release **8 DRAGOON units**. It can also be used as a **giant beam boomerang**)

**-Beautiful Illusion **(Songstress Gundam's most unique speciality. When **Beautiful Illusion** is used, the wings will project an Aurora-like image and lights to everywhere within a quite large range that will confuse and/or distract enemies. Only those selected by Songstress Gundam's pilot will not be affected)

**-Projectile gun cannon x2 **(built-in within both arms. Fires from the upper part of the wrists._ Like Metabee from 'Medabots'._ Used as underwater weapon)

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**ZRI – Yzak Jole Custom**

The colour of Duel Gundam

Prototype, better battle performances than normal ZRI

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Bow Rifle x1** (A **beam rifle** that looks like a bow. It fires beam from the middle part, while the two edges of the bow are equipped with **anti-armour knives**)

**-Anti-ship battle axe x1** (An axe-like weapon that was created using the technology of the **anti-ship sword**. Kept at the waist)

**-Beam boomerang x1** (Kept at the left shoulder)

**-Shield x1** _(The shield has a scary face pattern on it)_

**-Head-mounted CIWS**

**-Heat rod x1 **(left wrist)

**-Plasma Beam Cannon x1** (Mounted on the right shoulder)

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**ZRI – Dearka Elsman Custom**

The colour of Buster Gundam

Prototype, better battle performances than normal ZRI

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-Bow Rifle x1** (A **beam rifle** that looks like a bow. It fires beam from the middle part, while the two edges of the bow are equipped with **anti-armour knives**)

**-Anti-ship battle axe x1** (An axe-like weapon that was created using the technology of the **anti-ship sword**. Kept at the waist)

**-Beam boomerang x1** (Kept at the left shoulder)

**-Shield x1** _(The shield has a scary face pattern on it)_

**-Head-mounted CIWS**

**-Heat rod x1 **(left wrist)

**-Plasma Beam Cannon x1** (Mounted on the right shoulder)

**---------------------------------------**

**Suria X-Blaster Cannon**

-This is a new weapon for Akatsuki.

-Its appearance looks like the cannon of Launcher Strike Gundam, but a lot smaller in diameter. It comes in two parts and was kept at the back of Akatsuki.

-To use it, the pilot of Akatsuki will detach the two parts from the back, combine them into one cannon and fire.

-The length of each part is about 70 of the length of X20A Strike Freedom Gundam's beam rifle

**_Specialty: _**The beam that it fires is sort of the cutting laser type and the beam's temperature is as hot as the Sun itself. _(NOTE: 'Suria' means 'solar' in Malay)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beam Sword Turret x2**

-These are new weapons for the Archangel

-Their shapes resembles the METEOR unit, but smaller compared to the real METEOR unit.

-Located at both sides of the Archangel at the front

-Able to rotate at almost every single direction

-Each turret emits two beam swords, and each beam sword can be controlled to move towards different direction at the same time

-Each beam sword is twice as long as the Archangel maximum length, but its diameter is the same as the METEOR unit's.

_**Chapter 23**_

_Onboard Hera……_

Yzak checked his pistol and put it into his spacesuit. As he was about to exit went out from his room, he was surprised to see Shiho right at the door.

"Shiho! What are you doing on board the ship! I thought I told you to stay behind!" Yzak said to her.

"Yzak, just because I can't pilot mobile suits for the time being doesn't means that I can't be of help onboard Hera," Shiho protested.

"This isn't about you being able to help or not! I am going into a battle that could possibly be bloodier and more violent than the previous battles that we had been through! I cannot let you and our daughter take this risk!" Yzak said loudly.

"If you yourself can say how dangerous the situation is, then do you think I won't feel uneasy knowing that you might……" Shiho stopped in mid-sentence. She can't bring herself to say that word. She doesn't even want to imagine that Yzak might be KIA.

"Shiho, I swear to you that I'll come back alive and in one piece. I will even come back with the news that I have shot down more enemies than Athrun or Kira," Yzak said confidently.

"But still……" Shiho wasn't really convinced.

"Shiho, don't you believe in my abilities?"

"Of course I believe in you!"

"Then stop worrying." Yzak said. "Come on, the ship is about to take off to space. Hera will meet with the other ZAFT troops from PLANT, then we will launch the first attack. Orb and the other neutral nations with enough military strength will join later."

Yzak and Shiho went out of Hera and found Athrun waiting with the six kids.

"You ready?" Athrun asked.

"Always. I suppose you are the one that brought Shiho here right?" Yzak asked.

"I thought you two might have something to say to each other before you take off," Athrun replied.

"You are another one. Look here Zala, do I have the words _'I will go down in this battle'_ written across my face?" Yzak said in a fierce voice.

"Yzak," Shiho tapped his shoulder and then pointed at her stomach.

"Right, shouldn't have sounded so fierce," Yzak said to himself. Athrun chuckled.

"By the way, what are they doing here?" Yzak asked about the kids, who were taking a look at Hera from every possible angle.

"They said they want to look at how a ship takes off," Athrun said.

A crew member of Hera came to Yzak and told him that everything is all set and ready to go.

"Alright. Athrun, see you in space. And Shiho, get that worried expression of your face. I already told you that I won't face any big problems," Yzak said.

Shiho managed a small smile. "Take care Yzak."

"You too."

------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back to Shiho's place, Athrun stopped at a petrol station to refill his car's petrol. Inside the car, Athura noticed that Shiho looked worried.

"Aunty Shiho, is something troubling you? You had been looking like this since Hera took off," Athura asked.

"Oh its nothing. I guess I'm feeling a little tired, that's all," Shiho replied.

"Aunty Shiho, actually you are worried about Uncle Yzak and wanted to go with him together into space, am I right?" Lycus said.

"Looks like you inherited your mother's ability to see through people's feelings," Shiho smiled a little and said. "Yes, I do want to go with Yzak."

"Why doesn't Uncle Yzak let you go with him?" Mayu asked.

Before Shiho can reply, Akira suddenly jumped up from his seat and snapped his fingers. "Eureka!" he yelled in a joyful voice.

"Akira, are you alright? And what is the word you said just now?" Ray asked.

"Eureka, eureka. Akira said eureka," Lycus's purple Haro said.

" 'Eureka' means 'I got it'," Akira explained.

"And what have you got? I don't see anything new here," Stellar said.

"What I got is a new idea. Remember how our Moms and Dads refuse to let us go with them into space because we are too small?" Akira asked his friends.

"Yeah, and Daddy have told me that Mommy have taken precautions so that we wouldn't be able to follow them in secret," Athura said.

"But what if we have an _adult_ to help us get past these precautions that Aunty Cagalli had made?" Akira said, his eyes fixing on Shiho.

"Wait a minute, you are not thinking……" Shiho hope that she's wrong, but what Akira said afterwards made her correct.

Unfortunately.

"Aunty Shiho, you can help us get into the Archangel or the Eternal, and you can come along and then be together with Uncle Yzak!" Akira said happily.

"Hey, that's a good idea! An adult will surely know how another adult think," Athura said.

"Kids," Shiho began. "I'm very sorry to say this and disappoint you, but I am definitely not helping you kids to sneak into one of the ships. You are too young, and a battlefield is definitely the last place any child of your age will go."

"But Aunty Shiho, like how you are worried about Uncle Yzak, we are worried about our moms and dads too. If they need help, we can take Hades Gundam and help them out," Lycus countered.

Shiho looked at them. "Your parents won't be happy with me if I helped you to get onboard their ships. Besides, I'm now pregnant, I won't be able to sneak in myself," Shiho said, using her pregnancy as her excuse to reject the kid's request. It worked, in a way, but it brought another problem, a quite embarrassing problem.

"Aunty Shiho, I was told that women get pregnant after they get married, yet you aren't married yet. Are you sure your doctor didn't make a mistake?" Stellar asked.

Shiho's mouth dropped. How exactly can she offer an explanation?

"Stellar, have you asked that question to Luna or Shinn?" Shiho asked.

"Not yet. I asked Akira and Athura though, but they said they can't find any answers in their encyclopaedias," Stellar replied.

"_Of course they can't. How could books answer such question?"_ Shiho thought to herself.

"So, Aunty Shiho, what exactly happened? Are you really pregnant before you got married? If so, how did it happen?" Mayu asked.

Shiho, whose face is brilliant red right now, really want to hide herself from the kids.

"Err, kids, this is……" Shiho seem to have her tongue tied up. She looked outside the car window, hoping Athrun will be back soon, bringing the ice-cream that he promised the kids, and hopefully, let the kids forget about the questions.

"Aunty Shiho, it is okay if you can't answer. You can just tell us that you don't know. After all, Mommy told me that there are a lot of questions that were asked by little children but cannot be answered by adults," Ray said.

Shiho sweat-drop, anime style.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Night……Orb's atmosphere……Onboard the Eternal……_

Kira cut off the communication between the ship and the orphanage.

"Are the children alright?" Lacus asked.

"They are still at the orphanage," Kira replied. "Shiho's fine at there too."

"Kira, I am worried about the reports that we received from ZAFT. From what Yzak had told us, LOGOS had deployed several times more units than they used to do during the previous wars. Not to mention that his team spotted several Destroy Gundams that were designed for space combat," Lacus told him.

"I know. From what I see, we are seriously outnumbered. But, we have more firepower, so I think no one gains the upper hand in this battle," Kira said.

"Kira, I really wish that I can be by your side when you go into battle. And I don't mean just sitting in the Eternal, but literally fighting together with you, like in a mobile suit," Lacus said.

"Lacus, I'll be fine. I don't like the idea of you going to fight directly unless it can't be help," Kira said as he hugged Lacus. Lacus return the hug.

A few minutes later, Orb's army had reached space. As soon as they reached space, the Archangel and the Eternal received an emergency message from the Kusanagi.

"LOGOS had deployed 10 Destroy units! And they are a lot stronger than the first ones! Hera was terribly damaged!" the message read.

_MS launching bay of the Archangel……_

"Yzak!" Shiho cried out loud, not realizing that the cap that covered her face had fallen off.

"Shiho? What are you doing here in space?" Cagalli asked, apparently surprised. Athrun and Mwu were surprised too.

"Never mind that! Cagalli, we have got to send reinforcements!" Shiho urged Cagalli.

"Right," Cagalli replied as she went into Akatsuki. "Shiho, you should stay in the cabin. I'll inform Murrue that you are here."

"Thanks Cagalli," Shiho said and went.

"Kira, is everything ready in the Eternal?" Athrun asked as soon as he closed Justice's cockpit.

"Ready. The Shinobi-units had already taken off to reinforce," Kira replied.

"If in that case, let's go!"

_Battlefield……_

"Yzak, we have been fighting for an entire day, yet their numbers seem to be increasing instead of decreasing," Dearka said as he piloted his ZRI to avoid a plasma beam from a Destroy.

"Dearka, tell me something I don't know," Yzak growled as he struck of an arm of a Destroy using his ZRI's anti-ship battle axe and flung his beam boomerang towards one of the mobile armours that was trying to sneak attack him. "Damn it, our units can't get closer to the enemy space station or they will have the chance to inflict even more damage on Hera!"

A Destroy aimed its head at Yzak and Dearka's mobile suits. It was about to fire when suddenly a beam sword cut off its head while another slashed through its abdomen.

"Athrun!" Dearka looked up and saw the crimson-coloured Gundam, docked with the METEOR unit.

Below Yzak's ZRI, Impulse and Destiny zoomed forward, anti-ship swords in both their hands, and take down the Destroy that Athrun damaged just now.

_Beep beep beep beep beep…… (Sound of radar)_

"What the heck! They are sending 11 more Destroy Gundams!" Shinn told his comrades in a disbelieving voice.

Kira, who heard what Shinn said, thought of a plan.

"Athrun, Shinn, Luna, Yzak, Dearka, cover me, Cagalli and Mwu. The three of us will go into the front and prevent the space station form sending more units," Kira said.

"Alright Kira. Be careful," Athrun replied.

As soon as everybody got into their position, Kira activated his Gundam's Lightning-Flash mode and zoomed forward, taking a down several mobile suits and made a few cuts on one or two Destroys. Akatsuki and Aero Strike followed, making a few slashes too with their blades.

_Enemy space station……_

"Captain, three mobile suits are heading straight towards our hangar!" a soldier replied.

"Which ones?" the captain asked.

"Freedom! Strike! Akatsuki!" the soldier replied.

"In that case, deploy as many units as possible in the shortest time. Shut down all energy input towards our hangars and redirect the energy input to our three secret main cannons! Use the energy to strengthen the shields and the charging speed!"

"But Captain! If we do that, our hangars will surely be destroyed completely! From the data, they just dodge the units that tried to stop them approaching instead of destroying them," another soldier replied.

"That is just a precaution in case they can really reach us. Send the Huntress Team to intercept them," the captain replied. "And tell Master Asbiel that we might need the Devil's Ark."

_Back to the battlefield……_

"Target sighted," Mwu said to himself as he aimed his Gundam's proton missiles at one of the four hangars from a far distance. He locked on the slowly opening doors of the hangar and pressed the buttons with his thumbs. Six missiles were fired, and they managed to rocket into the hangar before the doors opened completely.

**BOOM!**

"Nice shot Mwu!" Cagalli exclaimed.

The Freedom was charging towards the other hangar when suddenly Kira received a message from Meyrin.

"Kira, something's not right. Our computers detected that the energy flow to all the hangars were been redirected to some other parts of the space station that were strangely undetectable by our computers," Meyrin said.

"What? You mean that the hangars are no longer operational?" Kira asked disbelievingly.

"It's true, and now not just the hangars, energy flow from many other systems of the station are redirected to the undetectable spot," Meyrin said again.

Before Kira can say anything, his radar beeped again.

"Oh look, if it weren't the mobile suit thieves," Cagalli said as Amazon Gundam, Morgana Gundam, Medusa Gundam, Ock Gundam and Meteoroid Gundam were approaching them on their gliders.

"Cagalli, Mwu and I will slow them down. You go and disable the enemy space station," Kira said.

"WHAT! You want me to let just the two of you go against _five _Gundams?"

"I'll call Athrun here. Now just go and locate the undetectable spot on the station," Kira replied.

"Only the two of them? Come on girls; let's show them the terror of our mobile suits' new weapons,"

Each of the enemy's Gundams fired 2 nuclear missiles from their gliders.

"I'll handle those!" Mwu said and locked target on the 10 missiles. He then fired 10 proton missiles. They intercepted the enemies' missiles and exploded each other.

"Take this!" Athrun, who just arrived by Kira's side, fired the missiles from the METEOR unit towards the five Gundams.

"Evade and fire!" Vixen ordered. Her team mates did as she told. The five dodged and shot the missiles to prevent them from reaching.

"They are good," Kira said as he controlled Freedom to take out its beam sabres.

"Still, we are better!" Mwu said.

"Well Lea, you said you want to take the Eternal, now go. We'll handle these three," Vixen said.

"Don't hurt my Kira too severely," Lea said as she piloted towards the pink ship.

"And _you _better not kill that songstress. All four of us had orders to eliminate you right on the spot if you go overboard," Vixen warned.

Kira spotted the Medusa Gundam zooming towards the Eternal. He immediately tried to follow, but was stopped by Amazon Gundam's Death Circle.

"I never said you can follow," Vixen said.

Kira recognized the hoop-like weapon on Amazon's hand.

'_That's the thing that struck Hades,'_ Kira recalled the incident where that weapon struck the mobile suit which his twins are in.

_An amethyst pebble appeared and shattered into a million particles……_

"YEARGH!" Kira aimed at the Gundam's limbs, head and Phoenix Glider and fired all his weapons. Vixen managed to save herself by sacrificing the Phoenix Glider.

"Oh they really want to mess about," one of Vixen's comrades said. Vixen ordered one of them to help her fight Kira while the others take on Strike and Justice one-on-one.

_With Cagalli and Akatsuki……_

A beam shot out from Akatsuki's Suria X-Blaster and went through 2 Destroy Gundams.

"Damn it! Just where is it that they direct their energy to?" Cagalli asked herself as she destroyed the last hangar and some beam gun turrets.

Her communicator beeped.

"Cagalli, Wattfeld is having trouble with this unknown Gundam here! The enemy have some sort of weapon that emits bright flashes that blinds our pilots and it had completely destroyed Gaia's feet! You have got to come quick!" Meyrin sounded very desperate as she said so.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Cagalli shouted a reply as she evaded a punch from an enemy unit.

_With the Archangel……_

Nuclear missiles fired from unknown location were heading towards Hera's thrusters. Just as the crew thought it was the end for them, several Helldarts, proton missiles and Gottfried beams destroyed the missiles.

"It's the Archangel!" one of Hera's crew members said.

"This is Captain Murrue from the Archangel. How is everything onboard Hera?" Murrue asked.

"This is the second captain of the Hera speaking. We are currently trying our best to repair the damage in the shortest time possible,"

"Captain! The huge black ship that was on TV was approaching us from the front!" a crew member of the Archangel shouted with fear in his voice.

Murrue looked at the screen. The ship looked a lot bigger from what she had seen on television.

"Charge up the Lohengrin. Defend Hera at all costs!" Murrue ordered.

Onboard the Devil's Ark, the radar showed two ships right in the middle of their firing range.

"Sir, the Archangel is charging up their positron cannon. Shall we charge up ours?" a soldier asked Asbiel.

"No need for that. Give them a dose of nuke missiles. I believe that the number of our missiles in just one shot is already more than enough to remove those two obstacles. Program the missiles to be outside the enemy's cannon's firing range," Asbiel ordered.

"Yes sir."

The missiles fired.

"Captain, the computer detected a huge amount of radioactive objects coming towards us and Hera. Those objects could be nuclear missiles!" Mirillia said in a panicked voice.

"Fire everything we got to intercept them!" Murrue ordered.

The Archangel gave everything it has, and Hera helped too. But there are still quite a number remaining. To make matters worse, a small fleet of enemy units are right behind the remaining missiles.

"Activate our new weapons!" Murrue yelled.

"Right away!"

Two turrets emerge from the ship. Before the enemies' missiles and units can get any closer, beam swords like the ones of the METEOR units appeared and cut through them like how an octopus's tentacles moved around to catch fish. Upon seeing this, two enemy ships tried to attack the Archangel from the sides, but they had miscalculated the maximum length of the beam swords and the directions they can turn to. The beam swords sliced through the ships.

"Let's move forward," Murrue said.

_At the Eternal……_

Lacus noticed that only one Gundam is attacking her ship, but it seem that the Gundam pilot knew how to get the job done. Though the Gundam weren't able to deliver much damage to the ship on its own, but it does manage to cut down the soldier unit's number efficiently.

"This is crazy. I don't know what's going on, but it seems that the enemy is blocking the others form reaching and aiding the Eternal while letting this girl attack us on her own," Wattfeld said.

"Where is Kira?" Lacus asked.

"He's can't come to us. The enemy is keen on keeping him at where he is at," Meyrin replied.

"Cagalli?"

"Most of the Destroys are blocking her way," Meyrin said.

Lacus was trying to figure out a solution when suddenly a crew member told her a shocking news.

"Captain, someone had taken control of Hades!"

"What!"

The computer screen showed the cockpit of Hades. Lacus nearly fainted as she saw the familiar persons sitting in the seats.

"Akira! Lycus! What do you two and your friends think you are doing? And when and how did you get onboard!" Lacus said loudly.

"We'll explain later Mommy! I'm going out to help Dad get here!" Akira said.

Before Lacus can say anything else, the children took off.

"Meyrin! Inform the others about this! And tell the six to return immediately!" Lacus said desperately.

_Inside Hades……_

All the six pilots had somehow gone into SEED mode.

"Athura, get us near Uncle Wattfeld!" Akira said.

Hades managed to get in front of Gaia to block the plasma beam that nearly hit Gaia's cockpit.

"Mayu, go forward! Ray, flip that lever!"

Hades Gundam charged towards Medusa Gundam. Medusa flew upwards, but Hades's tail manages to grab the Phoenix Glider and crush it, damaging the Gundam's legs a little.

"This is for Mommy and Daddy!" Stellar pushed a button and Hades sent a punch towards Medusa's shoulder.

"Why you little brats!" Medusa flung a few nuclear hand grenades towards its opponent. They exploded upon impact. Luckily, Hades's defence systems are strong enough to protect the young pilots from being injured severely.

"AHH!" The kids yelled in pain as they were thrown backwards.

"Akira! Lycus!" Lacus called out with tears in her eyes. Her worry and fear was increasing when she suddenly heard Kira's voice through the communicator.

"Lacus! What happened? Who is inside Hades?"

"Kira! It's the children. They are in trouble!"

Kira fired from a long distance and the plasma beam hit Medusa's legs.

"Curses! Looks like I got to retreat for a while!" Lea cursed under her breath and piloted away.

"Kids! Are you alright in there?" Kira asked.

"Ow, I think my head had a bump," Akira said as he tried to hold his tears.

"Kids, I am getting you into the Eternal right now!" Freedom took Hades's hand and pulled it towards the pink ship.

Upon reaching the ship, Lacus was already waiting. As soon as she saw Kira and the children, her tears flowed and she immediately hugged them.

"Do you know how scared you children had made me felt?" Lacus asked through her tears.

"Sorry…" the kids apologized. They too have tears in their eyes.

"Lacus, Kira, please come to the bridge immediately! There something you must see!" Meyrin told them through the PA system. The two rushed back to the bridge.

On the Archangel, Miriallia and another crew discovered the same thing that Meyrin had saw on the computer.

"Captain, the Destroys that were attacking Orb's battleships had suddenly retreated without any reason, and three locations of the enemy space station seem to have their temperature dropped until a ridiculously low temperature," someone told Murrue.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mwu said as Strike exchanges blows with Morgana Gundam.

_Onboard the Devil's Ark……_

"Captain, the range is clear to try the first shot."

"Good. Once the cannons' power is proven to be true as our reports predicts, use them to send Orb back into the Ice Age immediately."

_Enemy space station……_

"Blizzard Strom 1 fully-charged and aimed at Orb's battleships. Magnification deactivated."

"Blizzard Strom 2 fully-charged and aimed at ZAFT's battleships. Magnification deactivated."

"**Fire!**"

Two blue beams with half of the size of the Requiem fired from the cannons. Shinn and Lunamaria maximize their Gundams' speed to evade from being shot.

"That was close," Lunamaria sighed. "Shinn, are you alright?"

No reply.

"Shinn?" Lunamaria was getting worried. She turned her Gundam around and to her shock; she saw that the front part of Destiny Gundam was frozen in a thin layer of ice.

"Shinn! Shinn! Are you alright? Answer me!" Luna cried out loud.

Inside Destiny's cockpit, Shinn was shivering.

"What……is this……coldness?" Shinn said through his clattering teeth. Just as he thought he had the worst, the scene that appeared on his screen told him that he was wrong. About half of the entire Orb's and ZAFT's battleship fleet had been frozen entirely in ice.

"Urh…" Shinn forced himself to press a button. Soon, the temperature began to rise back to normal again and the ice began to melt.

"Shinn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. What the heck happened just now?" Shinn said, looking at the frozen ships.

"I don't know," Lunamaria said. Out of sudden, missiles fired from nowhere towards the ships. What happened next came as another shock to Kira and the others.

"This is……impossible……" Athrun stammered. He had seen many ships exploded before, but this is the first time he saw one totally undamaged ship being completely destroyed by just _one normal_ missile.

"This is our last warning for the Coordinators and their allies. Surrender or we will blast your homes back to the Ice Age," a soldier sent this message as the retreated units returned back into the battlefield.

"Don't be scared by these jerks! Fight them till the very end!" Yzak ordered his troops.

"This is getting us nowhere," Wattfeld said as he returned to the Eternal to have Gaia repaired. "If we only have one more Gundam as powerful as the ones we had right now, then maybe we have a higher chance of surviving this ordeal. Right now, we have quality, and they have quantity. Their numbers is so high until they can prevent all of us to reach the space station."

"But we have to get near the space station and destroy those cannons!" Lacus said.

Before Andrew can say anything else, they found out something else. There're actually three cannons, and all of them are aimed towards the capital of Orb.

"Everybody! No matter what, we have to reach the space station!" Yzak ordered. Same orders were sent by the captains of the other surviving ships.

"Gaia and Freedom are fully repaired," Meyrin informed.

"Lacus, come with me," Kira immediately said and pulled Lacus along with him.

"Kira, what's going on? Where are you taking me to?" Lacus asked.

"You will know when you get there," Kira answered. "Trust me Lacus, I don't like to do this, but situation tells me that we have no choice."

"Kira, what are you talking about?"

A beam hit the Eternal. Lacus tripped, but Kira managed to prevent her fall.

"Blast it! That Gundam is back!" Andrew growled as Medusa Gundam appeared.

"Come on Lacus! There is no time to lose!" Kira said. Lacus quickly followed him into the cockpit.

"Wattfeld, help me distract her. I will be back soon," Kira said.

"You better," Wattfeld said as he stepped into Gaia.

_With Kira and Lacus……_

Freedom had taken off. Kira put his Gundam into Lightning-Flash mode and zoomed towards the opposite direction from the battlefield.

"Kira, what are you doing?" Lacus asked.

"You will know soon," Kira replied.

They reached a huge asteroid. Kira pressed a few codes and sent it through the Gundam's communicator. A minute later, the asteroid revealed a secret opening and Freedom entered.

"Kira, where is this place?" Lacus asked, wondering why would Kira bring her here at a time like this.

"This is the place where _these_ are built and kept," Kira answered. The two turned around and Lacus found herself staring at a Gundam that looked a lot like her husband's Gundam, and above it, a golden METEOR unit.

"I know I said that I don't like the idea of you fighting directly, but it can't be helped. Of course, if your heart tells you that you don't want to do this, I understand," Kira said to Lacus.

Lacus stared into Kira's eyes for a moment. Then she turned to the pink and purple Gundam.

'_If I don't do this, more lives might be sacrificed. The enemy are not using any live soldiers, but we are. And I don't want the ones I love to die here…'_

"Kira, let us protect our children together, side by side," Lacus said firmly.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus nodded.

"If in that case……"

_Back to the battle……_

"Athura, when this is over, Daddy is going to ground you for the rest of the year!" Athrun said as he slashed a mobile suit.

"Whatever Daddy! As long as you and Mommy are safe, I don't care!" Athura replied boldly. Just now, right after Kira, Lacus and Andrew had left, they sneaked back into Hades again, and now they are fighting together with Justice near Eternal.

'Did he get that attitude from me or his mother?' Athrun asked himself.

"Athrun! Gaia is down again! The back part of the Eternal is now unprotected!"

"What!"

"This ship is going down!" Lea said as she fired two nuclear missiles towards the ship's thrusters. The missiles were about to hit them when suddenly another 2 missiles intercepted them.

"Look there!" a soldier exclaimed.

"That looks like another Freedom!"

"Athrun, leave everything here to me. You and Kira try to get near the space station," said the pilot of the new Gundam that was using a golden-coloured METEOR unit.

"La…Lac…Lacus?"

Kira and Lacus located the enemies unit around them. With precise and exact movements, the fired each and every target using the METEOR units.

"Beams that freeze, songstress who pilots a Gundam when nobody is expecting that, what's next?" Dearka asked.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter, Lacus's first battle against Medusa Gundam.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Orb-Shinobi unit**** – Special Squad Custom (x3)**

Based on the Orb-Shinobi unit. These 3 mobile suits are piloted by a special team formed by Kira to aid Lacus whenever she is forced to pilot and fight in battles.

Appearance slightly resembles Murasame

Colours: The colour of the Astray Blue Frame, except that the tone of the blue is lighter

Pilots: Lt. Krystal, Lt. Adeline, Lt. Hoang

Better battle performances than normal Shinobi units

_**Weapons and Specialities:**_

**-****Plasma Beam rifle x1 **(a little larger than regular beam rifles and heavier too. Need to be hold in both hands by the MS when using it)

**-Beam katana x1**

**-Anti-armour kunai x2** (harder and heavier than anti-armour knives, thus can cause more damage. Can be thrown at enemies)

**-Shoulder mounted CIWS x2**

**-Anti-ship shuriken **(built with the aerodynamic features and anti-ship sword technology. Placed at the upper part of the right arm. Also functions as a shield as its size is quite big. It can be launched towards enemy and then return to the MS's arm. It can also be held in the hand and used as a hand-held weapon)

_**Chapter 24**_

_Onboard one of the enemies' ships…_

"Captain! Orb just sent a new Gundam!" a soldier reported.

"Just one more Gundam won't make any difference," the captain replied.

"But sir! This one is just as powerful as the Freedom! It also has the METEOR unit!"

"WHAT!?"

_In the battlefield…_

Lacus and her Songstress Gundam made a shocking appearance to both sides. For those who doesn't know who the pilot of the new Gundam is, is surprised with news that Orb has got a 'secret pilot', while for those who _do_ know who the pilot is, received more shock.

"Mommy? Is that really you?" Lycus asked from inside Hades Gundam.

"Lycus! Akira! I want the two of you and your friends to return into the Eternal right now!" Lacus's voice came through the communicator.

"But Mommy…"

"No buts, young man. Kira and I will be having a lot to say to you and your sister after we end all this," Lacus replied as she stopped several missiles that are coming her way.

Songstress Gundam's radar beeped. Lacus turned and saw Medusa Gundam coming straight at her. Her scanners and sensors told her that there is a human pilot inside Medusa Gundam, the sort of enemy who Lacus had hoped to avoid fighting with. Lacus immediately pick up her communicator and started communicating with the pilot, hoping that the pilot will stop fighting. She is not expecting a familiar voice to answer her.

"You and your 'stop this fight' attitude are making me sick!" Lea replied.

"Lea?"

Medusa Gundam took out its beam sabre and attempted to slash Songstress. Lacus quickly controlled Songstress to draw out its beam sabre and blocked the attack.

"Lea, this fight is pointless! What good can come out of this?" Lacus said as she controlled Songstress to throw one of its beam boomerangs towards Medusa Gundam's head.

"Hah! People like you won't understand! Whatever equality crap and a whole lot other rubbish that you talked about numerous times, you think they will really work forever?! You Coordinators only say those things because you think you are superior to Naturals!" Lea said as she protected her Gundam's head using its shield.

"How could you say such a thing?!" Lacus replied as she evaded several shots fired from Medusa.

"Hey! Nobody fires at my mom while I am nearby!" Akira yelled as he grabbed the controls and pilot Hades Gundam to charge towards the enemy, with its two anti-ship swords in hand.

Unfortunately, Medusa managed to evade as Hades swung down its swords.

"You really ought to be taught a lesson about real battles!" Lea shouted as she pilot her mobile suit to go behind Hades. As soon as the children were caught off guard, Medusa Gundam used its Energy-Drainer Pincer to clamp onto Hades's abdomen and started draining its power.

"Akira, Hades is losing its power and can no longer move!" Athura said in a panic tone as he and his friends desperately tried out every single buttons and levers.

Without wasting a second, Lacus sped towards the two mobile suits, not realizing that she is walking straight into Lea's trap.

"Now I got you!" Lea grinned and activated her mobile suit's special technique. The circular shield on Medusa Gundam's right arm glowed and then it projected a beam of extremely bright light towards Lacus and Songstress Gundam.

"Ah!" Lacus first response when the light shone at her is covering her eyes with her hands, thus rendering her mobile suit temporarily immobilized, which is what Lea had expected.

"Take this! Victory is mine!" Lea exclaimed as she aimed her mobile suit's beam rifle at Songstress Gundam. But just as she was about to fire, a plasma beam fired from behind her mobile suit and destroyed the beam rifle and the mobile suit's right arm. Another plasma beam fired from below and hit Medusa Gundam's Energy-Drainer Pincer, destroying the left arm as well.

"What the hell?!" Lea furiously turned around and saw three blue-coloured Shinobi-units flying towards her.

As soon as the Energy-Drainer Pincer was destroyed, Hades Gundam gained its movement back.

"Now Mayu! Kick the enemy away!" Akira shouted. Mayu quickly push the controls. Hades then swiftly turned around and kicked Medusa Gundam right at the abdomen.

"This is not the end!" Lea cursed and retreated.

Hades Gundam flew to Songstress Gundam.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Lycus asked.

"I'm fine. How about the 6 of you?"

"We're alright. Mommy, who are they?" Lycus asked as the three blue-coloured Shinobi units approached them.

"Mrs Yamato, are you alright?" one of the new pilots asked.

"I'm fine. I thank you and your friends for helping us. May I please know who you and your friends are, and how come you have mobile suits similar to Orb's?" Lacus replied.

"I am Lt. Adeline, from the 4th Mobile Suit Division. General Yamato had ordered us to assist you should you ever went into battles personally. We apologize for not coming to your aid sooner," Another pilot replied.

"I am Lt. Hoang, from the 2nd Mobile Suit Division," the pilot who first spoke said.

"And I am Lt. Krystal, from the 6th Mobile Suit Division," the third pilot said.

The mobile suits' radars beeped suddenly.

"Aunty Lacus! Another one of the mobile suits that attacked Orb before is coming this way! And this one has a sword!" Athura said.

"Lt. Adeline, please bring the children back into Eternal immediately." Lacus said.

"But Mommy," Akira started

"Akira, don't be disobedient," Lacus told her son sternly.

"Lacus, this mobile suit has the ability to create several fake copies of itself to confuse the enemy. Be careful while dealing with it," Wattfeld told her.

"Mrs Yamato, here they come!" Lt. Hoang said as five Morgana Gundam were approaching them.

"Mommy, don't be tricked! The five you are seeing are all fakes! The real one is hiding behind the second one from the left!" Akira warned as Athura controlled Hades's rail gun to fire at the spot mentioned by his friend.

Inside Morgana Gundam, the pilot swore as she merely prevented her mobile suit from losing its head.

"Damn! I forgot that Hades Gundam has special radars! My '_Fata Morgana_' technique won't work here!" the pilot thought.

At the same time, Lacus receive an urgent transmission from Kira.

"Lacus, activate the _'Beautiful Illusion'_ now! It should be able to buy us enough time for all our units to reach the cannon. We will need _every_ single unit's firepower to take out that weapon, and we need to do it fast! Murrue just reported that the cannons are going to fire at Orb in ten minutes!"

Without wasting anymore time, Lacus activated her Gundam's special weapon. As soon as the weapon is started, all the people inside the enemy units and ships within 20km radius are distracted by a display of strange coloured lights.

As soon as Orb and ZAFT soldiers saw that most of their opponents (the mobile suits known as Mobile Puppets are not influenced by the _Beautiful Illusion_) are immobilized, some took the chance to disarm them while others zoomed towards the cannon.

Cagalli and Athrun are the first to arrive at the cannon. Athrun defends Cagalli from incoming enemy fire while Cagalli gets ready to destroy the enemy's weapon.

"This thing is going down!" Cagalli yelled as she controlled Akatsuki to charge up the Suria X-Blaster Cannon.

The heat beam with the temperature of the Sun fire past the defensive field surrounding the enemy space station and straight into Blizzard Storm 1. Cagalli then moved the beam downwards slowly, as if she was cutting through something hard. Her actions leave a deep 'scar' on the cannon. At the same time, Kira, Lacus and Athrun use the METEOR units and give the cannon full blasts. Shinn, Lunamaria and Mwu then gave full fire at the damaged locations inflicted by Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus, thus permanently deactivated it.

"Sir, we have lost Blizzard Storm 1!"

"Apply all power to the shields of the remaining to Blizzard Storm cannons! Speed up the charging!" a commander yelled.

At the location of the second cannon, Hera's missile launchers took aim, while the Archangel and several other ships charged up their Lohengrin.

"All right! As soon as Hera disabled their defences, we fire!" Murrue ordered.

Yzak, who had returned to the ship, gave the order to fire the _Anti-Protector _missiles. The missiles hit the force field, and started draining its energy to weaken and deactivate it.

"Commander! Those weird missiles are draining our station's energy through our force field like a leech sucking blood!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As soon as the shield became too weak, the ships behind Hera fired their positron cannons. Hades, which is on top of the Archangel, fired its Omega Flame.

KABOOM!

"Yahoo! Take that you racists!" Akira cheered while the girls gave each other high-five.

_One cannon left……_

By the time, the 2 canons are destroyed; the enemy had already caught up with them. Kira and the others are prevented to proceed.

_Onboard the Devil's Ark……_

"Sir, what are we going to do?" a soldier asked Mr. Asbiel.

"Nothing," the captain said with a smile.

"Nothing?" the entire crew was shocked by the response.

"If you see carefully, most of our enemies are now within the last cannon's firing range. The last cannon is able to turn its direction, unlike the first two, and I just issued an order to turn the cannon towards them. Just keep them there, and we will wipe them off when the Blizzard Storm 3,"

"But many of our troops are there as well!"

"So what? Sometimes we need to make huge sacrifices to gain victory,"

"But…"

Asbiel pointed a gun at the soldier. "One more word and you will join your comrades who sacrificed themselves for our cause."

The soldier went silent.


End file.
